Bloody Legacy
by Animal Luvr 4 Life
Summary: Randy Orton, the so-called Legend Killer, has done a lot of misdeeds, including murder, back in the day. But he goes a bit too far when he kidnaps Katelin Breenwood, a popular news reporter, for supposedly bashing him during a news report.
1. The Description of a Crime

A/N: This is my first stab at writing a suspense story. If you like it, read and review. If you don't like it, don't continue reading it. Fair enough? Also, I don't own anything WWE—Vince McMahon does, nor do I own any info about U.S. Prisons, especially Potosi Correctional Center in Potosi, MO (which I looked up for the sake of the story). Enjoy.

Chapter 1- The Description of a Crime

It always began with some cute words and a few kisses to make his kills complete.

Randy Orton's first crime, the murder of a Kansas City policewoman, had gone off without a hitch. Officer Carolyn Grandbury had been off-duty and in a local coffee bar.

Sim and Manu, his two accomplices at the time, had managed to lure her out to the back of the building with a fake story about someone being mugged.

"I don't see anyone—hey, what's going on?" were the last words Carolyn managed to say before she realized she had been tricked.

Then their boss had appeared from out of nowhere, spun her around to face him, wrapped an arm around her waist, kissed her as he told her how beautiful but stupid she was, and finally stabbed her in the stomach. All three escaped—leaving her to bleed to death—before she had been found dead and the authorities were called.

**Flashback: St. Louis, May 20, 2448**

_Carolyn Grandbury had been sitting alone, sipping on a cappuccino, when two young men came up to her._

_"Can I help you boys with something?" she asked._

**"**_Oh, Officer, thank goodness you're here," Sim replied. "There's a mugging going on in the back. My buddy and I saw it when we were coming into the bar."_

_"How do you know I'm a police officer?" Carolyn asked, bewildered._

_"I can tell," Sim replied. "Come on."_

_Carolyn gathered up her belongings and followed Sim and Manu out the back door of the bar._

_It was then she realized she had been tricked._

_"What's going on?" Carolyn asked, confused. "There's no mugging out here—hey, what are you playing at?"_

_Just then, the sound of footsteps behind her made her turn around in fear—and stood face to face with Randy Orton, the so-called "Legend Killer"._

_"You," she cried, grabbing her cell phone._

_"Nope, you're not going to need that," Randy said, calmly taking the phone out of her hand and crushing it with one hand._

_"What do you want with me?" Carolyn asked, her voice shaky._

_"Oh, nothing, I just want YOU," Randy had answered her. He spun her around to face him as he spoke._

_"Let me go!" she screamed._

_Randy, however, had refused to do so. In fact, he had other plans for his victim. Sim and Manu watched on in horror, trying not to anticipate what was going to happen next._

_"I don't think so," he said. "I just want to hold you—and tell you how beautiful you are—and maybe fuck you in the process."_

_"That is where I don't think so," Carolyn said, struggling to get out of his grasp. "You're fucking crazy, you know that?"_

_"I know I am, but you're the stupid one for coming out here, thinking there was someone in trouble—oh, what a twisted web my boys wove—oh, well. I guess this is goodbye then."_

_He continued to hold her. As he did so, he used his other hand to pull out a small knife._

_Carolyn never saw it coming. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach—and when she looked down, a large spot of blood began to form._

_"What the hell?" she shrieked, falling to the ground. _

_But Randy and his cohorts were long gone. _

_Carolyn blacked out and never regained consciousness._

"Absolutely perfect," Randy grumbled to himself. "Exactly the way I wanted this to go. You two will be rewarded—just don't allow yourself to be caught by the media or anything. In other words, don't be like Sim and Manu, who found themselves a one way ticket to jail."

What Randy was talking about was the warehouse fire that Cody and Ted had set up in Rowlett, Texas, in which no one had survived—all the exits leading out of the building had been purposely sealed so no one would get out—causing all inside to die from smoke inhalation. The duo had just returned to Legacy Manor and were awaiting further instructions from their employer, who was just as criminally insane as they were.

As for Sim and Manu, they had been caught while staying at Manu's father's home in Pennsylvania a few days after the murder of Carolyn Grandbury. As well as being extradited back to Missouri, they both found themselves charged with conspiracy to commit murder and were sentenced to life with the possibility of parole.

Randy was beyond angry, because his former accomplices had named him as the head conspirator in the Grandbury murder, and was determined not to make the same mistake twice. So, after searching for months for a new accomplice, he wound up with a packaged deal in Cody Rhodes and his best friend, Ted DiBiase, Jr.

The new accomplices seemed to be working out well. After he hired them, they moved into Legacy Manor, where they were schooled in Randy's sick and twisted ways.

"We won't," both Cody and Ted replied. "Now why would we do that? That would spoil everything," Cody continued.

"Good boy," Randy whispered, patting Cody on the shoulder. "Now, what do you think we should do with ourselves for the time being?"

"I say we Moet it up until some other unlucky soul falls into our sights," Ted replied, popping open a bottle of champagne. "And find some bitches to fuck while we're at it," he added, opening a closet door to reveal three very frightened women strapped into chairs.

Randy laughed. "You're always one step ahead of me, Teddy. I like that," he said, accepting a glass of champagne from him. He opened a bottle of Chambord and mixed it into the champagne, then walked over to the closet.

"Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight, my dears. Unstrap them, Teddy," he ordered.

"My pleasure," Ted replied, cutting the straps from the chairs. "Which one do you want?"

"Does that taste good?" Cody asked. "Let me try some. And then let me get one of these bitches to myself."

"It's delish," Randy said. "Got the idea at a party I went to one weekend when I was in New York. The idea of champagne and raspberry liqueur is intriguing, but tasty at the same time."

"I bet it is. Mmm, this is good," Ted replied, smacking his lips together. "What do you think, Cody?"

It's good. We need to have more of this more often," Cody answered, smiling. "And more women around, as well," he added.

After she heard that her best friend had died, all Beth Phoenix could do was cry. She and Carolyn were inseparable, and her sudden death had shaken her.

"I know I have to move on," she said to herself. "But I can't. This shouldn't have happened. He should have been put in jail."

But, of course, neither the St. Louis nor the Kansas City police weren't able to track the "Legend Killer," as he had begun to call himself. After the murder, he simply...disappeared.

Or so they thought.

Day after day, there were broadcasts on the local news informing people that the authorities were on the lookout for the Legend Killer, who was said to be armed and dangerous. And every single day, there were calls flooding in, but these calls led to nothing.

He simply could not be found. But Beth knew that he wasn't working alone. He couldn't have pulled off Carolyn's murder by himself.

Dave Batista, Beth's partner, was more than sympathetic towards her. "Carolyn was a great woman," he said, handing her a cup of coffee.

"I know. But why?" Beth asked, tears falling down her face.

"There are some sick people out there—I should know," Dave replied as he reached for a tissue to wipe her tears.. "This Orton dude is as sick as they go. And, I did find something out. The night Carolyn was murdered, there were two guys there at that coffee bar who spotted her talking to someone while she was getting her coffee. They fed her some story about someone being mugged in the back of the building, so of course, she went to go help."

"Wait—weren't they that big dude and that Snuka guy?" Beth asked.

"The two we locked up were Manu—and Sim Snuka," Dave said, taking a sip of his coffee. "They were the ones who confessed to luring Carolyn to Orton. For that they wound up getting charged with conspiracy to murder and life with the possibility of parole."

"What if we spoke to them ourselves and got information on Orton?" Beth said, sipping her own coffee.

"What good would that do? They're afraid of Orton—they don't stand a chance against him. He did threaten them when they were sentenced."

"That would be why they asked to be sentenced right away. He was livid when they mentioned him when they testified in court. Snuka sang like a canary." Dave laughed at his comment.

"Which would mean that if he found a way to sneak into their jail cells, he would murder them both." Beth was fearing for the two men as she and Dave were discussing the case.

"You know he wouldn't do that one on his own," Dave said. "He probably has found himself two new henchmen by now. But, what I also think he is doing is making sure they don't make the same mistake Sim and Manu did and wind up in jail."

"Which jail are they in anyway?" Beth asked.

"Potosi," Dave said. "Supposedly they have a very well trained security system. But that may or may not save those two. There have been a dozen instances where people have managed to get into that prison and try to kill someone in there. Who's to say he doesn't have the same idea in store for them?"

"This isn't going to be good for them," Beth said. "We have to warn Wardens Holly and Kennedy that there may be a possible murder about to take place in their facility." She immediately dialed Potosi's main number and requested to speak to the wardens.

What neither detective nor the prison's wardens knew was that the Legend Killer was planning to do just that. His latest scheme was to find a way into that same jail and take out his former henchmen. Randy had somehow managed to plant a bug under both Dave and Beth's desks, as well as Kennedy and Holly's desks, in order to get the information he needed to plan the deaths of his previous accomplices.

What they also didn't know was that Randy was listening in as well. And as he waited, he was pulling the final strings of this latest operation together.

"Cody, Ted, come here a second," Randy called. "I have a new assignment for you."

"What is it?" they asked. "More bloodshed?"

"Exactly," Randy replied. "I want you to sneak into Potosi Correctional, find where Manu and Sim's cells are, and take them out. Then get yourselves out of there and get back here as soon as the job is done. Got me?"

"We do," they answered.

It took at least five rings to get through to the wardens' direct lines. Finally, Kennedy himself picked up. "Ah, Detective Phoenix," Warden Kennedy's unusually loud voice greeted her. "To what do I owe this call?"

"Warden Kennedy," Beth began. "There may be a possibility that Sim Snuka and Manu might be in danger."

Kennedy's eyes widened. "What? You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," Beth replied. "Randy Orton may be insane, but you can never tell what he is up to. And if he wants those two dead, he may find a way to do just that."

"All right, will talk to Holly and see if we can up security around those two. I knew something was wrong the second you called about them," Kennedy promised. "I will keep in touch," he added, hanging up with her to run to Holly's office.

"Bob," he said, catching his breath. "That was Phoenix from St. Louis. She says that Orton might plan to do in his old accomplices."

"How?" Holly asked. "There is so much security here since the last time someone tried to come in here and kill an inmate. No one would want to get past all the security here."

"I don't know," Kennedy said. "But she and that goof Batista have a feeling the Legend Killer is up to something."

"First of all, don't call Batista a goof. That man was responsible for bringing half the inmates in this prison alone to justice," Holly chastised.

"Okay, I take it back. But they think Orton is going to do something."

"Over my dead body," Holly grunted. "Over my dead freaking body will he do anything."


	2. The Attack on Potosi

A/N: Here's to success on the first chapter. I can't wait to keep writing this story!!

Chapter 2- The Attack on Potosi

"I will repeat," Holly said to Kennedy. "Over my dead freaking body. He—nor whoever is working with him—will step foot in this prison. I want armed guards everywhere—not one area of this prison will be left unguarded. Got me?"

Kennedy shook his head. "Consider it done."

Two guards stood by the door to the wardens' offices, listening in on the conversation the wardens were having. They exchanged glances at each other and began to laugh.

"My God, this was too easy," one of them said.

"I agree," said the other.

Too bad no one knew that these "guards" weren't guards at all.

They were none other than the Legend Killer's henchmen, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Jr. They managed to sneak into the prison by prison bus and then strangled the previous two guards standing outside the office—then donning their uniforms and disposing of their bodies—without anyone seeing them.

"So," Cody said. "Wonder when they're going to leave the office?"

"Probably not for a while," Ted replied.

"So what do we do?" Cody asked.

"We're supposed to be relieved in a few minutes anyway," Ted answered. "Then we can go find their cells."

Their mission was simple: go find Sim and Manu, then get them into an interrogation room—and take them out. After that, they were to report back to Legacy Manor and chill there until Randy had any other assignments for them.

Just then, two guards walked up to them. "Go have fun teasing the inmates," one of them said to Cody.

"We will," Ted replied. "See you later." He and Cody walked off in the direction of the inmates' cells.

When they were out of earshot, Cody began snickering. "So, which way to their cells?" he asked.

"Manu's is up on the second level—2234. And Sim's is on this level—1144. Take your pick," Ted answered. His cell phone began to vibrate as he spoke. Taking it out of his pocket, he glanced at the caller ID.

It was Randy—possibly calling to see how the operation was going.

Ted answered on the sixth ring. "DiBiase here."

"How's everything going?" Randy's cold voice greeted him. "Did you have to kill anyone to get in?"

"Of course," Ted replied. "How the fuck did you expect this to go down without a little bloodshed? And we got in without anyone recognizing us."

"Of course I expected some blood to fly. In fact, it's arousing me right now. Makes me want to fuck one of these bitches you brought the other night," he replied.

"Then fuck one of them, and leave the other two for me and Code," Ted murmured.

"Of course. Actually, the one I took is sucking me off right now," Randy laughed, pushing the girl's head onto his shaft.

"How did I not guess that?" Ted asked, growling.

"I'm too transparent, I guess," Randy grunted. "Oh, God, yes. Suck my cock, you slut. Suck it till your mouth can't take it anymore."

"Anyway," Ted groaned. "Are you going to rub this in my face the entire time?"

"No. Anyway, you know the deal. Come back here after the deed is done. No slip ups."

"We got it. DiBiase out," Ted hung up.

"Let me guess, Randy?" Cody asked.

"Yep, just checking to see how his plans were working out," Ted explained. "Okay, let's do this. I want to get out of here already."

"With pleasure," Cody murmured through slitted eyes. "I want to see their blood spilled everywhere. The satisfaction of that alone is making me happy."

"Let's do it," Ted whispered, smiling. "You take Sim, and I'll take Manu. Then we'll meet at the main gate and wait for the prison bus to take us out of here."

"Agreed," Cody said, heading down the hall. See you in a few minutes."

"Likewise," Ted replied, heading up the stairs to Manu's cell. "Prepare to die, motherfucker," he muttered.

Cody finally reached Sim's cell, which was at the far end of the hallway. Punching in the code to unlock the door, he opened the door with one swift flick of his wrist, locking it in the same fashion.

Sim was engrossed in his television time to pay attention to who was coming into his cell.

"I told you, Barnum," Sim snapped. "I'm not hungry."

"Say what?" Cody muttered under his breath. "Dude."

Sim froze in his tracks. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Rhodes," he spluttered. "How the fuck did you get in here? Guard!" he shouted.

Cody backhanded him into a wall. "Never mind that, you prick. Why would you name Randy at your trial? Are you that dumb?" Cody asked.

"Well, I was being truthful," Sim replied, rubbing his jaw. "When he first hired me, he knew that."

"Did you have to be truthful then? God, you're full of shit. Maybe this is why killing you is going to be so easy."

"Wait, what?" Sim shook his head. "What the fuck do you mean killing me? Oh, no you're not," he growled.

"Wanna bet?" Cody asked, brandishing a knife. "You have no one to help you, Sim. Right now, as we speak, Ted's taking care of your buddy Manu...so, again, you have no one to help you. No one will hear you scream either."

With that being said, he plunged the knife into Sim's heart. Laughing as he repeatedly stabbed him, he sat for a minute and watched the trails of blood pool out of the dead man and mingle together to make a larger pool of blood around him. Then he did the unthinkable and licked the knife clean as Sim's eyes began to glaze over.

"Rest in peace, bitch," Cody said, locking the cell door behind him. He then headed to the main gate to wait for Ted.

He was right, for right above them, Ted had Manu cornered in his cell.

"What the fuck you gonna do?" Manu challenged. "You can't touch me."

"Oh, really?" Ted snarled. "I've got you right where I want you. No one will hear your screams, Manu. You're getting yours for ratting Randy out. But you should be lucky he didn't come for you himself."

"Like I'm happy you're here," Manu spat.

Ted punched him in the face. "I think you should be, bastard. Randy wasn't happy when he heard the news."

"Like I'm happy you're here—again, I have to say that." Manu was furious. "Get out of my cell."

"Oh, no," Ted growled at him. "Only one of us is getting out of here alive—and that is me. Say good night, fucker. You aren't going to be around anymore." He slashed Manu's throat, and began to laugh as he watched the bigger man clutch at the gash in his throat. Like Cody, Ted licked the knife's blade clean as he watched the man die.

"So long, fucker," Ted murmured as he locked the door behind him. Then he headed to the main gate to meet up with Cody.

The two met up at the main gate a few minutes after each other. Without a word, they boarded the next bus out of Potosi Correctional. Once they left the Potosi city limits and got off the prison bus in High Ridge, they smiled.

Randy was going to be more than proud of them when they got back to Legacy Manor.

"I can't believe we did that—and no one saw anything." Ted murmured.

"I know! It was exhilarating," Cody said. "Even when I licked the blood clean off the knife I used to kill Sim, I got such a rush."

"You did that too?" Ted was shocked. "I was aroused by the whole thing."

"Well, it was fun. The look on his face when he saw that it was me," Cody said, his eyes turning glassy. "Priceless."

"Agreed," Ted snickered. "Manu actually thought he had a chance against me. Me! Ted DiBiase, Jr. Ha! Dead wrong, fucker."

"And of course, he was wrong," Randy said when they told him their story. "Well done, boys. Come and play with the girls."

Cody and Ted were more than happy to go clean up before they touched their female company. "We will, just let us clean ourselves off," they said.

"Good," Randy said, settling onto the couch. "Go do that, and I will get the other two ready for you."

While his accomplices went to go refresh themselves, Randy yanked the other two girls from the closet. "Strip," he commanded. "My boys are going to want fresh pussy tonight," he added, laughing as he watched the looks on their faces.

The girls had no choice to do as he said—that is, if they valued their lives. Once their clothes were off, they were taken upstairs by Randy, who threw one into Cody's room, then threw the other into Ted's room. When he was done with that task, he went back downstairs and focused more on his own captive.

"Where do you think you're going?" Randy questioned her.

"Just to refill your drink," the girl answered him.

"Oh. That's good, you wouldn't want to get me mad," he said, staring at her with his cold blue eyes.

"N-no," she stammered. "We don't want that."

Just then, Cody and Ted walked into their rooms. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Cody asked.

"I think our Christmas gifts have arrived a bit early," Ted murmured.

"Ha ha, I think so too. What do you say we unwrap them now?" Cody asked, grinning.

"Certainly."

The Terrible Two, as Randy had nicknamed them, decided to spend the rest of the evening playing with their "gifts."

The day was definitely a good day—and there was nothing that would change that.


	3. Two Notches on the Belt

A/N: Now to introduce a few more characters into the story: DJ Gabriel, Alicia Fox, Jillian Hall, JBL, Chris Jericho (I'm using his real last name—Irvine for the story), and John Cena are paying us a visit in this chapter.

As a side note, Cody's real last name—Runnels—will be used throughout the story from time to time.

But, getting back to the story...was it just a premonition that Beth and Dave had about Sim and Manu? Or was it just a bad feeling? Personally, I think it was a bad feeling. But it could possibly go both ways here.

P.S. Caledonia and Belgrade are two cities near Potosi, where Potosi Correctional is located. Jefferson City, not St. Louis, is the state capital of Missouri.

Enjoy!!

Chapter 3- Two Notches on the Belt

**High Ridge, May 31, 11:00a.m.**

"Two notches on the belt undone. Perfect."

Randy wasn't shy on expressing his happiness after an assignment was completed. His henchmen had arrived back in High Ridge a little after midnight, and had gone directly to their rooms to rough up their so-called "Christmas" gifts.

"I know I ain't seeing those two till morning," he muttered, retiring to his own room for the night.

The next morning, however, at Legacy Manor, an ecstatic Randy Orton was dancing for joy. "I can't believe you two pulled that off. I am so proud of you. You know what this means."

"Yes, we do," Cody said. "More champagne/Chambord mixes?"

"No, way too early for that." Randy gave him a weird look. "Why would you want to start drinking at 11:00, Code? We're too good for that."

"Just a guess?" Cody asked. "It's not like we still have those bitches around." He, Ted, and Randy had killed all three women the night before—so they no longer had toys to play with.

**Before that: May 31, Caledonia, 3:00a.m.**

"Sir," a very shaken prison guard began, "I'm sorry to bother you at home, but Sim Snuka and Manu were both found dead this morning."

"What?" Kennedy roared. "How is that possible? What time were they found?" He was irritated because he had been woken out of sleep at three in the morning, but he was more irritated with the fact that both Phoenix and Batista were right about both men dying.

But how did they manage to get into the prison without being seen?" Kennedy wondered aloud.

"We don't know, sir, and they were found at 2:30 a.m. Both men had slashed throats and multiple stab wounds—and there was no weapon present. I'm going to call Warden Holly and inform him about what happened as well. Shall I let you go back to sleep?" the guard asked.

"Yes, and get a hold of St. Louis—I think Detectives Batista and Phoenix should know about this as well. That is all," Kennedy said.

"Yes, sir," the guard replied. "I'll do that right away."

"Good, keep me posted," Kennedy said, quickly hanging up the phone.

**Meanwhile, in Belgrade, 3:15a.m.**

"What?" Holly growled into the phone. "What do you mean they're dead? How the fuck did that happen?"

"We don't know, sir. All we know is that they were found at 2:30 with slit throats and multiple stab wounds. We can't determine the exact time of death, and there was no weapon present," the guard explained.

"This is bullshit," Holly shouted. "I can't believe this is happening. And if it gets out on the news, we're in deep shit."

The guard remained silent, for he knew not to interrupt the warden when he was on one of his ranting sprees.

"Are you still there, you fucking maggot?" Holly barked.

"Y-yes, sir," the guard answered.

"Good. Then you know to call St. Louis and let them know. Damn that Batista—he somehow knew this was going to happen." Holly was livid.

"Of course sir. Have a good rest of the night."

Except Warden Holly wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep—two men were just found dead in his jail.

_His jail. _

"Argh," Holly groaned. "Why couldn't it be anywhere else but Potosi?"

**In Jefferson City and St. Louis, 3:20a.m. and 3:30a.m.**

Between her and Dave, Beth was the first of the two to get a phone call from Potosi about Sim and Manu. Of course, she was in shock, for she knew Dave was right about this one.

"Thanks for calling—but let me call Dave and let him know," she told the guard. "You have enough on your hands right now."

"Thank you, Detective," the guard replied. "The wardens have me trying to figure out what could have happened. I will keep you posted if anything."

"That would be great. Good night," Beth said, hanging up the receiver. Picking it up again, she dialed Dave's number, catching him on the fourth ring.

"'Ello?" A sleeping Dave answered.

"D, it's me. They found them dead in their cells," Beth replied.

Dave's eyes opened with a start. "Are you shitting me?" he asked.

"I shit you not. They're dead. No one knows how anyone got in to kill them," she said. "All they know is that they were found at 2:30 this morning. Slit throats and multiple stab wounds, along with the fact that there wasn't a weapon present."

"No weapon? Isn't that a bit odd?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I keep wondering that myself. Do you think it was Orton?" Beth asked.

"Hm, doesn't sound like something he'd do," Dave said. "But it's worth a shot to check if that type of thing is in his files."

"I'd check more than that if you ask me," Beth muttered. "I'm going back to bed, we can't do anything right now."

"So am I," Dave said. "I'll see you at the station. 'Night."

"Night," Beth said. She hung up and resettled herself into bed, falling back to sleep almost immediately.

**Back to the next morning:**

"We're going to have some fun today," Randy explained.

"What are we going to do?" Ted asked.

"We're going to take a trip—how do you boys feel about Las Vegas?" Randy asked.

"Vegas? I feel lucky," Cody answered.

"So do I," Ted replied. "When are we leaving?"

"I'm thinking tonight, by private jet. No one knows that it was you who killed those idiots." Randy was serious about this.

"Well, I'm down for it," Ted grunted, pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Good, it's been settled, then," Randy said. "I managed to pull some strings, and was able to score us a suite—the Real World Suite, to be exact—at the Palms. Jericho and Layfield said they'd take care of it—personally."

"Wait—Jericho as in Chris Irvine? And JBL? Those two rock!" Cody yelled.

"Those would be the two," Randy replied. "They heard about the job you two did—it was actually Jericho who suggested we come to visit—since he owns the Palms—that is, after he tricked the owners—the Maloofs—into handing the hotel over to him during a poker game. And Mr. Texas Loudmouth himself said he would provide the entertainment, since he owns a couple strip clubs in Sin City. We're all set there—all we need to worry about is, well, nothing really."

"Did we ever tell you we love working for you?" Ted asked.

"Uh, no," Randy said. "But now would be the best time to tell me this."

"Oh, then I'll say it for Cody and myself—we LOVE working for someone as mad as you, Randy," Ted exclaimed.

"Good boys. And if you keep up the good work, there will be a lot more trips to Vegas and other places," Randy promised.

"I like the sound of that, "Cody murmured. "Good food—not that I'm saying there isn't good food in the house—but first class dining, and LOTS of women and drinking. That's enough to satisfy my appetite."

"Yeah," Ted continued. "He's got it right on the nail. Food, women, and booze—what the fuck more could anyone ask for?"

"I'm glad you see it my way," Randy said. "Now go get a move on and pack a bag—we're going to be in Vegas for a week."

"Yes, sir," Ted replied, dragging Cody with him. "Right away."

"Good," Randy sighed, heading to his own room to pack. As he shut the door, he opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out his favorite weapon, a Glock 29. "Just as insurance in case anyone gets funny in front of me and my boys," he whispered. Then he began to pack.

Both Cody and Ted must have had the same idea, for they both reached into their personal gun stashes as well.

"Can't go without the Desert Eagle," Cody murmured. Ted walked into his room, holding the same weapon in his hand. "Guess great minds do think alike," Ted snickered.

"Guess so," Cody said. "Wonder which one Randy took?"

"Probably his Glock 29—you know how much he loves that thing," Ted replied.

"Yeah. Did you pack yet? You know how impatient Randy gets," Cody asked.

"Already did—it's not hard for me to pack for a week. Even you know that," Ted hated reminding Cody of these things.

"I'm done," Randy called from his room. "Cody, you done yet? I know Ted is."

"Now I'm done," Cody yelled. "Did Mr. Layfield provide the jet?"

"Of course he did. Why wouldn't he?" Randy asked.

"Because I know he had been investigated by the Feds for illegal trafficking—with that same jet," Cody answered.

"Ah! Someone's been reading up on my friends," Randy murmured. "I knew there was something about you when I hired you," he added.

"Yeah, I like to read up on people's friends and accomplices," Cody said. "It gives me an insight on what I'm working with."

"That's why I let him do the research," Ted pointed out. "I don't have the time to waste on small stuff like that."

"Good idea. When I hired you guys, I noticed Cody's talent to pick out the relevant shit. And yours, Teddy—who knew you'd have the ability to profile people the way you do? It's amazing."

What can we say?" Cody asked. "We try."

"Good," Randy said. "Let's go. The car's waiting for us."

**Meanwhile, in St. Louis:**

"Sigh, this is unbelievable," Beth groaned, sipping on her fourth cup of coffee that morning. "I don't get it—how was this possible?"

"Even I don't know," Dave muttered. "All I know is that someone walked into Potosi without being seen—and took those guys out. Unbelievable indeed."

"Yeah," Beth said. "But you know Kennedy's going to think you're some sort of psychic because of that premonition you had."

"He already does—this is why I think he doesn't like me very much," Dave snickered. "He's just jealous that I know my way around dangerous criminals."

"Criminals that haven't been caught," a voice behind them said.

"Hey Cena," Dave greeted the voice, without looking up.

A shocked John Cena's mouth opened in surprise. "Damn, dude. How do you do that?" he asked.

"I just knew it was you, I don't have to look up," Dave replied.

"Hey, John," Beth said. "What's up?"

"Anyway," John continued. "So I hear that Orton's former accomplices were found dead at Potosi. Any leads?"

"None as of yet," Beth replied.

"I want in on this case. That fucker needs to go down," Cena answered.

"John, are you high or something?" Dave asked. "There is no way Gabriel would let you in on this case."

"Actually, Dave," another voice cut in, "I think you and Beth may be in need of another hand on this one."

All three detectives turned around to find their boss, DJ Gabriel, behind them. "Morning, y'all," he said, greeting them with his strong British accent, a smile, and a cup of Dunkin' Donuts coffee. "The coffee in this dump is enough to kill someone—don't worry, I had Alicia bring some in for you as well."

Alicia, as in Alicia Fox, was his assistant—and a very good one at that. "Here I am," she said, bouncing up to them. "I also got donuts for you guys—is that okay, Sheriff?"

"That is more than fine," DJ said, a smile on his face. "Thanks, darlin'. That's all. Just go have the reports I asked Jillian to prepare ready for me to read."

"Of course," Alicia replied, heading off in the direction of the file clerk's office. "Jillian!" she called. "Are those reports the boss wanted done yet?"

Jillian Hall poked her head out of her office. "Just about. Yep, I'm done. Just have him sign on the X's and give them back to me to be processed for filing after."

"Will do," Alicia promised. "Coffee?"

"Love some," Jillian replied as Alicia handed her a cup. "Mmm, Toasted Almond. How'd you guess?"

"I guess it's ESP. That's my favorite too," Alicia said.

"Well, whatever it is," Jillian said, "that's amazing. Maybe the detectives could use you to crack some cases," she joked. "But, get those to Sheriff Gabriel. Then give them back to me when they're signed."

"Will do," Alicia said, heading back to her desk.

"Did you get those files, darlin'?" DJ asked.

"Here ya go," Alicia replied.

"Thanks. Just put them on my desk," he told her.

"Will do."

When she left to run errands, DJ turned back to the three detectives. "So," he asked. "What do we have on this case?"

Beth sighed, completely exasperated. "Absolutely nothing—no one saw anything. It was like someone went in, did the crime, and walked out—all in a matter of minutes."

"How the hell is that possible?" John asked, completely confused.

"I don't know," Beth replied. "But Dave was able to determine that someone was going to slip in there unnoticed—and get out the same damn way."

"We have a psychic in our ranks," DJ began, "and a psycho to catch."

"Ha," John muttered. "If he could be caught is the question."

"Trust me,"Dave said. "He'll be caught."

"How? No one can find him—much less get a lead on him," John retorted.

"That, my dear Cena," DJ began again, "is where you're wrong. We'll catch him—and his gang—if there is one. Trust that."

**Las Vegas, May 31, 9:30p.m.**

"Well, that wasn't a bad flight," Randy said, shaking his head. He, Cody, and Ted had just been informed by a flight attendant that they were about to land at McCarran International Airport.

"Nah," Cody replied, watching the stewardess walk away. "Damn, what an ass she has on her. What I wouldn't do to--."

"Shut up," Ted muttered, tossing a pillow at him. "There'll be more ass than you can tap at the hotel."

"He's right," Randy cut in. "Layfield promised us that we would be entertained in the Fantasy Suite—where Jericho usually puts his high profile clientèle."

"That's good," Cody said. "I can't wait to tap some ass—then kill that ass after—literally."

"Me either," Randy agreed. "I love the smell of blood in the morning."

"As do I," Ted murmured. "We're about to land. I'm starving."

"Chris will have that figured out when we get there. As far as I know, he has plans to make sure that our stay is going to be the most pleasurable," Randy assured them.

"He'd better," Cody grumbled. "All work and no play makes this Runnels a very angry mofo—and I'm not going to be held liable for my actions."

"He will," Randy reassured him. "There will be a lot of women for you to run a gauntlet through. Don't worry."

"Excuse me, Mr. Orton," the stewardess cut in. "There is a phone call for you. Mr. Irvine is on the line."

Randy took the phone from her. "Thank you, darling. I will call you when I am done," he replied. "Orton here."

"Randy! What's up, dude?" Chris asked.

"We just landed, otherwise, I have a fussy baby by the name of Cody here—he wants ass, and nothing but ass."

Chris burst out laughing. "That we have—I'm actually in your suite—so is JBL. Where's Ted?"

"Here laughing at Cody," Randy couldn't help but laugh. "They may be getting ready to fight. This is getting funny as hell."

"Hm," Chris snickered. "I can't wait. Get here as fast as possible—these bitches are HOT."

"All right, we're getting off the plane. We'll be there in a few minutes. Orton out." Randy hung up, and called the stewardess over to him.

"Here ya go, sweetie," he said, patting her backside.

"Thank you, Mr. Orton," she replied, walking back towards her seat.

The plane finally landed, and as soon as it did, all three men quickly left the plane and headed to the exit, where Chris's private limo was waiting for them. Then it was off to the Palms for what was going to be a fun-filled week of drinking, women, and gambling for the men of the Legacy.


	4. Files of the Armed and Dangerous

A/N: This chapter is just the crime files of the Legacy, Chris Jericho, and JBL...there will be more of the Las Vegas trip Randy and his boys took in the next chapter.

Chapter 4- Files of the Armed and Dangerous

"Well," DJ said, handing Dave a stack of folders. "These are the files for Orton, DiBiase, Runnels, Irvine, and Layfield. Obviously if the Legend Killer isn't working alone, chances are that DiBiase and Runnels are working with him. From what I know, Irvine and Layfield are old friends of Orton's, and they're both located in Las Vegas."

"What else do we know about them?" Beth asked. "Just Layfield and Irvine."

"Well, Jericho—as he prefers to be called—was frontman for a band back in the day—Fozzy, if I remember right. But, as he and the band stayed in Las Vegas back in 2440, he had the idea to challenge George Maloof—the owner of the Palms, to a poker game. Of course, Maloof was drunk and beyond high to realize that Jericho was playing him for his own hotel. Needless to say, when the game ended, the Palms was now in the hands of Chris Jericho. He was nice enough to let the Maloofs stay in the hotel and work for him," DJ continued.

"That was nice," Dave murmured. "But what about Layfield?"

"Layfield," DJ murmured, "works for Jericho. He runs most of the strip clubs in Las Vegas. That is all I have on him—is that he is a strip club boss. Oh, and he is currently being investigated for drug trafficking out of Japan and Indonesia."

"Fuck, that doesn't help much," Beth growled. "Orton got away with murder. And we don't know where he or whoever killed Sim and Manu is."

"Beth, calm down," John said. "You're only getting yourself worked up for nothing. And if Layfield and Jericho are in LV, there is no way they could have done the murders. They didn't even know Sim or Manu."

"Sorry," Beth apologized. "I can't help it. He murdered my best friend."

"Anyway, here you go, you three can take your time reading these," DJ said. "I've got a meeting with Holly and Kennedy, so I'm on the way to Potosi. If anything, let Alicia know and she'll get the message to me."

"Okay, have fun," Dave said, not looking up from his reading.

"How the devil does he do that?" DJ asked. "Very strange."

"Something I guess I was born with," Dave murmured.

"Well, I'm out. I should be back in a few days," DJ said, picking up his overnight bag and heading out the door.

"Well," John said, picking up a file. "Shall we start reading?"

"Fine by me," Dave said. "Beth?"

"Let's do this—who knows how long we'll be here tonight," she said.

**File #1: Randy Orton**

Name: _Randal Keith Orton_

Age: _28_

DOB: _04/01/2420_

Wanted For: _Murder (both 1__st__ and 2__nd__ Degree—1 charge) and Conspiracy to Commit Murder._

_(Prison time never served—disappeared after the 2448 murder of Jefferson City police officer Carolyn Grandbury)_

Reward (if found): _$60,000.00 _(dead)

_$120,000.00 _(alive)

Dangerous: _Extremely (also armed)_

Other Charges: _Extortion (3 counts), Aggravated Assault (5 counts), Rape (4 counts—even though this hasn't been determined), Sexual Assault (1 count), Embezzlement (4 counts)._

After this first entry was a huge stack of papers, including photos of Randy with his dad, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, who was currently in jail for the murder of a Las Cruces, New Mexico woman back in 2430.

Obviously, it was clear where Randy's insanity came from.

"Hm," Beth murmured. "It says here that Randy has always been able to avoid the police at all costs—especially to keep himself out of jail. He thought that his father was weak because he's sitting in a jail cell. Personally, I don't see a jail cell as being safe for anyone on the Legend Killer's list right now," she added.

"I'm with you on that one," John said. "Also, look at this. The rape charges came in 2440, while he was in the Marines. He was on leave in Stuttgart when he went to a bar with some friends. Those friends guarded the door to the women's bathroom, where he proceeded to rape not one, but _four_ women at one time. They didn't charge anyone, because they were gone before the women were found—and Randy had been on the next plane back to the States."

"Aha!" Dave shouted. "That's why that wasn't determined. He was gone already. Nice. Next file."

**File #2: Chris Jericho (Irvine)**

Name: _Christopher Keith Irvine_

Age: _38_

DOB: _11/09/2410_

Occupation: _Hotelier/Musician_

Wanted For: _Extortion (18 counts) and Bribery (30 counts)._

_(Latest charge was in 2440, when the Palms changed hands.)_

Reward (if found): _None_

Dangerous: _Extremely (also armed)_

Other Charges: _None_

"Now Jericho's an easy one. He hasn't done much wrong," John said, tossing the file to the side. "If he committed murder, then we'd have something on him."

"I think Beth and I both agree on that one," Dave said. "Next!"

**File #3: Ted DiBiase**

Name: _Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr._

Age: _26_

DOB: _11/08/2421_

Wanted For: _Murder (2__nd__ Degree) and Conspiracy to Commit Murder (w/Cody Runnels)_

Reward (if found): _$60,000.00 (dead)_

_$120,000.00 (alive)_

Dangerous:_ Extremely (also armed)_

Other Charges: _None_

**File #4: Cody Rhodes (Runnels)**

Name: _Cody Garrett Runnels_

Age: _23_

DOB: _06/30/2425_

Wanted For: _Murder (2__nd__ Degree) and Conspiracy to Commit Murder (w/Ted DiBiase)._

Reward (if found):_$60,000.00 (dead)_

_$120,000.00 (alive)_

Dangerous: _Extremely (also armed)_

Other Charges: _None_

"These two are so young," Dave hissed under his breath. "They don't need to be caught up in this shit."

"Well," Beth said. "From what I read on these two is that they work together to commit crimes. Interesting thing is that they stick together. When one falls, the other will go down with him. Maybe this would be why someone like Randy Orton would hire them—that is, if he did."

"Good concept," John said. "And if that is the case, then they would have probably been the ones to do all his dirty work."

"But," Dave added. "Would all of that dirty work include breaking into Potosi, killing two guards, and then offing Sim and Manu?"

"I say yes," Beth replied. "John?"

"I say the same," John murmured, rifling through another page. "But it doesn't make sense. Randy would look at this scenario as something fishy, wouldn't he?"

"It would be that way if he were looking in at it from our perspective," Dave grunted. "He would probably see it as if there was a double murder taking place at a prison which is supposed to be heavily guarded, then why was there no one noticing who was walking inside?"

"Probably because Holly and Kennedy are the only ones who take their jobs seriously," John snickered.

**File #5: John Bradshaw Layfield**

Name: _John Charles Layfield_

Age: _42_

DOB: _11/29/2446_

Occupation: _Strip club owner_

Wanted For: _Illegal Drug Trafficking (2 counts)_

Reward (if found): _None_

Dangerous: _Semi (also armed)_

Other Charges: _None_

"Damn," Beth groaned. "Nothing on Jibble, as some of the women who work for him call him. He's clean, except for the trafficking charge."

"Well, I think we're going to have to pay them all a visit," Dave said.

"We don't know where the hell they are," Beth said, frowning.

"Well, we'll have to find that out, won't we?" John asked.

"Check the airport. I'm sure they will have records of every flight to go in and out of Missouri," Dave growled.

"Let's sleep on it tonight, and then pick up on it in the morning," John said, glancing at his watch. "I need to get home to Tatiana anyway."

"Okay, then it's settled. We'll do this in the morning," Dave said. "Damn, it's 10:00 already? Wow."

They packed up the files and put them on Dave's desk, then headed out to their cars. "Night, you two," Beth said. "See you in the morning."

"Night," Dave and John said. "Dunkin' Donuts in the morning?"

"Definitely," Beth replied. "I'll get it."

They got in their cars and drove off in the direction of their homes.


	5. Vegas, Baby!

A/N: Jericho and JBL will be mentioned a bit more in this chapter. Read and review!

Chapter 5- Vegas, Baby!!

**Las Vegas, May 31, 10:43p.m.**

"Oh, yeah...Vegas, here we come!"An ecstatic Cody yelled out the roof of the limousine. "We're going to live it up while we're here. Live it up!"

"Get the fuck back in here," Ted scolded. "I want a turn."

"No, _I_ will get a turn now," Randy sternly replied. "Then you, Teddy. I want you to look for places to chill—other than the Palms."

"Yes, sir." Ted pulled out a Las Vegas guidebook and began to research things to do.

"I think you had enough time out there, Code. Let me have a turn," Randy said, tugging on the younger man's shirt.

"Hey! Hang on, Randy. Can't you see I'm trying to get my mack on?" Cody asked, turning his attention to two women walking up Las Vegas Boulevard.

"What mack?" Ted asked, his eyes still in the guidebook. "All I see is a little bitch."

Cody's face turned bright red. "What did you say?" he thundered.

"A little BITCH who thinks he can mack," Ted repeated.

"Hey now," Randy shouted. "Stop, or I'll have the limo turn around."

"Sorry, Randy," they both said.

"It's fine—now, for the MILLIONTH time, Code—come back in so I can get a chance to hang out the roof," Randy repeated.

"Okay. Ladies, I will see you later," Cody said, retreating back inside the limo. "Your turn, boss man."

"Finally. Hey ladies, want a ride?" Randy asked.

The two women looked at Randy and giggled. "Nah, that's okay," they said. "Thanks anyway."

"You sure?" Randy asked. "You look like you've been walking all night, because that's what you were doing in my head, baby."

Cody snickered. "What a corny ass line," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, whatever works for him," Ted replied. "Even if it is corny."

"I heard that," Randy snarled, lowering himself back into his seat. "That line used to work all the time."

"When?" Cody snickered again.

"Hey, don't get cocky with me, Cody Garrett Runnels," Randy growled.

"Why not, Randal Keith Orton?" Cody snapped back.

"Oh, stop it, you two," Ted shouted. "My head is beginning to hurt."

"Yes, Dad," Cody and Randy said, sarcastically, of course.

They finally arrived at the Palms, where their buddies Chris and JBL met them at the front entrance.

"You made it," Chris said, extending his hand to Randy, who warmly shook it. "Cody! Ted! Glad you could come."

"Yes," Layfield said. "Welcome to Sin City, boys. Enjoy your stay—and I mean it. I've got the finest ass from all my strip clubs here for you to enjoy—let me know if they're being feisty enough for you."

"I agree," Chris continued. "Let me show you to your suite. I'm sure you'll like it."

The five men walked into the hotel. "Wow," Cody exclaimed. "This is a kick ass hotel, Chris. What happened to the Maloof family?"

"That's easy," JBL said. "They work for Chris now. Since they lost the hotel, and he didn't feel like kicking them out, he let them live in a few of the suites on the 20th floor."

"What the fuck, dude? You going soft?" Randy asked Chris.

"Hell fucking no. They didn't have anywhere else to go, I offered them jobs and a place to stay. That's all," Chris said, quickly defending himself.

"That was honorable enough," Cody said. "For someone who isn't so honorable. Anyway, where are the girls?"

"And the booze," Ted added. "I need me some of both."

"Don't you always?" Cody asked.

Ted glared at him. "Don't you even start. Your punk ass is the same fucking way."

"I know. I was just teasing," Cody replied.

Finally they were at their suite for the week. "Wow," Randy said. "Motherfucker, you sure know how to treat a bitch, don't you?"

"Hell yeah," Chris replied. "Like I said, you've been my best friend for years, Orton. There was no way I was going to make you and your boys sleep in one of the regular rooms for your stay."

"Well, that was nice of you, Jericho. This is going to be a very pleasant and pleasurable stay. These two need it—after all, they took out Sim and Manu—and pulled it off without a hitch," Randy explained.

"Say what?" JBL's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "They did what?"

"No way," Chris said. "Holy shit, how was that possible? How did they get into the jail?"

"That would be Potosi—the one with the shit guards. It was easy, we just strangled two guards, took their clothes, and walked on in," Ted replied.

"That easy?" JBL asked. "And no one saw you? Wow."

"Then we stood by Kennedy and Holly's offices until we were able to finish the job," Cody finished.

Chris's eyes widened with shock. "Well, I'll be fucked. Amazing."

"I taught them everything they know," Randy said. "And they were better than those two idiots. I am so proud," he added, wiping away a tear from his eye.

"You should be," JBL told him. "That was by far the best news I heard today."

"Anyway," Chris cleared his throat. "Shall we go inside?"

"YES!" The Legacy were near the point of dying. "Girls, girls, girls," they chanted.

"Okay, here we go," Chris replied, opening the door.

"Wow," Randy said. "This...is...wow."

"What?" Cody asked. "Wow, this is huge, man."

"Damn!" Ted was speechless.

"I take it you like it," JBL said, ushering them inside. "Ladies, you can come out now."

Upon hearing their employer call for them, JBL's finest exotic dancers walked out to greet the suite's inhabitants.

"Yes, Mr. Layfield?" One of them asked.

"Selina," JBL murmured, running a hand on her arm, "go make yourself useful and ensure Mr. Orton has a good time, will ya? The same goes for you, Darlene. You too, Kacie."

"Yes, sir." Without another word, she did what she was told and made a beeline for Randy, whose mouth had dropped at the sight of her. The other two followed suit, wrapping their hands around Ted and Cody's waists.

"Dear God," Randy began, "they're HOT, just like you said, Irvine."

"Would I lie?" Chris asked. "I only tell the truth, dude."

"Ahem," JBL said, clearing his throat. "I think I'm going to take a walk down to the lobby and work something out with the chef at Blue Agave...he is a personal friend of mine."

"That place is the best. The oysters are awesome," Ted replied.

"Our dads used to come to Vegas years ago," Cody explained. "And they would talk about that restaurant all the time—all the oysters they could eat and all that."

"I see," Randy said. "Sounds like fun."

"Which is what we should be having," Chris interrupted. "Let's go see what fun you could have—or do you want to be around 'Layfield's Ladies of the Night'?" he asked.

"I think we'd want to carry these ladies on our arms," Randy cut in. "Right, boys?"

"Hell yeah," Cody and Ted both replied.

"You know the saying," Chris said. "What happens in Vegas..."

"Stays up in this bitch," Randy finished.

"You said it—let's go, shall we?" Cody asked. He was obviously wanting to get out to the casino.

"I agree," Ted replied. "It's getting a bit stuffy in here. Let's go."

They left the suite, allowing the other girls to stay there until they returned.

This was indeed going to be a great few days in Las Vegas.


	6. The Bounty Hunter and the Reporter

A/N: This is the chapter where Katarin and Katelin meet over the the phone. Katelin, Katarin, and Chris are my own characters. I've also used Sim and Manu's real names in this chapter as well.

This chapter is also dedicated to John'sAngel, since she's Katarin. Love ya girlie!!

Chapter 6- The Bounty Hunter and the Reporter

**High Ridge, 11:00a.m.**

**Katarin Welsh Bounties**

"Seriously, Kat," Dave said. "You have all the info you need—in case any reporters come calling about Randy."

"I'll try," was all Katarin said.

It was only Tuesday, and Katarin Welsh felt like her head was going to explode. "Aargh," she moaned. "God, please let this phone stop ringing for once."

She was contemplating whether or not to answer the phone—until the phone rang again.

"Katarin Welsh Bounties. This is Katarin, how may I help you?" she answered.

"Ms. Welsh? This is Katelin Breenwood, from ABC News in Washington, DC. How are you today?" the voice on the other end greeted her.

"Ah! Yes—Ms. Breenwood. How are you?" Katarin replied. "What can I do you for?"

"Well," Katelin said. "I'm calling because I'm doing a story on Randy Orton, the serial killer."

Katarin's eyes flew open. "The Legend Killer? The one who disappeared after murdering a cop in Missouri?" she asked.

"Yep," Katelin answered. "I was told to call you by my boss, Chris Browning. He said that you were in touch with a Detective Dave Batista from St. Louis."

"Oh, that's right. Dave and I go way back," Katarin replied. "Of course I'll help you. What exactly do you want to know?" she asked.

"Anything you may have on him," Katelin said. "Anything will do for this story."

"But you have to be careful what you say. Anything that looks like a joke to Orton, just in case he watches your report on him—will get you into serious trouble if he comes out of hiding," Katarin explained.

"What do you mean?" Katelin asked.

"I mean," Katarin said, a smirk on her face, "that if he is watching the report on tv, there will be something that will make him snap. And then he'll send his boys out on you."

"He has accomplices, I'm guessing," Katelin murmured.

"New accomplices. Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes—they're just as nuts as he is—I don't think Dave knew they were even working for him. I just have a feeling they are. They would come after you and bring you back to Randy to let him deal with you," Katarin replied.

"So," Katelin said. "What happened to James Reiher, Jr. and Afa Anoa'i, Jr.?" she asked.

"Murdered a few days ago, from what Dave told me. Someone managed to sneak into Potosi Correctional Center in Potosi, Missouri. The perps found them in their cells after strangling two guards who were stationed at the wardens' offices. Once they found them—the rest was easy for them. They just walked in unnoticed and murdered the poor saps before they could call for help. Then they left when they were done—and there was NO weapon left at the scene of the crime. A guard finally found them at 2:30 the next morning," Katarin said, rifling through the files on her desk.

"Wow, tragic," Katelin said. "And they never found a weapon?"

"No weapon." Katarin said. "Weird, huh?"

Katelin was stunned. "Are you freaking kidding me?" she asked.

"No," Katarin said. "They found no weapons near either body—but there were multiple stab wounds—and not a weapon present."

"This is going to be gold!" Katelin exclaimed. "I'm going to have fun doing this story!"

"As I said," Katarin interrupted, "be careful—anything sets the Legend Killer into a rage if he feels he's being mocked."

"I'll be fine," Katelin replied. "I've gone to Iraq five times—I think I'll survive this story. Trust me."

_I dunno about that, _Katarin thought. "Then I guess you can," she replied.

"I think I've got everything I need. But, can I ask you a favor?" Katelin asked.

"Ask away," Katarin answered.

"Do you think you can help me with this story?" Katelin said.

"Of course! What would you like me to do?" Katarin asked.

"Pose as a stripper," Katelin said. "I know that John Layfield owns a few strip clubs in Las Vegas. What I would need is for you to go to LV and audition for him and Chris Irvine."

"As in Chris Jericho?" Katarin wondered. "That man is a sicko."

"But that sicko is Layfield's employer—and if Layfield says yes, then Jericho says so too," Katelin explained. "You may get lucky."

"Eww—as if," Katarin muttered. "But I'll do it."

"Good! When will I see you in Las Vegas?" Katelin asked.

"I can leave tonight—I've already arranged to stay at the Palms. That way, I can look into what's going on over there—I got a tip from someone else that the Legacy—that's what they—meaning Orton, Rhodes, and DiBiase—call themselves," Katarin said.

"I'm leaving tonight too. I'll be at the Mandalay Bay," Katelin said.

"Then we'll meet up for dinner at the Planet Hollywood. This will be great!" Katarin said. "I wanted to get that fucker Orton for the longest time. I wonder if I'll be lucky this time."

"The hotel or the restaurant?" Katelin asked.

"The restaurant—it's actually at Caesars Palace," Katarin said.

"Ah, I take it you've been to Vegas before then," Katelin murmured.

"Once, when there was a tip on Orton. Turned out to be a hoax—someone who wanted the reward money decided to say they saw him, when it wasn't him," Katarin hissed. "That made me furious. Of course, the guy wound up in jail that night."

"I would keep anyone like that in jail," Katelin replied. "That's not funny."

"But that bought Orton a LOT of time to find somewhere else to go," Katarin said. "When I get that bastard, he's going to go away for a LONG time."

"I'd better get off here," Katelin said. "I've got to go finish my packing. I'll see you in Vegas."

"Me too," Katarin replied. "See you there. I should be at my hotel by 9 tonight."

"Same as me. I have your cell number, so I'll call when I arrive," Katelin said. "Bye for now."

"Bye," Katarin said, hanging up the receiver. Picking it up again, she dialed the number to the St. Louis Sheriff's Department.

"Dave Batista, please," she said when the operator answered.

"Batista here," Dave answered a few seconds later.

"Hey, Dave, it's Katarin," she said.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Dave asked.

"Katelin Breenwood—the reporter over in DC—just called me. How the hell do you know these things will happen?" she asked.

"I had a guess?" Dave laughed.

"You have got to be psychic or something. Anyway, she called me to ask about Orton," Katarin said.

"What did you tell her?" Dave asked.

"That Orton may or may not be in Vegas. But that doesn't mean that he won't be, does it?" she asked.

"I have a feeling he is. And I have another feeling that he isn't alone. And that he may have caught up with some 'old friends'," Dave said.

"Well, whatever—are you and your friends going to come out?" Katarin asked.

"When you say to," Dave replied.

"Good, then I'll be in touch," Katarin said. "I've got to finish packing."

"Don't let me keep you," Dave said. "I'll let John, Beth, and DJ know what's going on."

"Nice—oh,and Dave?" Katarin began.

"Hm?" Dave asked.

"I have to pose as a stripper. Katelin thinks I should go audition for JBL, and if he picks me, then that'll get me closer to Orton."

"I say do it," Dave said. "That way, if he picks you, Randy will take a liking to you. And if that happens, then we got him."

"Then I'm going to do it. You let your guys know, and I'll be in touch," Katarin said.

"Bye, girlie," Dave replied. "Let me know when to get out there."

"Will do," Katarin said. "Later."

They hung up. Dave then called Beth and John over. "That was Katarin Welsh. She's going to go to Vegas, because she thinks Orton may be there. John, did you call the airport?"

"That I did. They have no records of anyone flying out to LV," John said.

"Damn," Beth said. "Well, now what do we do?" she asked.

"Just sit and wait—she said she'll call us," Dave replied.

"That I can do. Which would let me get time to do some research," John muttered.

"On what?" Beth asked.

"Layfield...somehow, I think these files are wrong on him. There has to be something here that we can nab him on," John replied.

"Leave that to Katarin," Dave said. "If anyone can do it, she can. Which is my next order of business—she's on her way to LV to pose as a stripper for Layfield," Dave said.

"Is she serious?" Beth asked.

"She's serious. And she usually gets the bad guys that way," Dave answered. "Maybe this was how Katelin planned it."

"Katelin? As in Breenwood?" John asked.

"Yeah, the reporter. She asked Katarin to help her with her story," Dave said.

"Awesome! I hope they know what they're doing," a voice said behind them.

"Hey, Jillian," Dave said, not looking up as usual.

"How—?" Jillian asked.

"Don't ask," Beth said. "I don't know either."

Meanwhile, both Katelin and Katarin's planes had landed at McCarran International Airport. They went to their respective hotels and began to get themselves ready to meet at the Planet Hollywood.

Upon arriving, Katarin immediately dialed Katelin's cell phone. "Katelin? Hey, it's Katarin. I'll be at the restaurant in 20 minutes."

"Hey!" Katelin said, almost tripping over the bellhop. "I just got to my hotel. I'll be there as soon as I get myself together here."

"Take your time," Katarin said. "I'm just finishing my unpacking."

"I will," Katelin said. "I'm going to go check in now, I'll see you soon."

Neither of them knew they were being watched.

"Yeah, boss," John Morrison said into his cell phone. "That reporter is here at the Mandalay Bay. Should Mike and I go in for the kill?"

"No," Chris said. "Get back here. I want to see who this Katarin she was talking to is."

"Whatever you say, boss," Morrison said, hanging up. "Mike, let's go. The boss said to fall back."

"Aww," Mike Mizanin groaned. "I wanted to follow people around tonight."

"Well, you know we can't go against Jericho's wishes—he'd kill us," Morrison said. "Let's go."


	7. Night Moves

A/N: Introducing Miz and Morrison, who also work for Y2J...too bad there isn't a file on these two.

Chapter 7- Night Moves

Miz and Morrison made their way back to the Palms. From there, they waited for Chris to meet with them.

Jericho, followed by JBL and the Legacy, walked into the private room of the Blue Agave. "What do you have for me?" he asked.

"Well," Morrison began. "There is a reporter by the name of Katelin Breenwood staying at the Mandalay Bay. She's supposed to be meeting someone named Katarin at the Planet Hollywood restaurant tonight. I think they've caught up to each other now."

JBL sighed. "What are we doing, spying on a reporter now?" he complained.

"Not just any reporter," Randy said. "She is from DC—and she is a damn good reporter at that. She's fascinated by crimes like murder and torture and all that."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Jericho asked.

"She was the one covering the story on the cop I killed at that coffee bar in downtown St. Louis," Randy explained.

"Ah! Now I remember," Miz said. "I knew she looked familiar. Told ya, Morrison."

"Okay," Morrison said, rolling his eyes. "I believe you."

"What else do we know?" JBL asked.

"That's all I know for now," Morrison said. "I don't know anything about that Katarin chick, though. Maybe she's here to audition for you, Jibble."

"I could use another girl for the Den, don't you think?" JBL asked Jericho.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. Mike, why don't you and Morrison go check this girl out and see if she's even worth looking at," Jericho ordered.

"Yes, Boss," Miz replied. "Come on, John," he continued, pushing Morrison out of his chair.

"This will be something," Randy muttered. "Those two are idiots, you know that?"

Chris shrugged. "I know, but they get the job done. What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know—maybe these two should go with them—just in case," Randy said. "Go on, you two. Keep those idiots company."

"Sure thing, Boss," Cody said, standing up. "Right away."

"Hey! Wait for me," Ted yelled.

"This is going to be something else," JBL said as he watched Ted and Cody chase down Miz and Morrison.

Meanwhile, Katarin and Katelin had met up at the Planet Hollywood and were just settling down to eat when Katarin's phone went off.

"Hold on a minute," she told Katelin as she walked off towards the restrooms. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Katelin said.

Katarin answered her phone. "Katarin Welsh here."

"Kat?" Dave asked.

"Dave? Hey, what's up?" Katarin asked.

"Nothing, what's going on there? You talk to Katelin yet?" he asked.

"Bout to now...we're about to have dinner."

"Good—we were just wondering what was going on down there. Any sighting of Orton yet?"

"Nope. Listen, I've got to go. Katelin's waiting for me to sit and have dinner," Katarin said. "I hope I'm not being rude."

"Hell no! I was just curious is all," Dave replied. "Have fun."

"I will," Katarin replied, hanging up her phone. "Sorry bout that," she said, returning to the table.

"That's okay...I was looking over the menu anyway," Katelin said. "What was that about?"

"That was Dave Batista. Just checking to see what was going on here," Katarin explained.

"He seems to be very perceptive," Katelin said.

"He is, and sometimes it gets to me," Katarin sighed. "And on top of that, everyone we know thinks he's psychic. He always seems to know when something's wrong."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Katelin asked.

"It is, but you don't know him as well as I do," Katarin said, shaking her head.

At once, a waiter walked up to their table. "Are we ready to order?" he asked.

"I think we are," Katelin replied. "I'll have the steak, medium rare."

"And I will have the same," Katarin said.

"And what to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Diet Sprite," Katarin replied.

"Okay," the waiter said. "I'll get your drinks and put in your orders. I'll be back."

Waiting till the waiter walked away, Katarin turned to look at Katelin. "How was the flight?" she asked.

"Good. How was yours?" Katelin replied.

"Good. I couldn't wait till I got here," Katarin said.

They laughed. "That is funny," Katelin said.

"Hm," Cody said. "Why would that reporter be talking to a stripper?"

"Because, she's probably being interviewed by the reporter," Ted whispered.

"We should take her to see Jibble and Y2J," Miz grumbled.

"Let them eat first," Ted told them. "Then we'll bring her to the guys—by force, of course."

"Would that be something Randy would do?" Morrison asked.

"As a matter of fact," Cody said. "Yes, he would."

"I think Jibble would make the girl take her food to go," Miz snickered.

Finally the food came, and Katarin and Katelin dug into their food.

"This is good," Katelin murmured.

"I agree," Katarin said.

"Are they going to finish eating?" Miz complained. "I'm getting bored."

"See? They're almost done," Ted murmured. "And I think after that they'll separate, and Katelin will go back to her hotel. I think the other one is staying at the Palms."

"She is. I saw her check in an hour ago," Cody said.

After a while, dinner was done for the two women. "That was good," Katarin said, letting out a burp as she spoke. "Oops, excuse me."

"That's fine," Katelin said. "I think I'll get back to the hotel so I can start my research."

"And I think I'm in for a LONG nap," Katarin said. "That is before I go out later."

"Well, then," Katelin said. "Don't let me stop you. We'll talk tomorrow."

"That's cool. See you tomorrow," Katarin said as they got up from the table.

Just then, the waiter came back. "Your check's been paid for," he said.

"By whom?" both women asked.

"Someone who wants to remain anonymous," the waiter replied.

"Hm, weird. Thank you," they said. They then parted ways—Katelin back to the Mandalay Bay, and Katarin to the Palms.

Just as Katarin was about to walk out the door of the restaurant, she was approached by four men.

"Can we ask you something?" one of them asked.


	8. I'm In Love With A Stripper

A/N: Katarin—or Ekaterina, as she calls herself here, is being taken to Y2J and Jibble for her "audition." This is also where Randy begins to fall in love with her—since he doesn't know she is the bounty hunter who is in LV to try to bring him to justice.

I've also used Miz, Morrison, Ted, and Cody's real names here. She doesn't know who they are—she figures they're innocent enough.

We'll see what happens...enjoy and review!

Chapter 8- I'm In Love With A Stripper

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Katarin said. "Where are we going?"

One of the men spoke up. "To the Den," he replied. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were a showgirl looking to audition for one of the strip bosses. I will tell you, the man who runs that joint is a master at picking out dancers for his club."

"Okay, but first, who are you?" Katarin asked.

"Hennigan's the name. John Hennigan," Morrison said, kissing her hand. "And these three are Mike Mizanin, Teddy DiBiase, and Cody Runnels. Our pleasure to meet such a hot lady as yourself."

"Ekaterina Parishkova," Katarin said, using her alias. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you have a dancing name, Ekaterina?" Cody asked. "I'm curious."

Katarin laughed. "I do. It's Danger."

"Oh! I so like that," Miz laughed. "I wonder if Mr. Layfield would like it."

"Suits a hot dame like her," Ted murmured. "Let's go to the Den, shall we? He hates it when he has to wait a long time for new dancers."

"Sounds good to me," Morrison said. "Let me get the car."

While he went to do that, Cody excused himself, due to his cell phone ringing. "I have to answer this. Be right back."

"Rhodes here," he said.

"Yo, did you get the girl?" Jericho asked.

"We did. We'll meet you at the Den in 20?" Cody asked.

"The Den. In 20," Randy snatched the phone from Chris. "Good job, Code. I can't wait to see what this chick looks like. We're on the way now."

"You'll fall in love with her—she is freaking drop dead gorgeous."

"Give me that," Chris snapped. "Jericho out."

Once Cody rejoined the group, everyone filed into the limo that was waiting for them. "Where to, Mr. Hennigan?" the driver asked.

"The Den—and step on it," Morrison ordered.

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, both parties arrived at the Den.

"Damn," Randy murmured. "She is hot—good Lord, I died and went to heaven."

"Control yourself, Randy," JBL said. "She may be hot, but I want to see if the dame can dance."

"From what they were telling me before Randal grabbed the phone," Chris murmured, "the chick can dance."

"Well, I want to see her dance first," JBL grumbled.

"Who is your boss again?" Chris snapped.

"You are," JBL answered.

"Good. Since we see eye to eye on that, then shut up," Chris said.

"Hah! That's showing him," Randy snickered.

"Anyway," Chris continued. "Bring out Miss Danger, if you please, boys."

"Right away, Chris," Cody and Ted replied as Miz and Morrison led Katarin to the front of the club.

"Break a leg," Ted whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, Teddy," Katarin said.

"Good Lord," Chris sighed. "She's—wow."

"Same thing I'm saying—she's freaking gorgeous," Randy replied. "Now, I'm with John here. Let's see some booty shaking, mama!"

"As you wish, Mr. Orton," Katarin said, walking onto the stage.

"First, what's your name, sweetie?" Chris asked.

"Ekaterina Parishkova, but my nickname's Danger," Katarin replied.

"Hmm, I knew it! I told you she looked Russian," Morrison said, nudging Cody's arm.

Cody shook his head. "I guess you were right. But we didn't bet on it, so I don't owe you shit."

"Oh, I know," Morrison said. "Just had to bust your chops."

"Shut up and let the girl dance," JBL ordered.

"Yes, sir," Miz muttered. "What crawled up his ass and died?"

"My foot, unfortunately," Chris said, laughing.

"Can I begin?" Katarin asked.

"Ooh! Sorry, Ekaterina," Randy apologized. "I was watching these two bicker so much that I forgot about this. Put the music on, Jibble."

JBL pushed the play button on the CD player. "Get shaking, toots," he said.

The music began to play, and Katarin began to sway her hips back and forth. Randy couldn't help but watch as she danced.

Chris noticed Randy staring at Katarin. "You like her," he whispered in a singsong voice.

"Um, I guess I do," Randy replied, dumbfounded.

"Aww," Ted snickered. "The boss has a crush on Danger. Look at him, Code."

"Huh?" Cody asked. He obviously was entranced by Katarin's dancing as well. "Oh, yeah, I see he does."

"You do too," Miz said.

"Nah, Rand can have her," Cody said. "He saw her first."

"That's the spirit," Morrison said.

"Hey, Jibble," Chris murmured. "Think Randy's fallen in love with the stripper. One bucket of cold water—stat!"

"Wha?" Randy asked.

"See? He's gone," JBL said. "He's in love."

During this time, Katarin kept on dancing. "Get on the pole, baby," Chris said.

"Yes, Mr. Irvine," Katarin replied. She did as she was told and climbed up to the top of the pole, only to follow it with a split on the way down.

"GODDAMN!" they all yelled.

Except for Randy, of course. "Holy shit," he murmured.

"She's freaking awesome," Cody said.

"Yeah," Morrison said. "That was wicked, Ekaterina. How did you do that?"

"She can tell us later," Chris said. "Danger, you're hired!"

"Hear, hear!" JBL yelled. "Misty! Bring some champagne, you have a new girl in your ranks."

"Yes, Mr. Layfield," his assistant said, running to the bar.

"Wow," Randy said.

Chris pulled him to the side. "You okay, man?" he asked.

"I think I'm in love," Randy said.

"We saw," Chris said. "Ask her out, I'm sure she won't say no."

"I'm a bit nervous," Randy confessed.

"You, the great Randy Orton? Nervous?" Chris asked. "Wow, there is something wrong here."

"I think it's because I'm thinking to ask her out—and not leave, for once."

"That is a good start," Chris said. "But I would advise you to ask her out—before any of these fools do."

"Good idea," Randy replied. "But let's go back out before they realize we're gone."

They returned to the front, where everyone had a glass of champagne in their hands. "Congrats, Ekaterina," Randy said, taking her hand in his.

"Thank you, Randy," she said.

"You're so beautiful," he began. "Would you do me the honor of letting me take you out to dinner? You know, to celebrate?"

Katarin was shocked. Here she was, having passed an audition to be the latest Den girl—and now she was being asked out by the Legend Killer himself. Now she was at a loss—and didn't know what to say.

"I mean I know I just met you, but I couldn't resist," Randy continued.

"It's fine—and yes, I will go out with you," Katarin said, a huge smile on her face.

Randy also had a smile on his face. "That's great!"

"Awww," Chris said. "This assclown found himself a girlfriend."

"Stop that," Randy snapped—and began to blush.

"Touchy, are we?" JBL asked, laughing.

"He's fine," Ted said. "He is always like that—when there is a hot lady present."

"Ted, I would advise not to do that," Cody warned.

"It's fine," Randy said. "He can voice his opinion. It's quite okay."

"Where are you taking her, may I ask?" JBL asked.

"Maybe to the Blue Agave—or that restaurant at the Riviera. What's it called?" Randy said.

"Kristofer's," Ted answered.

"That's it. Or she can pick wherever she wants. Either way, I got the funds to pay for it," Randy said.

"Since we're on that subject," Katarin said. "I'd like to try Fiamma at the MGM Grand."

"I hear the place is known for their steak. That sounds fine to me," Randy replied. "I know you're staying at the Palms as well. What time should I pick you up tomorrow night? That is, if Jibble allows you to have some fun."

"She can start the day after tomorrow," JBL said.

"Cool!" Katarin said. "Maybe 8? That way I have some time for myself."

"Then it's settled," Chris said. "He will pick you up at 8. But before that, I will send my personal seamstress up to your room to make a dress for you, Danger."

"That would be nice," Katarin said, blushing.

"Good, can I offer a ride back to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Sure. Why don't you come up for a while too? Get to know each other a bit?"

"Sounds fantastic."

Morrison went out to arrange for a limo to take Katarin back to the Palms. A few minutes later, the limo came, and Randy and Katarin stepped into it, but not before saying farewell to the group.

"Good evening, Mr. O," the driver said. "Am I taking you back to the hotel?"

"That you are, my man," Randy replied.

"Okay, the Palms it is."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Palms. "Which room are you in?" Randy asked.

"2104."

"I'm in 2208."

"Amazing hotel this is."

"I must agree that it is."

They boarded the elevator and headed up to Katarin's room—thank goodness she had made sure to hide her guns and everything bounty related before she left to meet Katelin at the Planet Hollywood.

Finally they arrived on the 21st floor. "Here we are," she said, opening the door.

"Nice spread." Randy couldn't help but marvel at the way the room was decorated. It was just as nice as his suite, but nicer.

"Thanks," Katarin said. "May I offer you a drink?"

"Of course. Bailey's if you have any."

"The room was mysteriously stocked with my favorites when I got here," Katarin explained.

"Well, according to Chris, there was a Parishkova registered. So, he made it his business to see what that Parishkova woman likes to drink," he snickered.

"I'm busted," Katarin said. "It is my favorite. But he didn't have to do all that."

"Please. This is Chris Irvine we're talking about here. He goes out of his way to treat his guests properly. Now, come, sit with me. Let's chat some."

Katarin took a seat next to Randy. "Okay," she said.

"Tell me, what is a fine woman like you doing in Vegas?" he asked.

"Looking to have a good time—and dance while I'm at it," she answered.

"And?" Randy asked.

"Find love in the process. I've been burned so much that I've given up," she said. "Or so I thought."

"You will," Randy murmured. "Just take a ride on the Orton Express, and you'll see that I can treat you better than any man ever could."

Katarin laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, baby. It sure is."


	9. A Date With The Legend Killer

A/N: Fiamma is a very good Las Vegas restaurant. It is located at the MGM Grand, which is on the South Strip.

Chapter 9- A Date With The Legend Killer

The next day was spent by Katarin getting fitted for her dress that she was to wear on her date with Randy that evening.

"Stand still," the seamstress chirped. "I don't want to stab you with a pin or anything."

"Sorry," Katarin said. "I'm so nervous."

"Aww. Is it because you're going on this date or is it because you start at the Den tomorrow?" the seamstress asked.

"Both. But more about this date. What do you know about our fine Mr. Orton?" Katarin asked.

"He's a wonderful gentleman. He's known Mr. Irvine for years—and he's always come to me when he needs a nice suit for a meeting or something like that."

"He seems nice," Katarin said.

"Don't worry. You will have a good time. Just be yourself, and things will be fine."

"Okay," Katarin said, shivering.

"And you're all set," the seamstress replied. "Check it out."

Katarin stepped in front of the mirror. "Wow! That is so beautiful," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" a voice behind them said.

"Mr. Orton! Lovely to see you again," the seamstress said. "What can we do for you?"

"Oh, nothing, dear. Just came to see how Danger's dress was coming along," Randy replied.

"We were just finishing up. Doesn't she look lovely?"

"She sure does," Randy murmured, turning Katarin around. "Wonderful work, dear. Danger, you look—amazing."

Katarin blushed. "Thanks, Randy. That's nice of you to say."

"What can I say? Anything for my girl," Randy replied.

"Wow! Who is that?" Chris asked, bursting into fits of laughter. "Danger?"

"It's me," Katarin replied.

"Who are you and where is the girl we hired last night?" he asked. "That isn't her."

"It's me."

"You look good," Chris continued. "Hey, Rand, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Randy said, excusing himself. "I'll be back, my pet."

"What's up, man?" he asked.

"This," Chris said. He handed Randy a newspaper clipping.

"What the hell?" Randy asked, his eyes darkening.

"Katelin Breenwood. That reporter the boys saw Danger talking to the other night. Looks like she is bashing the shit out of you in her news show—and in the papers too."

"That bitch," Randy swore. "Wait till I get my hands on her. Ted! Cody!"

"Yeah, boss?" they said. "You called?"

"I did. I want that bitch stopped. She will pay for mocking me the way she did."

"What exactly did the reporter say, boss?" Cody asked.

Randy pushed the newspaper in his face. "Read there," he ordered. "Aloud."

"Okay, here goes," Cody said, taking a breath.

_"Just who is Randy Orton? He is the mysterious man who is known as the 'Legend Killer' of Missouri. He is the man who is responsible for the death of a policewoman in St. Louis. He is the son of "Cowboy" Bob Orton, who is currently in jail for the murder of a New Mexico woman in 2430. But which Orton is crazier than the other? If you ask me, it seems that the younger one is. After all, he lured Carolyn Grandbury to her death—wouldn't it be that she would have somehow called for backup if she felt it was needed? She could have prevented her __death if she had thought more about it. I would have done a better job protecting myself if that were me."_

Randy let out a growl.

Katelin was going to be in a world of hurt for that article.

Katarin let out a gasp. "Are you okay, Randy?" she asked.

"No," Randy said. "But I will live, no worries, Danger."

"But what about her?" Katarin asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I dunno yet...maybe bring her here—and torture her, I guess."

"Good idea, boss. When ya want that to happen?" Ted asked.

"Well, not tonight, of course, because that would ruin my plans with Danger," Randy replied. "Maybe about a week or so. Give me time to relax and let it go for a while."

"Good idea," Katarin said.

"Nicely put, Rand," Chris said. "You two should be ashamed," he said to Ted and Cody.

"Oops," they said. "Nice dress, Danger."

"Thanks—2 centuries later," Katarin smirked.

"We were so excited, we completely forgot," Ted apologized.

"What time are your reservations?" Cody asked.

"8."

"Nice...I'll just go call over there and reconfirm those reservations." Cody flipped open his cell and dialed the number.

"What a kiss ass," Chris muttered.

"Just like his boss," Randy said.

"Nah," JBL said. "It's nice to see employees working so hard."

"When'd you get here?" Chris asked.

"Few minutes ago. Had to go over a few things with Misty."

"And...?"

"We're good, it was something about inventory."

"Ahem," Katarin said. "Don't you all think I should be getting out of this dress so I don't ruin it before I go anywhere tonight?"

"Good idea," Randy said. "Everyone out."

"Thanks," Katarin said. "That did mean you too, you know."

"It did?" Randy asked, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Not really."

"That's what I thought."

"Unzip me, please," Katarin said.

"Sure," Randy said. "Turn around, chica." He unzipped the dress for her.

"Thanks," came the reply. Katarin suddenly had an idea. Turning back around to face Randy, she casually let the dress fall.

"Wow, I think I need to sit," Randy said. "My God, your body is gorgeous, baby."

"You like?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, I like, I like," Randy replied, fighting the urge to take her then and there.

"Do you want me to stay like this?" she asked.

Randy pulled her into his lap. "This is fine," he said.

"What are you thinking right now?"

"That I want to do some very bad things to you."

"Like what?"

"Take you on everything in this room."

Katarin laughed. "Is that how you get all the girls?"

"Of course," Randy replied. "How do you think I managed to get you to go on a date with me?"

"Ha ha...very funny," Katarin said.

"You wouldn't be laughing," Randy said. He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmph," Katarin moaned.

"That's right," Randy snickered, carrying her over to her bed. "Told you I would have taken you anywhere in this room."

"Take me now, you bad boy," Katarin challenged.

"As you wish, but as we can see, it's now 7:15. You and I have a date in 45 minutes," Randy reminded her.

"Oh, already? Damn." Katarin jumped off the bed and began to get ready. "You do the same."

"Will do," he said, planting another kiss on her cheek. "Until then, Dangerous Diva."

"I like that," Katarin said. "Until then."

Randy picked himself off his chair and returned to his own room. Quickly changing into a fresh pair of pants and a button-down shirt, he checked himself in the mirror a few times.

"Wow, boss," Ted murmured, stifling a laugh. "You look good...but you keep looking in the mirror like that, you will blend into the glass."

"I have to agree," Chris said, straightening Randy's shirt and handing him his Glock 29. "You look good, man. Wonder how hot she's gonna look?"

Meanwhile, Katarin was in the middle of a phone call. "Katelin?"

"Yeah, it's me...I was wondering when you'd call. What's up?" Katelin asked.

"You're what's up. Randy saw one of your articles, thanks to Chris Jericho."

"Uh oh. I was wondering what would happen."

"You could be kidnapped, killed, or worse," Katarin warned. "He's going to let it pass before he does anything. So be on your guard."

"I will. So, how was your audition?"

"I got the job. And a date with the Legend Killer himself."

"No freaking way!"

"Yes, way. I have to call Dave and tell him," Katarin said. "I'll call you later."

They hung up, and Katarin quickly called Dave on his cell.

"Batista here."

"Dave, you're not going to believe it! They fell for me being a stripper—and I have a date with Orton!"

"Whoa," Dave said. "I didn't expect that."

"HA HA HA!!" Beth roared with laughter. "Pay the hell up, Dave."

"Did she do what I think she did?" Katarin asked.

"We bet he wouldn't, but she bet he would ask you out," Dave explained.

"Damnit," Katarin said. "That's foul, Beth. And I can't believe John got involved."

"Tatiana made him do it," Dave said.

"Anyway, I gotta jet. Randy's gonna be here in a bit. I'll keep ya informed."

"Have fun."

"I will. Bye." Katarin hung up the phone and sighed. "Whew, that was close."

Randy knocked on the door. "Ready?" he called.

Katarin opened the door. "Yup. Shall we go?"

"Of course," Randy said. "The car is waiting."

They walked out of the hotel as Chris was walking in. "Have fun," he said. "Don't get her too drunk. Remember, she starts tomorrow."

"I know," Randy said. "Should get her drunk so Jibble gets mad."

"Do that and die," JBL growled.

"Kidding, Jibble." Randy wished the man wasn't always so mad.

"I think he wants to make sure she messes her first day up," JBL grumbled.

"No, he doesn't," Chris said. "You worry too much."

Randy and Katarin finally made their way to the MGM Grand and Fiamma, where they were immediately seated. "A bottle of our finest wine, Mr. Orton?" the maitre'd asked him.

"Of course," Randy said. "And we'd like a few minutes to order."

"That would be wonderful," Katarin said.

"So Danger," Randy said. "Do you like your dress?"

"It's nice. Thanks again for it, it's lovely," Katarin said.

"It looks good on you, Sophie outdoes herself every time," he explained.

"Is that so?" Katarin asked.

"She made my mom a dress before my dad went to prison. My mom then wore the dress to his trial," Randy said, trying to stifle a sob.

"Aww, I'm sorry. What exactly did your dad do, if you don't mind me asking?" Katarin questioned.

"He murdered a woman from New Mexico in a strip club in Jefferson City. I accused him of being a weak ass for sitting in jail. He told me to fuck off, so I did. That was when I started to go mad. I started to hear voices—especially his—in my head. And I sometimes listen to them. My mom still stands by my side, as do my younger siblings. She divorced my dad and moved in with me to make sure I wouldn't do anything to myself. I'm just glad she understands that I do what I do only because no one else does."

"But why would your dad murder that woman?" Katarin asked. "What did she do?"

"She stole $100 from his wallet when he wasn't looking. She also said that another girl at the club took it, but then the other girl said she wasn't near my dad when the money was taken," Randy explained. "My dad waited till the other one left to take a knife to the thief."

"She died instantly, if I remember the story right," Katarin said.

"And then the asshole waited till the cops came to try to run. Pussy," Randy swore.

"So this is why you say he's weak."

"Exactly," Randy said. "But enough about me. What about you?"

"What exactly do you want to know?" Katarin asked.

"Where are you from?" Randy asked, just as the wine was brought to the table.

"St. Petersburg," Katarin replied.

"Florida? Nice. Must be fun to have that warm weather—unless there are tornadoes," he joked.

"Are you ready to order?" the maitre'd asked.

"We are," Randy said. "I'm going to have the lobster with steamed vegetables and the cream of crab soup."

"And I'll have the same," Katarin said.

"Perfect, I'll have those out in a bit. Enjoy the wine."

"I will," Randy said, quietly pulling out his Glock 29 and shooting the man in the head as he walked to the back.

"What the hell?" Katarin asked.


	10. The Angry Legend Killer

A/N: Looks like Katarin has to help Randy with the Fiamma Massacre...good way to start a date! Also, the Hardys pay a visit here—surprisingly, they help Randy with the hostage situation. And Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, CM Punk, and Vladimir Kozlov (with their real names mentioned as well), join in the chapter a bit later.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10- A Date With The Legend Killer, pt. 2: The Angry Legend Killer

"Something about him made me tick," Randy explained. "You roll with the Legend Killer and his crew, you have to deal with this."

Meanwhile, the air in the restaurant began to fill with the screams of the other patrons.

"Someone call the police," one of them screamed.

"Call the police and die," Randy snarled.

"What the hell—?" the manager yelled, only to get kicked in the stomach by Katarin. "Shut up, idiot."

"That's my girl," Randy said, noticing two waiters running for the exit. "Think you could do one of your signature splits onto those two trying to run?"

"There aren't any poles in here, babe," she said. "I can try," she added, hitting a cartwheel/split combination onto the fleeing waiters.

"Anyway," Randy said. "Some of you may or may not know who I am. Because this idiot did means nothing. I'm Randy Orton, the notorious Legend Killer, and this is my date for the evening. And you're all going to be here with me for a while."

Just then, two other waiters walked up. "Randy! Long time no see," one of them said.

"Matt? Dude, what up?" Randy asked, shaking his hand. "Jeff, long time, Rainbow Hair."

"Oh, hell yeah," they said. "Who's this lovely lady?"

"Ekaterina Parishkova, also known as Danger or Dangerous Diva," Katarin said, introducing herself.

"Matt Hardy, at your service. And this is my brother, Jeff," Matt said, introducing himself and Jeff.

"What's the situation here?" Jeff asked.

"Someone knew too much, I guess," Matt said, smirking. "And Randy went and dusted them off."

"Yup," Katarin said.

"How did you get involved in this, Danger?" Jeff questioned.

"I went on a date with this lug," Katarin replied.

"And before that was an audition for Chris," Randy cut in.

"Which she passed, I bet," Matt laughed.

"With a climb onto the pole and a split on the way down," Katarin explained.

"Damn!" both Hardys said, completely shocked.

"How she does it, I don't know," Randy said.

"Damn," Matt murmured. "She's hot, man."

"What do we do about these idiots?" Jeff asked.

"Kill 'em all, I guess," Randy said. "Start shooting."

"As you wish," Matt said, pulling out his weapon of choice, a black Desert Eagle. He started shooting the second the gun was in the view of the hostages.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Jeff said, following suit.

"What the hell? What if the cops come, Randy?" Katarin asked.

"We'll be gone...no one will be here to say anything, and the restaurant is soundproofed," Randy explained. "No one would be able to determine what happened."

"If you say so," Katarin replied.

They left the restaurant shortly after, with Matt and Jeff following them back to the Palms. Once they were in Randy's suite, everyone took a seat.

"Where's Ted and Cody?" Matt asked. "Aren't they here too?"

"They're at the Mandalay Bay hanging with Miz and Morrison. They said something about the slots, as usual."

"They'll probably join us later," Matt guessed.

"Yeah, that's usually Miz and Morrison's style," Jeff said. "Slots and then party after. When they've managed to steal in front of the pit bosses."

"I bet," Katarin said. "And what do you two specialize in?"

"Arson and sharpshooting," Jeff said. "And Matty here specializes in weaponry. But both of us are experts in capoeira, jujitsu, and Muay Thai."

Katarin was impressed. "As am I," she said. "Mainly capoeira, though. I'm still working on the jujitsu and the Muay Thai."

Now it was Randy's turn to be impressed. "I didn't know all that...wow."

"I was going to mention that—at some point," Katarin blushed.

"It's okay. We were still getting to know each other," Randy said.

Katarin sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Where are the others?" Randy asked.

_There's more of these psychos? _Katarin thought. _Great._

Oh, you mean Phil, Kofi, and Evan?" Jeff murmured. "Dunno where those three are—wait, I remember now. Evan went to go pick Vlad up at McCarran. And my baby is with his baby."

"Wait a second," Katarin said. "Are you trying to tell me that you two are—?"

"Hell yeah, gay and loving it," Jeff said. "And so are Evan and Vlad."

"And they like the whole Hardycest idea," Randy snickered. "But about Evan and Vlad? Those two are definitely for anything the others do, so to say."

_I'd better have Dave and the others do a file search on both Hardys and the other four, _Katarin thought.

"Nothing wrong with that," Katarin said. "And let me guess, Matt is with Kofi, and Phil is with you, Jeff."

"She is awesome!" Jeff said, dancing around Katarin. "Sweet guess, chica. You're absolutely right. I like those types with tons of tattoos. Matt likes them tall, dark, and handsome, as he likes to say."

"And I like my African King," Matt added.

"Where is Kofi from?" Katarin questioned.

"Ghana. Very lovely place. But I know he never wants to go back. He likes it too much here in America," Matt replied.

"And my Philly is from Chicago. Matt and I are originally from North Carolina, we chose to come to Vegas and help Chris with the Palms. But he also wanted help because I know what I'm talking about when I say I know how forest fires start," Jeff winked as he said this.

"So that's why I stay away from his arsonist ass," Randy said.

"We would too," a thick Ukranian accent suddenly cut through the air.

"Vladimir? Is that really you?" Matt asked.

"Of course it's me, you goof. Who else would it be? Your mama?" Vladimir asked, carefully stepping over the bodies littering the floor of the restaurant.

"My mama's dead, in case you forgot," Matt countered.

"Anyway," Evan said, a smile on his face. "We were going to go to our place, but then we heard from Chris and Jibble that Randy's got a lady friend. And we were dying to meet her—but we didn't expect there to be a massacre. And you started without us."

"Matt Korklan and Oleg Prudius at your service," Vladimir said, introducing himself and Evan. "And you are the lovely Ekaterina?"

"This is her, Vlad," Randy said. "Ain't she a beauty?"

"Aye, that she is," Vlad said, kissing her hand.

"You flatter me," Katarin said. "And what made you lovebirds meet?"

"He was watching me participate in a Sambo competition," Vlad said, winking at Evan. "And then he wouldn't leave till he got my attention. I thought he was a 12 year old wanting an autograph. Turned out he wanted more than an autograph."

"Then we spent the whole night together after that competition," Evan continued. "He liked that I could be wild, I liked that he could be rough and gentle with me at the same time. I was shocked when he said he wanted to be with me for the rest of his life. And then we got engaged 3 years ago. Which made us both happy."

"Oh, man," Kofi said, casually walking into the restaurant. "Dang, couldn't you all wait till Phil and I got here? We go to get more weapons and are away for a few minutes, and you and Jeff start shooting?"

"See what I mean?" Randy asked Katarin. "These guys live to be with each other."

"What about you? Did you ever, you know?" Katarin asked.

"I'm bi," Randy said. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, not at all," Katarin said. "Just curious."

"That is a story for another time," Randy said. "Let's get out of here."

"Already called for a car," Jeff said. "He should be here—now."

They all ran out to the front of the hotel and piled into the waiting limo. "To the Palms," Evan said.

The driver said nothing as he drove back to the Palms. In fact, the entire drive was in silence.

"What do you think?" Matt was asking. "Should I dust this guy off too?"

"Hold your horses, Hardy Boy," Vladimir said. "We shouldn't kill everyone in sight."

"Exactly," Phil said. "There would be cops for miles if we did that."

"Just like right now?" Kofi asked, staring out the window as six police cars zoomed off in the direction of the MGM Grand. "There are your cops, Brooksy."

"Ha ha, very funny," Phil said.

"No, really, Philly," Jeff said. "The cops are heading to Fiamma right now."

"Fucking sweet," Phil muttered.

"More than sweet," Vladimir grunted. "I think it's awesome."

"I'll say," Katarin said.

"So do I," Jeff murmured. "It's cool!"

"You think anything is cool, bro," Matt said.

"I know," Jeff replied.

"Anyway," Evan cut in. "What's next on your list, Randy?"

"Dunno yet. Danger, however, has work in the morning, I don't know if she should be out late."

"What the hell is Layfield going to do? Fire her?" Matt snickered.

"He won't. Chris wouldn't let him do that," Kofi said. "Especially when the girl can do what I heard she can."

"Easy, baby," Matt said. "I can see your excitement—in your pants."

Kofi blushed. "Oops."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, don't worry," Jeff murmured. "Phil gets like that too."

"Hey!" Phil shouted. "No one wants to know that."

"I do," Randy joked.

"Can we change the subject?" Vladimir asked. "I don't want to know about tents in pants."

"Sure you don't," Randy snickered.

"I really don't."

"Anyway," Evan murmured. "Where are you from, Danger?"

"St. Petersburg," Katarin replied.

"I think Vlad has friends out there," Evan said. "Isn't that right, babe?"

"Yes, that is," Vladimir replied.

"I'd love to go out there one day," Kofi said. "I hear it's nice."

"Then we'd have to do that one day," Jeff said. "You, me, Matty, and Phil."

"Ahem," the driver interrupted. "We're back at the hotel."

"Great! Excuse me, boys, I'm going to escort this gun-wielding Diva to her room," Randy said. "I'll see you in my suite in a few. Just go on in, Chris and Layfield should be up there."

"Will do," Kofi said. "Come on, guys. Let's leave them alone."

Randy watched them leave. "Whew," he said. "Finally, some alone time with my lady."

Katarin giggled. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I want you," Randy began. "To be my girlfriend."

Katarin was stunned. "Yes, if you don't mind dating a Las Vegas stripper."

"I used to date a male exotic dancer—until my father paid him a little visit," Randy began. "He didn't like the idea that my dad was threatening him, so he broke it off. And this is another reason I am the way I am."

"Did your dad do it because he's a major homophobe?" Katarin asked.

"Yeah. I miss that guy. Derrick was his name. Tall, dark, and handsome. He had just moved to St. Louis from Adelaide. Always told me stories about Australia and how he wanted to take me with him for a visit one day. But my dad ruined all that."

"How was your mom on that?" Katarin asked.

"She was fine with it. She was very open to things. She thought Derrick was a 'major hottie.'"

"Aww...wonder what she would say if she met me."

"She would love you. In fact, I'm going to call her when I get back to my suite. Well, here we are. Good night, darling," he said, planting a kiss on her lips. "We'll chat some more after you get off work."

"That would be nice. I get off at 10."

"Good, I'll come down after you get in. Sleep well, and break a leg."

Katarin slumped onto the couch. "Damn, what a night this has been."


	11. Katelin's Last Laugh

A/N: Randy's mad as hell...wonder what's going to be done about Katelin.

Chapter 11- Katelin's Last Laugh

"This is unbelievable," Chris muttered. "Ted, Cody, go and get yourselves ready to take out a reporter."

"What are we going to do to her?" Cody asked.

Make sure she's out of the news spotlight for a while," Chris said. "Randy will worry about the rest."

"I bet he will," Ted snickered. "When he's done with Danger, that is."

"Ha ha, very funny." Randy walked in just as they were talking. "How goes planning?"

"It is going well. Katelin will be out of your hair in a bit," Chris said.

"Don't do too much to hurt her. I will do the hurting," Randy explained.

"I will leave that to you," Chris said.

"Good," Randy said.

"Where is Danger anyway?" Chris asked.

"Preparing for her first day of work. I didn't want to tell her about that—not yet, at least," Randy replied.

"Good idea," Miz said. "The last thing you need is her worrying about Katelin. But, if I may, I've got a suggestion."

"Go ahead," Randy said.

"Just send her a warning for now—it's too soon to do a kidnapping," Miz suggested. "At least, that would be what I'd do."

Randy pondered the thought for a moment. "Okay, I will take your advice, but what should I say in the warning note?"

"Say something like this," Morrison interrupted, scribbling on a sheet of paper, which he handed to Randy.

Randy read the note, then smiled. "Maybe you're on to something, John," he said. "I like what you've got here."

"_Dear Katelin, this is your last chance to either change what you're saying about me in your articles. If you fail to comply, then it's your ass that I'm coming after! __Signed, RKO_

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Chris howled. "Damn, I didn't know my boy had it in his warped mind to write like that."

"Hey, you never know," Morrison said. "I'm very talented, I've been told."

"Maybe that talent would have worked if you had more note writing to do," Chris said. "So, now you've moved up from lackey to threat writer."

"Thanks, boss," Morrison said, a huge smile on his face.

"That was a nice thing for you to do, Jericho," Randy said. "He really has some talent."

"It took me too long to realize this," Chris said. "So, are you going to take his advice?"

"That I will," Randy said. "Hell, he could even write the note for me, that is if he wants to?"

"I will!" Morrison said. "This is going to be too easy."

"Then get cracking," Randy ordered. "I want her to be scared out of her fucking mind when she sees this. And Matt, see that our Miss Breenwood gets her order."

"Right away, Randy," Morrison said, running back to his room to draft the first of 'Orton's Death Notes'".

Matt nodded his head. "Of course," he said. "Come on, Jeff."

Meanwhile, Katelin had been typing away on her computer. "This is too easy. Writing on Randy is a piece of cake."

A knock at the door startled her. "Room service," a waiter called.

"Oh, yeah," Katelin said. "I forgot about that. Coming."

Jeff and Matt stood outside her door, waiting for her to open the door. "Remember, Jeff," Matt said, watching his brother as he spoke. "No guns at the moment."

"Okay, I know," Jeff said. "No shooting the bitch."

"Good," Matt said. "What the hell is taking her so fucking long?"

Just then, the door opened.

"Oh!" Katelin exclaimed. "Didn't realize it took two waiters to come up with one tray."

"Oh, he's a new trainee," Jeff said, glancing at Matt. "Since he's still learning, I figured to come with him and see how he was doing."

"Well," Katelin said. "That was a good idea. And I think he's doing great."

Matt had to restrain himself from pulling out the Desert Eagle hidden in his belt.

"Restrain yourself," Jeff muttered. "She isn't insulting you."

"She looks like she wants to say something bad," Matt replied.

"Stop it," Jeff said.

"Anyway," Matt said. "Enjoy your meal, ma'am."

"Thank you," Katelin said, reaching for her purse. "This is for you. Thanks again."

"No, thank you," Jeff said.

When Katelin had closed her door, Jeff let out a sigh of relief. "Damn, that was close. Let's get back to Randy and the others."

"You said it," Matt said, taking his gun from his belt.

"What do you want to do now?" Jeff asked.

"Shoot something," Matt replied.

"I see," Jeff said. "We'll get to that at some point. But first, the Palms."

They went back to the Palms and met up with the rest of the group.

"Did she get her meal?" Randy asked.

"Yup," Jeff answered. "And Matty behaved himself—no shooting."

"Good boy," Kofi said, patting Matt's shoulder. "I know it was hard to do, but I'm glad you didn't do anything to get caught."

Phil pulled Jeff into his lap. "Did you behave too, Pretty?"

"Of course," Jeff said. "I had to stop him from shooting people. I couldn't concentrate on that if I had to stop him."

"My poor Pretty," Phil murmured, nuzzling Jeff's neck. "You can shoot as much people as you want tomorrow. My treat."

"See? You baby him too much," Randy joked. "No wonder he thinks he can get away with anything."

"That's not true," Phil argued. "I do not."

"You do," Kofi said. "You make sure he behaves all the time—no shooting, no arson. Jeff's a dull Pretty, if you ask me."

"Okay," Phil said. "I did tell Jeff that he could shoot as many people he wants tomorrow. Doesn't that count?"

"It counts," Matt said. "Don't listen to these fools, Phil. Baby my little brother as much as you want."

"Thank you, Matt," Phil smiled at the comment. "I will. So, change of subject, what's going to happen to you and Danger, Randy?"

"I think I love her," Randy said.

"I think you do too," Chris said. "Scotch, anyone?"

"Make mine with soda," Jeff said.

"Mine too," Kofi said.

"I'm grabbing a Pepsi," Phil said.

"Let me get it," Cody said. "Here, Philly."

"Thanks, Code," Phil said. "Did you get one for yourself?"

"And Ted," Cody said. "Here you go, Teddy Bear."

"Thanks, boo," Ted replied, kissing the top of Cody's nose.

"What?" Randy asked. "When did that happen?"

"After we killed the last set of girls. I don't know, I guess we needed each other much more than we thought. Plus, we remembered your motto—once you go bi, you never want anything else," Cody said.

"Ah, that old motto," Chris said. "I remember that. That was when Randy and I both had boyfriends at the time. And we only said that because we thought we were going to be with those guys. But then I got married to Jessica, and Randy was with Derrick—until Bob decided to tell his son he needed to be with a _woman_ instead of a guy."

"What a homophobe," Ted muttered. "No wonder you call him weak."

"And who is stewing in a jail cell, mind you," JBL said.

"Enough of that," Randy said. "A toast, to me, Jeff, Matt, and the lovely Danger, who isn't with us right now because she has work tomorrow. We pulled off that shootout with no problems."

"Hear, hear, mon," Kofi yelled, raising his glass.

"Yeah! Hear, hear!" Ted and Cody yelled.

"To the best time here in Vegas," Randy continued.

"True that," JBL said.

"To more heists," Jeff yelled.

"I second that," Matt and Phil said.

"To more shooting," Chris said.

"What the—?" Katarin asked. "You're having a party? Without me?"

"We thought you were asleep," Randy said. "You've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," Katarin said. "I got a call from Darren that discussed tomorrow's schedule."

"Regal called you?" Randy asked. "What a surprise."

"Figures, Misty made a call to him this afternoon," JBL explained.

"That's good," Randy said. "But why are you up?"

"Excited, I guess."

Back in her room, Katelin settled down to eat. Lifting up the cloth that covered her meal, she prepared to dig into the dish.

It was then that she gasped. On top of the plate was a note, which was obviously addressed to her. She read it, fear overwhelming her.

_Katelin, Katelin, Katelin...it seems that someone likes making fun of me. Tell me, how would it feel if I did the same to you? Make fun of me in your articles and/or broadcasts again and see what happens to you. Failure to comply with this will cost you as well. __Signed, RKO_

The note was from none other than Randy Orton himself.

And he was more than pissed off.


	12. Much Ado About Katelin

Chapter 12- Much Ado About Katelin

"So," Katelin said to herself. "What to write about now?"

Obviously she had been more than terrified about the note on her dinner the previous night.

Now she was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to write about.

And if she wrote anything that would tick Randy off, there would be hell to pay, whether it was him—or even Jericho himself—who paid her a visit.

She turned on the television as she sighed in defeat, too upset to write anything.

Meanwhile, in the Fantasy Tower at the Palms, Randy sat alone, marveling at how well Morrison's note scared Katelin. "I hope she heeds what I say," he laughed.

"Something really tells me she's going to bounce back," JBL said. "When she is on a story, she stays there."

"Is that so?" Randy asked, frowning.

"It is," Morrison said. "What do you want me to write this time?"

"Nothing for now," Randy said. "In the meanwhile, take another message for me. Write the bitch and say that I'm glad she's listening to what I say. Tell her that if she decides to print anything else, I will kill her."

"Now, now," Chris murmured. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"No," Randy said, scratching his head. "It's not. And what would you know?"

"She tried to run something on me a few years ago. I confronted her and told her off, though," Chris explained.

"See, this is where we differ," Randy said. "I shoot first, then ask questions later."

"Just like me," JBL said. "Danger, shouldn't you be in bed, though?"

Katarin glared at him. "Why do you want me to go to bed so much?" she asked.

"Just thought you would have been tired is all," JBL replied.

"I'm not, but maybe you're right. I will go back in a bit. I thought I was missing something."

"You weren't, Dangerous One," Ted assured her. "We were talking about relationships is all."

"Oh, really?" Katarin asked, smiling. "I heard you and Cody were together now. I think that's adorable."

"Why, thanks, Danger," Cody said, settling himself on Ted's lap. "I think you and Randy are cute too."

"As do I," Chris agreed.

Katarin blushed. "You guys are too much."

"Well, I'll be," Kofi said, snickering. "Look, Matty. She's blushing. Hard."

"I am not," Katarin laughed.

"You are too," Evan said.

The whole room erupted in laughter.

"Poor Danger," Chris chortled. "She can't control herself when it comes to the other Bisexual Wonder."

"Et tu, Chris?" Randy asked, also blushing.

"Yeah, since most of us in here are bi or gay, it helps to bring that up," Chris replied.

"Too bad Jibble doesn't know what he's missing," Cody snickered.

"I think I do," JBL roared. "I like being straight."

"Anyway," Katarin said. "I think I will go to bed now. You guys are right about me needing to be ready for work tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Randy said. "I need some air."

"Sure you do," Ted snickered.

Randy glared at him. "Say that again, motherfucker," he snarled.

"Sorry, Ran. I was kidding," Ted replied.

"I know," Randy said, laughing. "It's fun seeing you scared, DiBiase."

Katarin snickered. "Let's go, baby."

"Right after you, sexy."

"Yeah, mon!" Kofi whistled. "You go take your girl and get some air."

"I will," Randy said. "I'll be back."

"Hm," Jeff said. "$20 says he gets laid."

"I double that," Chris said. "He gets laid and eats her at the same time."

"I think I will quadruple that one," Vladimir said. "He fucks her, eats her, and makes her scream his name the entire night."

"Are you mad?" Evan asked. "I doubt that would happen. Danger looks like the type who wouldn't fuck on the first few dates."

"You sure about that?" Phil asked. "I think Jeffy couldn't resist getting me to fuck him on our first date."

"Damn straight," Jeff agreed, popping a Skittle into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Randy and Katarin were chatting away in the elevator.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Katarin asked.

"Probably talking about me fucking your brains out," Randy said. "Matt and Jeff like to think they know what I'm thinking."

"Well," Katarin said. "One of these days we'll prove them wrong."

"Will we now?" Randy asked. "How do you reckon that will happen?"

"We will. We'll get a room away from here for a weekend, order room service, dine by candlelight, and the rest is history."

Randy's eyebrow raised. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"I sure am," Katarin replied.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me. Look at that, we're on your floor already," Randy murmured. "Shall I walk you to your door?"

"That would be nice," Katarin said. "I won't keep you. I'm sure you've got banks to knock off or something like that."

"I do, but that can wait. Or Matt can do that for me," Randy joked.

Katarin stared at him. "Is that a good idea?"

"Matt can handle himself. It's Jeff I worry about," Randy replied. "But, if you want to go to bed, I don't want to hold you up. Have a good sleep. And a good first day," he added, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, wish me luck," Katarin said, opening her room door.

"Good luck, babe," Randy said as he walked off. "I will see you later."

"That I will do," Katarin said, shutting her door.


	13. Danger's First Day

Chapter 13- Danger's First Day

Katarin's alarm went off at 7:00a.m. the next day.

As soon as she woke up, she went down to the hotel's fitness center to work on some cardio. From there she went for a jog towards Flamingo Road. Finally she came back to the hotel to get some work done, then went back to bed, since she wasn't going to the Den until 2:30, where she would be until 11 that night.

As soon as she hit her bed again, her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Heya Katarin, what's going on?"

"DJ? What's going on, and why are you calling me at 8 in the morning?"

"Just wondering if you caught that bastard Orton yet."

"Not yet. Did Dave tell you I'm working at the Den, starting from tonight?"

"In fact, he did. As soon as I walked in this morning. I think this is bloody hilarious."

"Was it really?" Katarin asked.

"It was. But, keep working on him—he's going down," DJ said.

"Yes, Sheriff," Katarin replied. "But, please. Let me go back to bed now."

"Of course, dear. Have a nice nap."

"Thanks, DJ. I'll be in touch."

After hanging up the phone, Katarin finally went back to sleep.

At noon, the alarm went off again. "Ugh," she moaned.

Then the phone went off again. "Damnit."

"Hey, baby," Randy said. "How's my girl?"

"Sleepy."

"Well, you have a busy day which starts in two hours, so get up. Or I'm sending Ted and Cody over there to make you wake up."

Katarin's eyes flew open. "Okay, I'm up." The thought of Ted and Cody walking into the room and making out in front of her made her shudder.

"That was not what I meant," Randy said. "All I meant was that they'd bang on the door until you worked your way to it."

"Well, fucker, what do you expect? I was sleeping," Katarin snapped.

"That's it," Randy snickered. "I'm coming over."

"Yeah, and I'm not answering the dang door," Katarin replied. "You could bang on it all day, and I wouldn't care."

Randy began laughing. "I guess I should do that now."

"Ugh," Katarin groaned, closing her phone.

"Damn," Randy muttered. "That's it. She is going to have fun with me banging on that goddamn door."

A few minutes later, Katarin woke to the sound of someone banging on her door. "Wake the hell up, Danger. You're going to be late."

"Goddamnit," she growled, pulling the door open.

"Is that how you treat your man?" Randy asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes."

"Well!" Randy exclaimed. "I brought you donuts and coffee anyway."

"That's nice. Just set them down on the table. I'm going to go shower."

"Hm, a likely story," Randy snickered.

"I stink. I ran 10 laps this morning," Katarin complained.

"You do not, but go shower," Randy answered. "I'll wait here and read the newspaper that I picked up."

"Okay," Katarin said. "Be back in a few."

"I'll be here."

Katarin stepped into the shower. "What have I gotten into?"

Meanwhile, Randy sat down in the living room reading his paper. "Bastards," he muttered. "Can't the cops leave me alone?"

"Hah! Maybe not," Katarin replied a few minutes later.

"Very funny," Randy growled. "Hot damn! You look fucking awesome."

"Thanks," Katarin replied. She had put on a black dress and peep toe shoes.

"Well, then—it's almost 2. Shall we go?" Randy asked.

"Of course."

Two o'clock finally came and Katarin quickly settled into her new job at the Den. The first few hours were spent serving drinks, while the last four hours were spent dancing. Almost all of the patrons were amazed at how flexible she was.

"Wow, Layfield," one commented. "She's awesome, where was she all this time?"

"Chris made me hire her the second he saw her," JBL replied.

"Whoa!" came a shout as Katarin did a climb to the top of the pole and dropped down in a split.

"My God," JBL whispered. "She is hot."


	14. Katelin's Defiance

Chapter 14- Katelin's Defiance

Katelin, on the other hand, was in her room, typing away.

_ "Just who is this Randy Orton? Some say he is a sadistic creep that enjoys relishing the sight of blood. Others say that he is a monster who will not stop the killing and murdering until he sees fit. He roams around with an elite force of henchmen and cohorts who also share his love of crime—but when there is no more fun to go around, what will they all do?"_

"Damn," Katelin muttered. "Why am I letting him bother me so much? He can't do a thing to me."

_"Orton was born in St. Louis—the home of the Gateway Arch and the St. Louis Cardinals. He is the son of the notorious Cowboy Bob Orton—the same man who murdered a woman in New Mexico a few years back. For some reason, Orton's father hated the fact that his son was a bisexual killing machine—having threatened a boyfriend of his son's— he pretty much told his son not to see him again._

_ I think Orton would have shot his own father dead if that had even crossed his mind._

_ Going back to my story here, the "Legend Killer," as he is known here in Las Vegas, has been somewhere in the city. Who only knows where he is? All the leads that every cop in St. Louis and Vegas have received have led to nothing. I don't think anyone will ever know where he may be—not now, not ever."_

Katelin sighed. "I can't believe I am even writing this shit. I need to talk to Katarin and see what she found out about him."

She quickly called Katarin's cell phone. "Hey girl, anything yet?" she asked.

"Nah," Katarin answered. "Nada—he's clean as shit."

"Now what? I have nothing," Katelin asked.

"I dunno—maybe I can find something out tonight," Katarin said. "I'm going out for the evening."

"Do that—and let me know what's going on," Katelin said.

"Will do," Katarin said. "And thanks."

"No problem," Katelin said, hanging up the phone.

Katarin sighed. "This is going to be an interesting evening."


	15. The Day After

Chapter 15- The Day After

Katarin was completely exhausted. The night before had totally drained her.

At least she walked out of the Den with approximately $2,500 in her pocket—and that was all from tips.

"God," she muttered. "I can't believe I made out with all this money! Dave is going to flip when I tell him."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Danger? You back yet?"

"Ugh," Katarin grumbled. "Does he have to be on my ass every second?"

"I heard that," Randy said through the door. "Now open up."

Katarin opened the door. "Hi, baby."

"Hola to you too—you have the day off...I think you worked too hard last night," Randy replied.

"Why?" Katarin was shocked.

"Because you made the most money there," Randy explained. "And I think all those other broads were getting mad."

"Sounds fair to me," Katarin murmured.

"It is fair," Randy said. "Now hurry up and get some rest. You and I are going out tonight—and money is NO option to me."

"All right. Let me take a few hours to sleep," Katarin said.

"Do that. I'll be back around 6," Randy replied. "See ya then."

"See ya," Katarin said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

After Randy left, Katarin immediately dialed Dave's cell phone.

Luckily for her, he answered on the second ring.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing—I have the day off—but he is taking me out tonight," she replied.

"Great. What're you planning on wearing?" Dave asked.

"I don't know."

"Wear something sexy—I know the bastard got you something sexy," Beth chimed in.

"He sure must have," DJ and John chortled.

"Fuck you all," Katarin swore.

"No, dearie. You'll be fucking Orton," DJ said, trying his hardest to suppress a laugh.

"Anyway," Katarin said. "I was calling to say I'm getting deeper into this case. And I haven't heard from Katelin in a while."

"Call her when you get off the phone with me," Dave said. "I'm sure she will have something to tell you."

"Of course," Katarin murmured. "Just let me call her now—I will give you a call later."

"Okay, chica. Bye." Dave smiled as he hung up the phone.

"Hm," Beth murmured. "I wonder if she is getting too deep here."

"No matter," DJ muttered. "She'll crack the case for us. You'll see."

6:00 finally rolled around the corner. Katarin was ready way before Randy came back to her room to pick her up.

"Damn," Randy said. "You get ready fast."

"I try," was all Katarin could say.

"Where would you like to go?" Randy asked.

"How about the Venetian?" Katarin asked. "Sounds like a nice enough evening to go for a gondola ride."

"Very true," Randy said. "We can do that—and maybe a spa treatment at the Canyon Ranch Spa?"

"Sounds good to me. Shall we go?" Katarin asked.

"That we shall," Randy replied.


	16. More Problems For Randy

A/N: Now for some more Randy vs. Katelin!! Who wins this round?

Chapter 16- More Problems For Randy

That night, Randy tried his hardest to make himself into a proper gentleman. He called the Venetian to arrange the gondola ride, then had them connect him to the Canyon Ranch Spa to arrange a couples spa package for himself and Katarin.

Everything was going to be perfect.

That is, until Randy read the latest copy of the Washington Post.

The Two Faces of The Legend Killer: A Report

by Katelin Breenwood

_Just who is this Randy Orton? People definitely want to know more about St. Louis' most dangerous man, and I'm here to tell you what I know about him. _

_For starters, this young man is only in his late 20's. And he has a track record of murder, rape, and kidnapping—something any man in his right mind wouldn't dream of having._

_ Or doing, for that matter._

_ Orton is the son of Bob Orton—the same Bob Orton who is sitting in jail for the murder of a Las Cruces stripper in 2430. He is in jail for life or until he dies in jail, whichever happens first._

_ Randy was always heavily disciplined by his father as a child and was involved in fights in school. But the biggest bombshell came when Orton came out to his family as being bisexual—and that was the last straw for Bob, who threatened ALL of his son's lovers—Bob's belief was that male on male relationships were the devil's work. Randy chose to differ and continued his relationships regardless of his father's opinions._

_ This in turn was the beginning of what made the Legend Killer what he is today. No longer was he going to take anyone's shit. No longer was his father going to make his decisions for him. _

_ No more was the innocent child from St. Louis whose house was always filled with the love and kindness of his mother._

_ Instead, the face of a killer began to emerge from all this chaos. _

_ And that face has done more than terrorize an entire state. That same face has seen more murder than anyone else has._

_ Orton is the only living suspect in the 2448 murder of St. Louis policewoman Carolyn Grandbury. According to the news reports going around, Orton's former accomplices, James Reiher Jr. and Afa Anoa'i, were murdered while serving life sentences at Potosi Correctional a while back. _

_ That case is still unsolved. According to Detectives Dave Batista and Beth Phoenix, no one knows how the murders came to be. _

_ They themselves had a bit of a hunch as to what was going to happen...but they didn't feel it should have gone public as of yet._

"What?!" Randy shouted, tossing the paper aside. "She is totally getting on my nerves, the fucking bitch!"

He was just finishing up on the phone as he saw the paper. "I hate this woman."

Just then, Chris called. "Did you see the Washington Post?" he asked.

"I did—find that woman and kill her already," Randy thundered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chris cautioned.

"WHY?" Randy shouted again. "She's really becoming a thorn in my side."

"Doesn't matter—she won't do this again—not with another notice landing on her door," Chris said.

"Already got JoMo writing a new note?" Randy chuckled.

"Yep," Chris replied.

"Good job," Randy snickered.

"Thanks, I try," Chris replied.

"Very welcome," Randy said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date to get ready for."

"Oh yeah?" Chris asked. "Where ya taking Danger?"

"Gondola ride at the Venetian and a spa treatment at the Canyon Ranch Spa."

"Very nice, very nice," Chris chortled. "That's the spot, motherfucker!"

"What the hell would you know?" Randy asked. "When's the last time you were with anyone?"

"Just last night," Chris growled. "A wonderful man by the name of Darrin...very beautiful accent—Australian, I believe—and very deliciously chiseled abs that could cut glass."

"What can I say?" Randy said. "We love our Aussie men, don't we, Christopher?"

"Hell yeah," Chris answered. "He did things with his tongue that I can't even describe."

"I remember the last guy I was with," Randy murmured. "Had a tongue ring. Those feel good on someone's dick."

Chris laughed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

Randy snapped himself back into reality. "Yes, I should. I'll talk to you later."

After they hung up, Randy gave Katarin a call.

"Hello?" asked a very soft voice.

"Hey, girl," Randy said. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," Katarin replied. "I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Very nice," Randy murmured. "See you in ten."

"Cool. I'll be there."

Ten minutes later, Katarin sat in one of the chairs in the lobby as she waited for Randy.

Randy himself finally showed up a few seconds after. "Ready?" he asked.

"Sure," Katarin replied. "Let's go."

They walked out of the Palms and into a limousine waiting to take them to the Venetian.


	17. Randy's Revenge

A/N: What's going through Randy's sick, twisted mind?

Chapter 17- Randy's Revenge

Randy kept his mouth shut the entire ride over to the Venetian.

Katarin, on the other hand, kept glancing over at him, completely confused as to what was going on. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

"I guess so," Katarin said.

They finally arrived at the Venetian. Once they were out of the car, Randy took Katarin's hand. "Off to dinner, then?"

The entire meal went well...until Randy's cell phone went off.

"Rand? It's Matt. We've got trouble. Call me back," Matt said when he got the voicemail.

"Oh, brother," Randy muttered. "This had better be good." He immediately called Matt back.

"Matt here," Matt answered.

"Got your message," Randy answered. "What's up?"

"Well—I am sure that you read that Breenwood chick's story?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I did," Randy growled. "That bitch is going to pay. I don't want to hear anymore of her shit."

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Matt asked,

"I don't know, but I want to call a meeting," Randy replied.

"Right on it," Matt said.

"Good. We'll have the meeting tomorrow," Randy said. "I plan on enjoying the rest of my evening."

Matt smiled. "At least you are having fun. Kofi is planning on manscaping my ass at the moment."

Randy burst out laughing. "What?"

"He is going to have my chest waxed," Matt snickered.

"That is not sounding right," Randy said. "Maybe he's joking?"

"Nope," Matt said. "He isn't."

"Wow," Randy said.

"Anyway," Matt said. "I gotta go. He's coming at me with wax."

"Go on," Randy said. "Talk to you later."

Matt hung up the phone.

Only to be chased by Kofi, who was indeed holding linen strips and a tin of wax. "Come here, baby. We have a LOT of work to do."

"Get...the...fuck...away," Matt shouted. "Mad Ghanian coming through with HOT wax!"

"Very funny," Kofi scolded. "Come on, Matty. You told me I could do this one day."

"Not now!" Matt retorted.

"Your eyebrows are getting bushy, and your chest is sickeningly hairy," Kofi complained.

"What if I like them that way?" Matt argued.

"I don't. Now come on," his boyfriend argued back.

Matt pouted. "Okay."

Miz and Morrison stared at each other. "Wow."

Back at the Venetian, Randy and Katarin were getting ready to enjoy their spa treatment. First, they were to enjoy a bath in one of the Canyon Ranch Spa's large tubs for 45 minutes. After that came the couples massage, which lasted for 100 minutes. Finally, Katarin had her manicure/pedicure, while Randy had his own special manicure/pedicure session. Each lasted for about 20 minutes.

When that was done, both felt refreshed and like new people once they stepped out of the spa.

"That was fun," Katarin said. "I think I could get used to this."

"Good, then we'll go every now and then," Randy replied.

"That's nice," Katarin said. "I could use this every now and then."

Back at the Palms, Matt Hardy was enduring extreme amounts of pain. "Ow!" he shouted.

"Oh, please," Jeff, Vlad, and Evan muttered. "Be a man, Matt."

"Fuck you, Jeffro," Matt shouted. "Damn, Kofi, can you please be a bit more gentle with me?"

"Every man's pain is his pleasure," Kofi reminded him.

"The hell with that," Matt shouted. "I am in pain."

"What a baby," JBL muttered.

"Fuck off," Matt yelled. "Shouldn't you be at the Den?"

"For your information," JBL replied. "I am going there now. You aren't my boss."

"But I am," Chris interrupted. "Go on, get to work."

"Yes, Boss Jericho," JBL muttered again.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

Randy began thinking to himself on the ride home.

_ How do I get this girl to realize who she's messing with?_

_ How do I get her to see that messing with me is trouble in itself?_

_ She really is going to pay for this. I will not stand for being made fun of._

He sighed as he let the thoughts pass. "This is still going to be a good night," he mumbled. "I won't let this Katelin reporter bitch make my life a living hell."


	18. The Town Meeting

A/N: Sick and twisted Randy...how interesting would that be?

Chapter 18- The Town Meeting

"Meeting. Now," Randy barked.

The next day was spent by Randy pacing back and forth in the suite.

Everyone was on edge. The only time Randy called a meeting was when he was upset or stressed.

Or worse.

Today's meeting was focused on one thing.

What to do about Katelin Breenwood.

"So," he began. "What can we do to solve this problem?"

Morrison raised his hand. "I say that we try to send her more serious threats. She has obviously not been taking these seriously."

"And what do you suggest we say in these notes?" Randy asked, pure hate in his eyes.

"Say that you're serious in your demands," Morrison replied.

"Yeah, right," Kofi laughed. "I think you should hit her close to home."

"I agree with that," Evan said. "Do you, Vlad?"

Vladimir looked up. "Yes, get the bitch where it hurts."

Chris looked at him. "That was interesting. What do you say to that, Randy?"

"I say we start doing ourselves a favor and do some research on our little reporter," Randy murmured.

"Poor Katelin," Vladimir snickered.

"Why do you say that?" Evan asked.

"Because the little girl doesn't know what a world of trouble she is in with the Orton Syndicate," Vlad replied.

"The Orton Syndicate," Chris said. "I like the sound of that."

"But I like it better when you add Irvine to it," Randy said. "So that's what we'll be. The Orton-Irvine Syndicate. No one will oppose us when we're both in the same room."

"Or in the same bed," Miz snickered.

Chris whacked him in the head. "Care to say that again?"

"No sir."

"Nice," JBL laughed. "You totally deserved that shit right there."

"Ha ha, very funny," Miz grumbled.

"Can we get back to business?" an exasperated Randy asked.

"Sure, sure," everyone muttered.

"As I was saying, what do I do about this chick?" Randy asked again.

"Simple. We kidnap her," Chris replied.

"And do what?" Morrison asked. "I'm sure someone is bound to look for her."

"If worse comes to worse, we kill her."


	19. Bloody Legacy Recap

A/N: To those of you who are veteran readers of this awesome crime/suspense story as well as those who may be new to the story, I figured to do a chapter about the events of the last 18 chapters—kind of a refresher as to what's been going on with the investigation of Randy and Katarin's descent into the dark world of the Legend Killer.

Here goes, and as usual, please review after reading! This will probably be happening with my other stories as well.

Chapter 19- Recap of _Bloody Legacy_

_Chapter 1- The Description Of A Crime_

This first chapter began to tell us about Randy Orton and what a dangerous monster he was. We also went into detail about the Grandbury murder and the trial that followed. Following that was Sim Snuka and Manu's testimony that Randy had been behind the whole thing, which resulted in their deaths in prison by Randy's new accomplices, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes.

_Chapter 2- The Attack On Potosi_

Continuning from Chapter 1, this chapter tells us about the so-called hunch Dave and Beth had about Sim and Manu being in danger while serving time in Potosi Correctional Center. But, even though they warned Kennedy and Holly about the supposed danger, they were too late to save them. And Ted and Cody got away without being caught, which led to drastic measures.

_Chapter 3- Two Notches On The Belt_

Randy was happy to hear that Operation Destroy Sim/Manu worked out and immediately worked out plans for the trio to get away from Legacy Manor and hit Las Vegas, where they meet up with Chris Jericho and John Bradshaw Layfield (JBL). Once there, they set out on the biggest adventure of their lives, which includes nonstop partying and nonstop women. Back in St. Louis, however, Beth and Dave are baffled as to how the murders of Sim and Manu took place—without anyone looking.

_Chapter 4- Files Of The Armed And Dangerous_

Sheriff Gabriel has Cena, Dave, and Beth read through the files he has kept on everyone involved in the investigation in Las Vegas (this includes Jericho and Layfield as well).

_Chapter 5- Vegas, Baby!!_

The Legacy gang has just gotten to Las Vegas, and partying hard is the first thing on their minds. They arrive at the Palms, which now belongs to Chris.

_Chapter 6- The Bounty Hunter And The Reporter_

Meanwhile, Dave calls in a favor from an old friend, Katarin Welsh, who runs her own bounty hunting business. Katarin in turn receives a phone call from Katelin Breenwood, the investigative reporter who is hot on Randy's tail with the hopes of getting a story on the Legend Killer while he is in Vegas. The two women then travel to Vegas—with Katarin at the Palms and Katelin at the Mandalay Bay—and meet up—to which Katarin is now going undercover as a stripper in order to get Katelin her story. Unknown to both women, they are being followed by two of Jericho's henchmen.

_Chapter 7- Night Moves_

At dinner over at the Planet Hollywood, Katelin is immediately recognized by Randy when Miz and Morrison spy on her talking to Katarin. Katarin, on the other hand, is approached by Miz, Morrison, Ted, and Cody after the four pay for the girls' dinner.

_Chapter 8- I'm In Love With A Stripper_

Katarin goes off to the Den, one of JBL's many strip clubs. There she meets Randy and Chris, who immediately test out her dancing. She passes, and immediately gets hired by Chris, who is shocked at her pole dancing skills. Randy, on the other hand, is smitten by her and asks her out the second he regains his voice.

_Chapter 9- A Date With The Legend Killer_

Katelin is up to her tricks and decides to bash Randy on her news show. An enraged Randy takes Katarin out to dinner, which results in a shooting at Fiamma. In St. Louis, Dave, a reluctant Cena, and Beth have a bet to see what Katarin would be up to next—which turns out to be the undercover stripper charade—and the date with Randy. Dave loses that bet, which means he has to pay up or shut up.

_Chapter 10- A Date With The Legend Killer, pt. 2: The Angry Legend Killer_

During the shooting at Fiamma, Matt and Jeff Hardy decide to show up and shake things up with even more shooting. This is where, Evan, Kofi, Vlad, and Phil show up and start yelling because they wanted to be included in the fun. Once they leave Fiamma, the police start heading over to the scene of the crime.

_Chapter 11- Katelin's Last Laugh_

Katelin is basking in the glow of her latest stab at Randy. Randy, however, is still mad as all hell at her for that, and so he enlists Morrison's help in writing a few threatening notes. This is the start of "Orton's Death Notes," which will be the very next chapter in the story.

Matt and Jeff then take out two waiters and personally deliver Randy's message to Katelin (Matt has to fight the urge to shoot her right then and there).

_Chapter 12- Much Ado About Katelin_

Katelin is clearly terrified about the note she received. In fact, she doesn't know if she wants to write anything at the moment. She feels defeated, and while she is in that state of mind, Randy and the others are discussing what to do about her. Katarin is preparing for her first day of work, and the rest is history.

_Chapter 13- Danger's First Day_

What can we say here? Katarin starts her first day at the Den. She lets Dave and the others in STL know what's going down in LV. Dave wishes her luck, and off she goes working for JBL and Chris.

_Chapter 14- Katelin's Defiance_

Katelin literally tells Randy to screw himself and keeps on writing. She calls Katarin to see what she's found out on Randy—only to be shocked to shit when Katarin tells her she's going on a date with the Legend Killer the next night.

_Chapter 15- The Day After_

Katarin has a day off and so she plans on relaxing. Another phone call to STL, and Dave and the others make fun of her and tell her she's going to get laid that night. Randy plans to take her to the Venetian to have dinner, go for a gondola ride, and then to a spa treatment at the Canyon Ranch Spa after.

_Chapter 16- More Problems For Randy_

Randy is angered once again when Katelin publishes yet another story about him. Now he's in a foul mood and wants nothing more than to kill her. Chris intervenes and tells him to enjoy his date, which he does.

_Chapter 17- Randy's Revenge_

Randy is still mad, but chooses to enjoy the date regardless of what Katelin published. He starts thinking of ways to rid himself of her annoyance as he and Katarin go back to the Palms.

_Chapter 18- The Town Meeting_

Randy calls a meeting together to figure out what to do to Katelin, seeing as the threatening notes didn't do much harm to her. This meeting brings about the beginning of the Orton-Irvine Syndicate.

Whew! Guess you're wondering what could happen next, huh?


	20. Orton's Death Notes

A/N: Our international NXT rookies, Justin Gabriel and Wade Barrett, show up here to cause trouble...

The word _baas_ is Afrikaans for boss. Justin will be using this to address Randy more often in the story.

Chapter 20- Orton's Death Notes

"Sigh," Katelin muttered.

She was reading the note Randy had sent her again.

He _obviously_ meant business. And if she didn't comply, she would be leaving Vegas in a body bag, courtesy of Oleg Prudius.

The latest story she had published was about Randy's childhood, but also included his life in later years. It also spoke of his father.

Randy abhorred his father. In fact, he was happy that Bob was in jail. He could rot for all he cared.

"What do I do?" Katelin wondered aloud.

Too bad she wasn't alone.

"What you should do," two voices behind her said, "is leave town and quit writing shit about Orton. He is going to murder you if he catches you."

Katelin whipped around. "Who are you?" she asked.

"And why should we tell you?" one of the mystery men, who had a strong South African accent, asked.

"Do you think we're stupid, lady?" the other mystery man, who was clearly British, growled.

"No! I'm not saying that. All I'm asking is who the fuck are you and why do you think you can barge into my room?" Katelin asked them.

"Wow, dude," the South African snickered. "Did she just ask us that?"

"She sure did," the Brit answered. "Time to take this convo back to Orton. He isn't going to be happy she said that."

"Wait—you work for _him_?" Katelin asked. "I'm calling the police."

"For what?" the South African, who went by the name Justin, asked. "They won't do shit."

"Yep," the Brit, whose name was Wade, said. "Orton's word against yours."

"Get out of my room," Katelin said.

"Okay, Katelin. We'll leave, but if you call the cops, he'll know. And you'll be in deep shit," Wade hissed. With that being said, they left without another word.

After they left, Katelin let out a sigh of relief. "Who do they think they're fooling?"

Back at the Palms, Justin and Wade made a beeline for Randy's penthouse. Once there, they went into telling Katelin what would happen to her if she called the police.

A smile formed on Chris's face. "Excellent. I knew she'd crack."

"Well done, you two," Randy said, handing them each an envelope.

"Thank you, _baas_," Justin replied, quickly opening his envelope.

"Yeh, thanks, boss," Wade said. "Wow, that's a LOT of money."

"Spend it wisely," Chris ordered. "Your services will be needed a LOT more. Especially with that Breenwood bitch."

Both men shook their heads.

"Anyway," Randy interrupted. "What has JoMo come up with for what is to be called my Death Notes?"

Morrison cleared his throat as he handed Randy a piece of paper. "I have been working on a couple notes. Tell me what you think of these."

Randy read the notes on the paper. "Hmm...sounds good. Except, may I add one more?" he asked.

"Sure," Morrison shrugged.

Randy scribbled on the paper. "Look at this."

Morrison took back the paper. "Wow, that's intense."

"Let me see," Justin said. "Maybe I can help." He scribbled something under what Randy did.

"_Katelin, Katelin, Katelin. When we said not to call the police, we meant it. Pull that shit of threatening to call them again and we'll be back. Deadly Signed, Barrett and Gabriel."_

Wade snatched the paper from Justin's hands. "Nicely put, chum." He began to scribble something under his partner in crime's note.

_Katelin, you sure know how to put someone's name in the mud. Try that again, and it'll be YOU they pull from a trench. Got us? Signed, Barrett and Gabriel."_

"Anyway," Randy said. "These are all good. Wade, you and Justin can go slip this one under her door." He pointed at Justin's note.

"Then we'll use one of JoMo's after. And then we'll switch back and forth," Chris said.

"Wonderful idea," Justin replied. "Let's go, Wade."

Once they left, Randy turned back to Chris. "Are you sure you want to use those two?"

"They've been good so far—or else JBL wouldn't have said anything," Chris replied.

"What's the story on them?" Matt asked.

"I don't know too much on them either," Chris explained. "But I have heard that they are good at all sorts of weaponry, hand to hand combat, and any other form of mischief you can think of. They've been in LV for a while now. I have them working as bouncers at the Den for the moment, but the second they kill someone doing that, I think they're going to be off doing something else."

"Hm, no wonder they went and scared the shit out of her," Randy muttered. "She did deserve it, though."

"Well, I'll be," Chris said. "I wonder what made them go do that. I didn't say anything to them about her."

"They're flat out dangerous—Jibble did tell you that," Randy murmured. "I think they'll be good assassins to someone—if anything."

"Seriously?"Chris joked. "I doubt that."

Back at the Mandalay Bay, Katelin was at her laptop, typing away. She was in shock as to how those two men got into her room.

However, calling the police was NOT an option, according to Wade.

And Justin looked as if he was capable of murdering her on the spot—Katelin was waiting for him to stab her or something.

Thank God he didn't.

"Anyway," Katelin grumbled. "Back to my story."

Meanwhile, Justin and Wade were outside her door. "Wonder what she's up to now?"

Justin laughed. "Probably still shaking in her slippers."

"Hey, she could be. You never know," his partner in crime replied.

"Either way, we're going to have to leave her this note."

"Here goes."

Wade slipped the note under the door. "Read it and be scared, bitch."

Katelin suddenly stopped typing. "What was that?"

"Think she heard you?" Justin asked.

"Probably not," Wade replied. "I wasn't talking that loud."

Katelin shrugged. "Probably nothing. Back to typing. But I had better check the door."

"Oh, shit," Justin grumbled. "She's coming. Hide!" The duo scrambled to find a hiding spot as Katelin suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hm, what's this? Oh, good grief, I hope this isn't another note from that bastard," she groaned.

"Sucks to be her," Wade snickered.

Katelin let out a sigh. "Another note. But it's not from him. It's—."

"Yeah, yeah," Justin hissed, brandishing a gun. "It's from us. Barrett and Gabriel. Nice guess, toots."

"Why?" Katelin asked, stunned.

"Because, you stupid twit," Wade snapped. "You're making Randy Orton a very miserable man at the moment. And you need to be stopped."

"Is that so?" Katelin challenged. "I'm calling the police."

Justin sneered as he kicked Katelin's door open. "Get in. Wade, guard the door. Think I have to talk to her and get her to see our point about why she can't talk to the law."

Wade nodded. "Go ahead, buddy. See what she thinks after your talk."

"Oh, before I forget, let's take this away," Justin added, yanking the phone out of the wall.

Katelin gulped. "Now what do I do?"


	21. Barrett and Gabriel

A/N: The notorious Barrett and Gabriel...who knew these two could cause so much trouble? And poor Katelin's about to witness Justin's wrath...

Chapter 21- Barrett and Gabriel

"Anyway," Justin said. "Katelin Breenwood, you are hereby charged with writing _bullshit_ about Randy Orton. You do realize that if you keep writing this nonsense, he's going to keep coming after you, right?"

Katelin scoffed. "You're full of shit, you know that? Go back to South Africa and stop being a dumbass."

Wade snickered from outside. "Are you going to take that, Justin?"

Justin's eyes darkened. "You've got a mouth on you. Wonder how that mouth would do on my cock?"

"Bite me," Katelin snapped.

"Nah, I'd rather have you on your knees. Wade, get in here," Justin yelled.

Wade walked into the room. "My pleasure. What're we doing?"

Justin's eyes twinkled. "Lock the door."

Wade did as he was told, continuing to keep his eyes on Justin the entire time. "Girl, you are in trouble now."

Katelin's eyes widened. "What are you planning to do?" she asked.

Justin walked up to her and grabbed her waist. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he growled.

Wade, on the other hand, just continued to stare at his friend. "You should have just kept your yap shut. Now he's mad."

And that was exactly how Justin was feeling at the moment.

Katelin gulped. From the research she managed to get done after her first meeting with the duo, she read that they had been in jail in Florida for multiple rape and assault charges.

And if she didn't keep quiet, she might be their first rape victim in Las Vegas to be murdered.

"Now," Justin said. "We're not going anywhere, and neither are you."

"Like hell that's happening," Katelin said. "Like I told you the last time, get the fuck away from me!" She pushed Justin away from her and tried to run to the door.

Wade shook his head. "I think it's time we had some pussy, you think?"

Katelin grabbed a knife from the kitchen. "You're not getting that from me."

Justin kicked the knife out of her hands. "You really shouldn't have done that," he growled.

"I got this," Wade replied, grabbing Katelin by the hair.

"Ow—what're you doing?" Katelin screamed.

"Raping you, of course," Wade answered. "I'm sure you did some sort of research on us. And I haven't fucked a woman since then."

"Go fuck each other," Katelin spat. "Everyone in that group has fucked each other somehow."

Both men laughed. "She knows our secret," they said.

"So I'm right then," Katelin said. "You two are gay."

"Bisexual, not gay," Justin said. "But we still love to fuck women when we have the chance."

"Well, this is one woman whose pants neither of you are getting into," Katelin said.

Justin let out another laugh as he and Wade began stripping off their clothes. "And that's what the last woman we raped said."

"Well, it's true," Katelin said. "I'm not letting you rape me."

Well," Wade told her. "If you're not letting us, then we'll do it the way we know how—by force."

"I'm calling the cops," Katelin said.

Wade yanked the phone out of her hand. "How is it possible you have another phone in this room?"

"Forget about that," Justin said. "Let's get busy."

Katelin tripped headfirst onto the bed. Struggling to get up, she felt herself being tossed on her back and her legs being spread apart.

"You can go first, mate," Wade said to Justin. "I want to see how she reacts to this whole thing."

"My pleasure," Justin replied. "Hold her legs apart."

Katelin screamed as she struggled to get up—only to get slapped in the face by Justin, who began kissing her neck as he situated himself between her legs.

"It's okay, love," he murmured. "Just do as we say, and it'll be fine. I swear."

"I don't believe you!" Katelin shouted. "Let me go!"

"Hmm," Wade muttered. "I wonder if this will make her shut up." He shoved two fingers inside her as he spoke.

Katelin kept on screaming. "Please," she begged. "I won't tell anyone anything."

Wade smiled. "That's right, you won't be saying anything to anyone. And if you keep writing those stories, this won't be the only thing that happens to you."

Katelin nodded her head, tears in her eyes.

"That's what I thought," Justin said. "Now shut up, and just take your punishment."

The so-called "punishment" went on for hours.

Neither man gave up on their female prey. They kept on going and going.

Katelin felt as if she was going to die.

And Wade and Justin definitely wanted to make sure that she felt that way.


	22. The Kidnapping Of Katelin Breenwood

A/N: Katelin is about to find out a bit more about Justin—he's not that innocent looking as he appears to be...

Chapter 22- The Kidnapping Of Katelin Breenwood

Katelin was left alone in the bedroom of her suite while Wade and Justin argued over bringing her back to Randy or not.

"I still say we take her to Randy," Justin grumbled.

"But, sweetie, we still haven't finished with her," Wade shot back.

"What more is there to do with her?" Justin asked. "Plus, I wanted some alone time with you."

"Baby," Wade began to say. "I've always got time for you."

Justin blushed. "I know—but sometimes I feel differently."

Wade pulled Justin onto his lap. "Don't you fret, my African Violet. I will never leave you for anyone else. You're the only one for me."

"Then what do you suppose we do with her, since you're insisting we hold on to her a bit longer?" Justin asked.

"Keep her in that room is one thing. I don't think she wants to see us go at it all night," Wade replied.

"All night, you say?" Justin snickered.

"Yeah, my Violet. All night long," Wade told him.

"Well, then," Justin said, ripping off the shirt he was wearing. "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

"Not a damn thing," Wade replied. "Let's get it on."

Their lovemaking definitely took all night. Which meant Katelin had no way to escape the wild sex taking place outside the bedroom door. Nor could she call the police because Justin had ripped both phones out of the wall with his bare hands.

It was this act of superhuman strength that had her believe that Justin Gabriel was definitely NOT human.

Now she began to wonder about Wade, who had been his partner in crime and lover for the past couple of years. Was he as powerful as Justin? Or was she just imagining what she had—or thought she had—seen?

"No," she mumbled to herself. "I did see these things happen. The phones were ripped out of the walls and crushed to bits by them. There is no way I didn't see that."

Meanwhile, Wade and Justin were still at it. They would stop every now and then to listen for sounds in the other room.

"Eh," Wade grunted. "She's probably watching the telly."

"She is. I hear Jay Leno—ergo, the _Tonight Show_ is on," Justin replied.

"Whatever," Wade muttered. "How about you and I make some comedy of our own?"

Justin snickered. "Another round, buttercup?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Wade growled. "Bring it on, bitch."

The next couple of hours went by, and they were still going.

And they didn't come anywhere close to stopping.

Katelin, on the other hand, was grossed out by the noises coming from the living room. "Ugh. Why don't they just kill me now? I mean, that way, I don't have to hear this."

"Oh God, baby," Justin groaned. "Your mouth is extremely talented. Very hot and very talented indeed."

Wade smiled. "Only the best for you, my Violet. But I think I need to tame you a bit. You've gotten a bit wild for my taste."

Justin blushed. "Can I be tamed? I am such a beast in the bedroom, you know."

"Only one way to find out—since I'd have to try first," Wade joked. "But I haven't a clue where to start."

"How about you start with my cock?" Justin asked. "I love when those strong hands of yours touch me there."

Wade struck an _I Dream of Jeannie_ pose. "Of course, Master."

Of course, this went on for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, back at the Palms, a restless Randy paced back and forth in the penthouse suite.

What the bloody hell is taking them so long?" he roared.

"You know them," Chris said. "They're probably raping the shit out of her. When they haven't gotten any from each other in a LONG time, they take all their aggression out on someone else—especially a reporter."

"Dear God," Randy moaned. As much as he hated Katelin, he really didn't want her to be killed—or worse.

Especially by Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel.

Out of everyone in the Syndicate, these two were the most dangerous. They had so many charges between them, but yet that hadn't stopped them from going to prison.

One of those charges just happened to be kidnapping. Another of those charges was rape.

Katelin was in a world of hurt.

"Maybe they have her locked in some dark room somewhere," Ted suggested.

"Or maybe they killed her," Cody said.

"I hope not," Miz interrupted.

"Me too," Morrison said.

Back at the Mandalay Bay, Wade and Justin were still humping like rabbits.

And Katelin was getting sicker by the second.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "Will they ever stop fucking and come up for air?"

Just then, a growl broke through the silence.

Katarin, on the other hand, wasn't aware of their superhuman abilities and neverending libidos. When she returned to the Palms after work that night, she was shocked to hear that Katelin was in their clutches.

"Rand, is she okay?" she asked.

"I hope so, babe. I know I don't like her style of writing, but I hope to God they don't kill her."


	23. More Files Of The Armed And Dangerous

A/N: Even though the Nexus is carving a path of carnage through the WWE, I figured to let the others be good guys. Plus I like Wade, Heath, and especially Justin as the bad guys.

Chapter 23- More Files Of The Armed And Dangerous: Barrett and Gabriel

"This just in," Dave said, calling Beth and John to his desk.

"What's up?" Beth asked. "More info on Orton?"

Dave shook his head. "I wish Katarin had info on him, but Lieutenant Otunga of the Clark County Police Department just faxed these over to me. They're files on Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel."

"The latest two installments of the Syndicate?" Alicia asked.

Beth shook her head. "This is unbelievable."

John raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Let me see that."

**File # 1: Wade Barrett**

Name: _Stuart Alexander Bennett_

Age: _29_

DOB: _08/10/2418_

Wanted For: _Kidnapping (40 counts), Aggravated Assault, Assault w/a Deadly Weapon, and Rape (46 counts)_

_(Charged w/Paul Lloyd, Jr. on all counts)_

Reward (if found): _$300,000 (dead)_

_ $1,000,000 (alive)_

Dangerous: _Extremely (also armed)_

Other Charges:_ Possession of Weapons w/o a license (August 2444)_

**File #2: Justin Gabriel**

Name: _Paul Lloyd, Jr._

DOB: _03/03/2419_

Wanted For: _Kidnapping (40 counts), Aggravated Assault, Assault w/a Deadly Weapon, and Rape (46 counts)_

_(Charged w/Stu Bennett on all counts)_

Reward (if found): _$300,000 (dead)_

_ $1,000,000 (alive)_

Dangerous: _Extremely (also armed)_

Other Charges: _ Possession of Weapons w/o a license (August 2444)_

"Wow. They've never touched the inside of a prison—even though they have this many charges?" Beth asked.

"Apparently all the charges were dropped because witnesses were afraid to testify," Dave replied.

"What's this? A file-reading party?" Jillian asked.

"You don't want to read this," Beth told her.

"Why? Is it bad?" DJ asked.

"Sheriff, this is some frightening shit," Dave said.

"No matter. I'll buy a box of coffee and we can sit here and read," DJ replied.

"Maybe we can go to Old Gateway's for a few drinks after?" Beth asked.

DJ smiled. "That I can do. Coffee and drinks on me."

"Great. Let's get reading," Dave said.

They read and reread the two files until they felt their eyes were going to bleed. At midnight they finally gave up and walked the two blocks to the Old Gateway Inn, where they ordered a bucket of buffalo wings with french fries. When the food arrived, the discussion began.

"Okay, so what do we know about these two?" John asked.

"Absolutely NOTHING," Dave groaned. "I've got a feeling we won't know much because they're a bit on the intimidating side."

"What?" Alicia asked.

"They scare the complete shit out of people," Dave explained.

"Um, that's great," Jillian said.

Everyone began laughing.

Except for Jillian, who glared at everyone. "Not funny. I think these two sound a bit too creepy for me."

"Anyway," John said as he cut through the awkward silence, "We know that they work at the Den as bouncers. We know they were hired by Jericho. The slightest look, especially when it's Gabriel that is giving it, scares the hell out of people. They sound like psychotic madmen if you ask me."

Dave chuckled. "They've been charged with everything from kidnapping to assault w/a deadly weapon, but somehow they've managed to get away with it because the charges were dropped. No one knows why."

"I know why," Beth said. "They're scary. But there's one person I can think of who helped."

"You don't mean—?" Dave said.

"Heath fucking Slater," John muttered.

"Heath Slater?" Alicia asked. "Isn't he the so-called 'fixer' for most of the crime lords in Vegas?"

"He's another one you don't want to mess with," Beth explained. "A few years ago, I did a bust over on Montgomery and Chastain. He got away, but everyone he was in contact with went to prison at Potosi. Of course, they all named him when an investigation was done, and to make a LONG story short, he hired someone to go in and kill all of them."

"Which is probably how Randy got the idea for whoever killed Sim and Manu," Dave said.

"Exactly. But I will admit, Barrett and Gabriel know how to trap people so they can scare them into doing what they want," Beth replied.

"It says here," Alicia read, "that in 2446, Barrett kidnapped a waitress in Manchester. The girl didn't bother to file a report or press charges."

"I heard about that," John said. "Whatever happened to that girl?"

"She still lives in Wimbledon," Dave replied. "And she no longer works at the bar where the rape took place."

"Well, that's good," Alicia said. "Is there a way we could get in touch with her?"

"Doesn't say," John replied.

"I'm sure there is," Jillian murmured. "We just gotta find out how."

"There isn't, though," Dave said. "I've looked that up a few times."

"Oh. Well, there goes my theory," Jillian said.

"What was it?" Dave asked.

"We would've called the girl," she said. "And told her who we were and tell her why we're asking about her encounter with Barrett."

"Excellent idea, Jill," Beth said. "Maybe there is a way to look into that. And if it's okay, Sheriff, I'd like to take an even closer look into that particular case."

DJ looked at her. "Okay, you do that. As for the rest of you, someone's gotta go and look into the Justin Gabriel file. Is there anything we should know about that isn't in here?"

" I'll look into this one. Murder rap—otherwise clean. In 2446, he was accused and charged with the killing of a young woman outside Durban. There were no witnesses," John replied. "And the girl was completely drained of blood."

"How in the hell is that possible?" DJ asked.

"Or there were people, but they didn't want to step forward," Alicia said.

"He's a vampire," Jillian said. "Only one in four generations."

Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"No, really—I read something on him once—just for fun, of course. It said that there was a vampire to be born into his family. Turned out to be him," she said.

"Hey, she's right," Beth said. "Look at this picture. You can clearly see that those are the real deal."

"So now we're dealing with vampires?" Dave groaned. "Let me guess, Slater's one too, since he seems to disappear from crime scenes before anyone gets there?"

"Read something on him too—and he too is one," Jillian continued.

DJ sighed. "Jill, Alicia, you two can research this vampire shit. Take your time."

"Sure thing, boss," they replied.

"As for you who haven't been assigned anything, get in touch with Clark County and see if there's anything on Slater. And then find out everything you can on Barrett and Gabriel as well."

It was almost four in the morning when they left Old Gateway. Everyone said goodbye to each other and headed home.

Back in Las Vegas, the two lovebirds were still humping away.

And Katelin was still in shock over the noises she was hearing.

At around six in the morning, the humping finally stopped. Katelin breathed a sigh of relief when she finally was able to sleep for a while.

"Whew," Justin murmured, his head on Wade's shoulder. "That was something."

Wade looked down at him. "Was it?"

"It was, but now I'm hungry," Justin said.

"I'll go get you something, Violet," Wade replied. "We've got the reporter in the other room. Will she do?"

"Sounds delightfully delicious," Justin said, a dreamy look on his face. "Get her for me, beautiful."

"Coming right up, my Violet," Wade murmured, gently easing Justin onto the bed. "Stay put."

Justin giggled. "Yes, sir."

Katelin had finally fallen asleep.

Until Wade barged into the room, that is.

"Up, Princess," he growled. "My Violet would like a word with you."

"Isn't that nice," Katelin grumbled, turning over and falling back to sleep.

Wade began to get frustrated. "Get up—or else."

Justin walked into the room, clearly irritated that Wade was taking forever to get Katelin off the bed. "Nevermind, I'll just take it from here."

Wade brought Justin a chair. "Sit."

"Of course, buttercup. Katelin, come here," Justin said.

"Fuck you, I'd rather sleep. You kept me up all night with your wild sex—and did I hear someone growling during that? Good lord, it's a wonder I'm even talking to you," Katelin snapped.

"Bring her to me," Justin growled.

Wade literally picked Katelin—and the sheets covering her—and carried her over to Justin. "Bon appetit."

"She sure does smell good," Justin murmured, sniffing Katelin's skin.

"What the hell?" Katelin shouted. "What are you?"

"100% bloodsucker, sweetie," Justin replied. "I'm going to enjoy feeding from you, my dear."

"Just remember we still need to take her to the Palms, so don't go overboard," Wade reminded him.

"Of course! You worry too much, my pet," Justin replied, his fangs lengthening.

"You don't want to do this," Katelin cried. "I won't go to the police, nor will I tell anyone."

"Oh, but I do," Justin said. "And I will."

Without another word, he sank his teeth into Katelin's neck.

Everything went black for Katelin once Justin bit her.

Wade, who was very much intrigued with supplying blood for his lover, sat on the bed and watched as Justin took care not to kill Katelin in the process, since they still had to take her to Randy and Chris.

_ Randy and Chris._

"Oh, bloody hell," he groaned—just as his cell phone rang. "Barrett here."

"What the hell's going on?" Chris yelled.

"Justin's feeding at the moment—on the reporter chick," Wade explained.

"He is?" Chris began to turn three shades of gray.

"Yeah," Wade replied. "He's being careful—he won't hurt her."

"I am being _very_ careful," Justin yelled in the background.

"Just hurry up," Chris ordered.

"Hurrying," Justin yelled again.

"We will," Wade replied. "Barrett out."

"What was that about?" Randy asked.

"Justin made a midnight snack out of Katelin Breenwood," Chris said.

"Come again?" Randy said. "Are you fricking telling me that he's a vampire?"

"Yep. Only one in four family generations," Chris replied.

"I LOVE this," Randy said. "Did you think I was going to be mad?"

"Uh, yeah. When does anyone ever see a vampire running around?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm not—I think with him around, there will be blood—literally," Randy said. "What about Wade?"

"Not yet," Chris said. "Justin said that he's turning Wade at the next full moon."

"Perfect—the Syndicate could use some form of intimidation," Randy said. "I know that Slater kid is one too."

"Heh, so he is," Chris chuckled. "I had no idea."

"Apparently the same four generation thing applies to him as well," Randy said.

"How is that possible?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea—but I want Slater to join the Syndicate," Randy said.

"I'll let Justin call him—they're good friends," Chris said.

Back at the Mandalay Bay, Justin began to clean himself up while Wade cleaned Katelin up.

"What happened?" Katelin asked.

"I got hungry," Justin replied. "And you were annoying the hell out of me. Hurry up, we have to get to the Palms. Someone there wants to see you."

Katelin paled. "Randy."

"Oh, yeah," Justin grinned. "I can't wait to see his face when he finally meets you."

A few minutes later, Wade pulled up to the Palms.

Another few minutes later, Katelin stood face to face with the person who hated her the most.

Randy Orton.


	24. Face To Face

Chapter 24- Face To Face

"Well, well, well," Randy said. "Katelin Breenwood. A pleasure to finally meet you face to face. I see you've met my newest henchmen."

Katelin's eyes turned into slits. "Why?"

"Why?" Randy asked. "Oh, I'll tell you why. Because of your bullshit stories. I used to think you were a great reporter until I read the crap you wrote about me. Now you've made me mad."

Katelin suppressed a laugh. "You're full of it. Because you're so mad, you send your superhuman goons to keep me trapped in my hotel room? You're definitely full of it."

"Should I shut her up, Randy?" Wade asked.

"No, let me do it," Justin said, pulling out a packet of floss. "Right after I clean my teeth a bit."

Randy shook his head. "Not necessary. She doesn't need to be hurt again."

Justin suddenly began sniffing the air. "I smell blood. And it smells good."

"Ugh," Miz muttered. "How is it possible that he works with us? Shouldn't we be a bit worried about him?"

Justin glared at him. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Michael."

"What're you going to do about it?" Miz shouted.

Justin bared his fangs. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

Morrison stepped in between them. "Cut it out."

Justin growled at Morrison. "Your boyfriend started this—and I aim to finish it."

"I don't think anyone wants any kind of bloodshed to occur," Morrison said, turning pale.

Justin continued to growl at Miz. "Come on, Mizzy. I know you want a piece of me."

Miz didn't even think twice about what he was going to do next. He leapt out of his chair and went straight for Justin.

Wade was the first to notice what Miz was about to do.

Fortunately, so did Justin.

"Not going to get me that easily, Mizzy," Justin snarled, aiming his mouth right on Miz's neck.

"My God," Morrison yelled. "Dear God. Justin, let him go. He didn't mean it. Please let him go. Damnit, Barrett—control your man, for crying out loud."

Wade quietly sat in a corner of the room, sipping on a glass of brandy. "I told you my Violet can be a bit violent," was all he would say.

As he said that, Justin let out another growl and tightened his grip on Miz. "So, how does it feel, Mizzy? This feel good to you?"

"Okay," Miz screamed. "I'll never make fun of you again. Just let me go."

Justin let him go, but he gave Miz a warning before letting go.

"Make me mad like that again, and I'll give you a reason to make you wish you were dead."

"My neck," Miz moaned.

"Served you right," Wade muttered.

"Oh, shut up," Miz grumbled.

Justin looked at him. "Want some more, Miz?"

"No," Miz said, running off to another part of the suite.

Morrison came out of the bathroom, a washcloth in his hand. "Here, honey. Put this on your neck for a while."

Miz groaned. "Thanks."

Wade grabbed Justin's hand. "I have to get out of this room. Plus, I have a surprise for you."

"Where are we going?" Justin asked. "Let me clean up."

"It's a surprise. And don't take too long," Wade smiled.

A few minutes later, Justin came out of the room. "Ready."

Meanwhile, Randy was still trying to get Katelin to talk.

"Damnit, woman," he growled. "Say something already."

"Fuck you," she spat.

"Justin? Before you go, can you show Katelin why I'm called the Legend Killer?" Randy called.

Katelin gulped. The thought of Justin biting her again began to scare her, but she remained quiet.

Justin smiled as his fangs lengthened. "Of course."


	25. The Violent Violet

Chapter 25- The Violent Violet

A few minutes later, Wade and Justin were headed towards their own room.

"What's my surprise?" Justin kept asking.

"You'll see. Just be patient," Wade kept saying.

"Is that blood I keep smelling?" Justin asked. "Or is it still Miz's blood on me?"

"I'm not telling," Wade said.

Finally, they reached their room.

And Justin was still anxious to find out what his surprise was.

"We're here," Wade said.

"Finally. What the hell?" Justin asked, his mouth wide open.

What he saw was a bloodsucker's dream come true. Inside the room were six women, all tied to one another.

And drugged beyond belief.

"How did you manage this?" Justin asked, his mouth watering.

"I had some help," Wade explained.

"Mmm," Justin murmured. "Doesn't matter. I can't wait to get my feed on."

Just then, one of the girls began to wake from her drug-induced sleep. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe," Wade lied.

"Safe? From what?"

Justin looked at her. "From me."

The girl began screaming. "What are you?"

Justin was beginning to get infuriated by the screaming girl. "Untie her. She's going to be the first one to go."

"Are you okay, Violet?" Wade asked, rubbing Justin's back and shoulders. "Be patient."

"Untie her," Justin ordered. "I'm getting hungrier by the second."

Wade reluctantly untied the frightened girl. "Don't move."

Justin walked over to her, his eyes beginning to glow an eerie shade of blue. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, I swear."

Wade sat back and watched the show before him. "Take your time, babe. You've got five more to go through."

"It would go a LOT faster if you helped," Justin said, sinking his fangs into the girl's neck.

Wade gasped. "You don't mean—?"

"I do mean it—according to Heath, I think we'll go ahead with your transformation," Justin replied, finishing the girl off.

"You spoke to Heath? When?" Wade asked.

Justin smiled. "Before we took Katelin to Randy."

"Then do it," Wade told him. "Turn me."

"As you wish," Justin replied, his fangs sinking into his lover's neck.

Four women later, they finished feeding. But, since Wade was still a fledgling, he needed a bit more to eat.

Justin took pity on him. "I will get you something else to eat, sweetheart."

"Promise?" Wade asked.

"I promise—in fact, I will get you something now," Justin said.

Minutes went by, and Justin returned to the room with six more women. "Enjoy, sweetheart."

"Will do," Wade growled. "And when I'm done, I feel like scaring the shit out of Miz and Morrison."

Justin laughed. "In time, my pet. I've got a LOT to teach you."

Wade smiled. "I like that. But I've noticed something. All this blood around us, and not enough time to drink it. What's up with that?"

"In time, darling. But what I have a problem with is the way the Den is run. No wonder no one goes in there," Justin murmured.

Wade was still munching away. "What do you propose to do?"

"That is where Heath comes into the picture," Justin said. "I think with the three of us around, the Den could do better business."

"And what of JBL?" Wade asked.

"Make him our dog," Justin growled.

"Or kill him," Wade said.

Justin looked at him. "That would be interesting—no one would ever suspect we did it. They'd look right at Miz or Morrison."

"Why?" Wade asked.

"They can't stand him," Justin said. "I heard them complain about him the other night. I think it would be perfect if he suddenly died."

Wade laughed. "Then we can have them for dinner. Speaking of dinner, I saved you a meal."

Justin looked at the girl standing before them. "Are you afraid to die, girl?"

"No," the girl whispered.

"Good," he growled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

All that could be heard for the next few minutes was the girl's strangled cries of pain as her life was sucked away. The other thing that could be heard was Justin growling as he enjoyed this last minute meal.

While all this was going on, Wade decided to be the good boyfriend and clean up, taking caution as he disposed of the bodies of the other women. After he finished, he cleaned himself off and poured two glasses of ice wine and patiently waited for Justin to finish his dinner.

"Well, then," Justin sighed. "That was satisfying. Thanks for dinner, darling."

"No problem, Violet," Wade replied. "Wine?"

Justin happily accepted the glass and sipped at it. "Ice wine. Nice after dinner mint," he joked.

"I thought of something," Wade began to say.

"And what is that?" Justin asked.

"I see why you get so violent," Wade murmured.

"Okay, why do you say that?" Justin asked.

"Because," Wade said. "You don't feed all the time, and so, when your bloodlust kicks in, you go nuts and kill anything in sight."

Justin smiled. "Quite right, and you're going to act the same way if yours kicks in. But you don't have to worry about that. Heath and I will show you everything you need to know. Trust me."

"I trust you," Wade said.

"But," Justin said. "There is something else that makes me nuts."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Me being away from you," Justin confessed.


	26. The Age Of Slater

Chapter 26- The Age Of Slater

Randy may have been torturing Katelin at the Palms, but Heath Slater was being up to no good elsewhere.

"So, it seems as if Randy Orton has a few friends trailing behind him. How sweet," he murmured.

He sat in his apartment at the Bellagio sipping from a champagne glass filled with blood—the blood of a stripper, no doubt.

Just as he was about to refill the glass, his phone rang.

"Slater," he answered.

"Heath," Justin said. "Long time no talk."

"Justin," Heath replied. "Likewise, and to what do I owe this honor of you calling me?"

"Not much—I have an offer for you," Justin replied.

"What is it? I'm all ears," Heath said.

"Randy wants you to join the Syndicate," Justin said.

Heath paused for a minute. "_The _ Randy Orton? What?"

"Yeah, he wants me, you, and Wade to be the bloodsucking terrors of the Syndicate."

"Wait—Wade? You turned him already?" Heath asked.

"Just two nights ago," Justin said. "He was ready to be turned."

"Good. Has he fed?" Heath asked.

"My baby has such a huge appetite. He went through eleven women," Justin gushed.

"Good, then we don't have to worry about him going mad," Heath said.

"Yeah. He'll be fine until the next time we ALL have to feed," Justin assured him.

"Awesome," Heath said. "I myself have just fed as well."

Justin snickered. "Las Vegas stripper?"

"I hate you," Heath muttered under his breath.

Justin laughed. "I know, but you're so predictable."

Heath growled at him through the phone. "Hm, so I am."

"It's fine. I bit the hell out of Mizanin the other night," Justin snickered.

Heath gasped. "You so didn't."

"But I did, and it was priceless," Justin laughed.

"I bet JoMo wasn't too thrilled about you biting his man," Heath snickered.

"Not in the least," Justin replied. "Oh, my God, Justin. Please let him go—he didn't mean it. Please, let him go. I'm still laughing."

"I can tell," Heath said.

Just then, Wade sauntered into the room. "Is that Heath on the phone?"

Justin put the phone on speaker. "It is."

"Hi, Heath," Wade said.

"Hey yourself," Heath replied. "Are you holding up okay?"

"Yes, I am. So far, I'm enjoying myself," Wade murmured.

"Good. Justin, going back to that offer," Heath said. "I am going to accept it. I've always liked working with you."

Justin let out a sigh of relief. "I do remember those days."

"Yeah, those were the days," Heath said.

"Wade groaned. "You two sound like fucking Archie and Edith Bunker. Gag me with a fucking spoon."

Heath began laughing. "That was a good one. But in all seriousness here, what's our first call of business?"

"A name for ourselves," Wade snickered.

Justin smiled. "New name, then we take over the Den."

Heath's mouth dropped. "What? Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah," Justin said.

"What about Layfield?" Heath asked.

"What about him, the broke ass bitch?" Justin growled. "He has an empty club all the time. I don't know how Chris trusts him with the place."

Heath chuckled. "And we'd do so much better?"

Wade began to laugh. "You can bet we'd do a hell of a lot better."

"Probably," Heath said. "When do we start?"


	27. The Three Bloodsuckers

Chapter 27- The Three Bloodsuckers

"We start," Justin said to Heath, "when you can get yourself over to the Palms."

Heath smiled. "I can be there in about 20. I've got some things to tend to first."

Wade snickered. "You motherfucker. If that means LV strippers for dinner again, we can do better than streetwalkers."

Justin began to laugh. "Surely he didn't mean that, Heath."

Heath sighed. "I hate you both."

"So I was right," Wade laughed. "Just get over here. I think we've got a LOT to talk about."

"That we do. Plus I thought you said you didn't need to eat at the moment," Justin murmured.

"Okay, numbnuts. First of all, I need a sexual fix, not a feeding. Second of all, if you've got women over there, then you should have said so," Heath huffed.

"Okay, whatever. Paul hates waiting," Wade growled.

Heath snickered. "If you two are going to fuck, then do it now. I'll be there in a few."

When they got off the phone, Wade looked at Justin. "You heard him."

"Sure you're ready for some hot vampire on vampire sex?" Justin teased.

"Baby, I'm up for anything. Just fuck me already," Wade told him.

Justin looked him up and down. "Mmm, you are looking mighty fine right now. I should just do as you ask and fuck you. Would you like that, honey?"

"Whatever you want, Violet," Wade grunted. "As long as these captives don't mind watching."

A low growl ripped from Justin's throat as he tossed his lover onto the bed. This continued for well over 20 minutes.

Until a knock at the door stopped them.

"Go away," Wade muttered as Justin's fangs sank into his neck.

"Unless you two fuckers want to talk business, you might want to let me in," Heath snarled through the door.

"Or, you could just join us," Justin hissed.

"That I can do," Heath said. "Just let me in."

"Door's open, dumbass," Wade muttered.

Heath walked into the suite. "Well, isn't this quite a surprise. You have all these women present, and you're fucking in front of them."

"It was his idea," Justin said, pointing at Wade.

"And a wonderfully sick idea it was," Heath smiled. "Now, where to begin?"

"The idea of two hot and naked vampires in front of you making you hot, Heath?" Wade asked.

"Oh, hell yeah," was all Heath could say.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Justin asked. "Get naked already."

"I was wondering if you could untie that hot blonde over there," Heath said. "So she can strip me before I kill her."

"Hm," Wade murmured. "I could go for seeing some more bloodshed tonight. I'll untie her."

As he was doing that, Justin embraced Heath. "It's been a while, hasn't it? The last time you and I worked together was that job in Johannesburg."

"Yep. And then the last I heard about you was that girl's murder in Durban. Where does the time go, my friend?" Heath asked.

"Ah, yes. The time escapes us no matter what," Justin replied.

Just then, Wade tossed the frightened girl in front of Heath. "Strip him."

"Yes, sir," the girl replied.

Heath looked at her. "Tell me something, girl."

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you afraid to die?" Heath asked.

"I am, sir," the girl said.

"Cut this sir shit out. Call me Master, because I'm going to be the one who determines whether you die tonight or not," Heath growled.

"Master. Of course," the girl muttered.

Heath grabbed her by the hair. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Master," came the reply.

"Good. Now do as you're told," Heath hissed.

Wade rubbed his arm. "That bitch put up a fight. I say you kill her—and now, Heath."

"Is that so?" Justin laughed.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill her—just yet, that is," Heath muttered. "She will go—in time. But for now, I'm in the mood to get laid."

"And that you will," Justin said, taking him by the hand. "Just follow me."

Pretty soon, the suite was steaming—literally. The three vampires were having way too much fun—much to the horror of their female victims, who were freaked out of their minds because of the vampire threesome that they had to watch.

Except for one of them—the one who had been forced to become Heath's blood slave. She somehow found the scene intriguing.

Heath glanced over at the frightened women. "Having fun?" he teased.

"We'd rather die," one of them shouted.

"Don't wish too much," Wade growled. "That may just happen for you."

"Ah, leave them alone," Heath grumbled, pulling an angry Wade back down on the bed. "They aren't worth shit."

Justin nibbled on Wade's shoulder. "He's right, love. Come back to the party."

Wade sighed. "Okay, buttercups. Only because you two insist I do."

"Good...I think I was about to do this," Justin said, wrapping his legs around Heath's waist and biting his neck as he did so. "Come here, honey."

"My pleasure," Wade growled. "You're not going anywhere, dude."

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere anyway," Heath said. "Not while I'm being played with and sucked everywhere, that is."

A volley of groans came from the bound women.

Justin glared at them. "Oh, shut the FUCK up. Or I'm killing you all and taking names later."

"Now who's calling the kettle black?" Heath laughed.

"Don't you start," Justin muttered.

Back at Randy's suite, the other members of the Syndicate sat around talking.

"What do you suppose they're up to now?" Randy asked.

"Probably sleeping," Chris said. "They don't need to be up during daytime hours."

Everyone shook their heads. "Maybe."

All Morrison was doing was the entire time was comforting Miz, who was still mad because Justin bit him.

"He's had this planned from day 1," Miz whined. "Why else would he have done it?"

"You shouldn't have irritated him," Morrison said. "That was why he did it."

"Oh, boo freaking hoo," Miz shouted. "I'm going to kill his Afrikaner ass. Then we'll see who's going to be laughing."

"He's not going to be easily killed," Morrison warned.

"And neither are the other ones he rolls with," Miz muttered.

"Yes, Wade nor that Slater bitch are going to be easily killed either," Morrison said.

"We'll see about that," Miz said.

Back in their suite, Justin, Heath, and Wade continued their wild sex party.

"Wow," one of the women muttered. "Don't they stop fucking and come up for air?"

Heath's eyes suddenly changed color. "Who said that?"

"Damnit, Heath," Justin whined. "Leave them alone."

"No," Heath snarled. "There is no way that can be ignored. I'm going to kill whoever said that.

"Ah, come on," Wade groaned. "We'll get to that later."

Meanwhile, Miz continued to rant about what happened. "I'm going to skin them alive."

"No, you're not," Morrison said. "That's not the best idea."

"Watch me," Miz yelled.

Wade, Justin, and Heath lay across the bed, completely drained from what went on. When they could finally move, they got dressed and began talking business.

"Well, what do we call ourselves?" Justin asked.

"Hmm," Heath murmured. "That's going to be interesting."

"What about the Legion of Blood?" Wade asked.

"That's a good name," Justin said. "How did you come up with that?"

"Just popped into my head," Wade confessed.

"Well, then," Heath said. "That's what we'll be known as. The Legion of Blood."

"And now we gotta figure out how to get control of the Den," Wade laughed. "Just keep the current girls there, add some new ones, and change everything, buttercups."

"I like your style," Heath said. "But how do we get rid of JBL?"

"Simple," Justin replied. "We lure him somewhere outside of Vegas, and then we kill him. Then we pin the blame on Miz and JoMo. Randy and Chris can do what they want with them if they wish."

"Or," Heath said. "They can make the Legion of Blood do it."

"Guess they will," Justin said.


	28. The Legion Of Blood

Chapter 28- The Legion Of Blood

When the trio reported to Randy's suite for the meeting Heath planned with both Randy and Chris, both men had a ton of questions to ask.

"Wade, you look great," Randy said. "How do you feel?"

"Awesome," Wade replied. "Absolutely awesome—no offense, Miz."

Miz growled at him. "Whatever. Fucking vampire."

Justin and Heath hissed at him. "What was that, Bitchzanin?"

Morrison interrupted the altercation. "Keep away from my Mizzy, you two. He won't bother you if you don't start anything."

All three vampires looked at each other. "What?"

"Nevermind him," Randy said. "The Legion of Blood? What a name. And Heath, welcome to the Syndicate."

"The Legion of Blood?" Chris asked. "How did you come up with that?"

Justin smiled. "Ask Wade. He's the one who thought of it."

Wade blushed. "I did. But I think it just came to me when I made a remark about blood and not enough time to drink it."

Randy smiled. "I see your point. What's your first project?"

Justin snickered. "Good question. I'm glad you asked."

Heath could no longer contain his laughter. "Simple. We're taking over the Den. We feel that Jibble isn't doing so hot with it."

"Well, that's a first," Morrison grumbled.

"Shut up," Heath hissed.

"Make me, bitch," Morrison retorted.

"Oh, that's it," Wade growled. "I'm going to make you shut up, once and for all."

"What are you going to do? Bite him like you let Justin do to me?" Miz yelled.

"Good idea," Wade replied, grabbing Morrison by the wrists and sinking his fangs into his neck.

"Score!" Heath shouted.

"Oh, holy hell," Chris muttered. "Wade! Let him loose!"

"No fucking way—I should have let Justin kill Mizzy the last time. Now I'm taking things into my own hands," Wade growled.

"Oh, does that mean I can kill him?" Justin asked.

"What? Now, wait a second," Miz said. "I didn't do or say anything to piss you off this time, you Afrikaner asshole."

Justin's eyes began to glow. "What the hell did you call me?"

"I repeat, Afrikaner asshole," Miz growled.

"That's it," Heath snarled. "I'm going to enjoy watching you get ripped apart, Miz. Get him, Paulie."

Justin grinned as he wrapped a hand around Miz's throat. "My pleasure."

Miz looked stunned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Justin said. "You're mine, Mizanin."

"Wait," Randy yelled. "We need these two. If you're going to take over the Den, you have to take them too...they're a part of the package."

"Goddamnit," Heath muttered.

"You're going to have to put up with us, like it or not," Morrison spat.

"Did I say you could talk?" Wade growled, his fangs digging deeper into Morrison's throat.

"Yeah, you did," Miz answered—just as Justin's fangs entered his throat.

"Oh, wow," JBL's voice cut into all the bedlam. "What the hell?"

"Jibble," Heath hissed.

"Slater?" JBL shouted. "What?"

"How nice to see you. Prepare for your death, bastard," Heath growled, tackling JBL to the ground.

"My death?" JBL smiled. "Never going to happen. And you can forget about taking over my bar."

"_Your _bar?" Chris asked. "In case your forgot, it's _my_ bar. And if they want it, they can have it."

"Are you mad? The Den? To these—things?" JBL raged.

"Those things are the newest members to the Syndicate," Randy said. "And it's time the Den changed hands."

"That's right," Heath said. "Time's a ticking. Pack your shit and get the fuck out."

"This is insane," JBL muttered.

"You're insane," Heath said. "Come on already. Out."

"Fuck you," JBL said.

"Yeah, I fucked you," Heath hissed, his fangs bared. "And it was great. Tell your wife I'm coming for her next."

"Whatever. Get out of my way, freak," JBL grumbled.

"Nope. Not going to happen," Heath replied, grabbing the older man by the neck and biting him.

Randy and Chris watched the drama unfolding in front of them.

"Wow," Chris remarked. "This is the craziest shit I've ever seen."

"Damn," Katarin said, walking into the room. "What the hell's going on here?"

"The Den's got new management," Randy replied. "You'll be working for these guys now."

"Oh," Katarin said, shuddering.

"They're not that bad," Chris said. "Just don't get them mad."

"No?" Katarin asked.

"Nope. Harmless when they're not threatened. In this case, they were pushed way too far," Randy assured her.

"I see."

Wade finally let go of Morrison to look at Katarin. "Madame Orton. Pleasure to see you here."

"Yeah," Justin said, wiping his mouth and tossing Miz's unconscious body to the floor. "Nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, guys," Katarin stammered.

"So this is the lady Randy's been seeing," Heath murmured. "She is a beauty, like you said."

"Hey! No sniffing her," Randy joked.

"But she smells so good," Justin grunted. "Just a little taste? I won't lose control."

Randy looked at him. "You lie—as always. Don't you know that's a terrible offense against your boss?"

"But," Justin said. "You could make an exception."

Katarin's face showed signs of worry. "Dear God, what did I get into?" she wondered.


	29. The New Owners

A/N: Ah, the Den switches hands...by force! Bye bye, JBL!

And yes, Maryse makes an appearance as the Orton-Irvine Syndicate's in-house physician. Also, Sheamus, Gail Kim, the Bella Twins, and Natalya begin to make an appearance in the story as well.

Enjoy!

Chapter 29- The New Owners 

Since the Legion of Blood's decision to take over the Den was honored by both Chris and Randy, the trio began making changes.

Of course, this was after JBL's sudden demise (which Chris allowed to happen, since he knew of the rivalry between him and Heath) and Chris's change of heart toward Miz and Morrison—he and Randy had to pull Wade and Justin (who were half crazed with anger and bloodlust) away from them before even more bloodshed ensued.

Neither man wanted those two dead—or did they?

No one would ever find the answer to that one.

This also meant he had to call the Syndicate's physician, Maryse Ouellet. She had to be pulled away from her office in Henderson and stay at the Palms to take care of the two fallen henchmen.

"What the hell happened?" she asked. "And don't tell me they stabbed themselves after killing John."

"Fucking vampires," Morrison gasped.

"Calm down, Johnny," Maryse said. "You're going to weaken yourself even more if you keep talking."

"But it's true, Dr. M," Miz complained.

Maryse glanced at Chris. "Is it?"

Chris sighed. "Yes."

Maryse's shocked expression was obviously not a joke. "What?"

"They're vampires—Wade was just turned, and both Justin and Heath were born that way," Randy explained.

Maryse was stunned. "Wow."

Meanwhile, Wade, Heath, and Justin were at the Den.

"What exactly are we going to do first?" Justin asked.

"Hm," Heath murmured. "Maybe take a peek at the employees...I want to find out what kind of women that idiot employed."

Wade and Justin exchanged looks. "What?"

"You heard me," Heath said. "I know Chris said that he could hire whoever he wanted, but I want to see for myself. We may have to make some changes."

"If you have to do that," Justin began, "you may want to keep that Danger around. She can really dance."

"Plus she's Randy's gal," Wade added. "If you sack her, he'll be mad."

Heath began laughing. "I'm not sacking her—she's hot. And I heard that split is insane...she stays put."

"Then who do you have in mind?" Wade asked.

"I have some pictures. Take a look," Heath replied, tossing an envelope in front of them.

"Hmm," Justin murmured. "This one's a beauty. Muscles in the right places, and an ass that could go on for days. I think I'm in heaven."

"Which one is that?" Wade asked, poring over the pictures.

"This one, Stu. Aksana," Justin replied. "You do like your European women, ergo, you may like her too."

"Well, I like my African men too, Violet. Damn, she's a goddess," was all Wade could say. "A Lithuanian goddess at that. I wonder what she'd taste like."

"I hear they taste delicious. So take her," Heath said. "I'll have her hired, and then you can have her as your personal feed toy."

Wade smiled. "Sounds delighfully evil, but I like the idea. So, yeah, I'll have her."

"Good. What about you, Paulie?" Heath said.

"Mmm, maybe AJ. I wonder how long I can make her scream," Justin murmured.

"Probably for hours," Wade replied. "She looks as if she can take as much pleasure from you—and give you some in return."

"And she's hyper as hell. Be careful," Heath warned.

Justin let a smile form on his lips. "Then she's the one I want—for my Rose, of course. I have two already."

"Wow, thanks, Violet," Wade said.

Suddenly Heath began growling. "Gah!"

"What's wrong?" Justin asked. "Are you seeing something?"

"Vision, that's all," Heath answered.

"Wait—he gets visions? Just like that?" Wade asked.

"Yep," Justin said. "Apparently this vision is something big. And don't worry, you'll get them too. I also get them, now and then, that is."

"What are you seeing, Heath?" Wade questioned.

"This idiot of a Irishman I did business with once in the past. His name is Stephen, but he prefers to go by the name Sheamus. What a fucktard."

"What happened? Did he screw you over?" Justin asked.

"Yes, he did. And he's a part of a prostitution smuggling ring. You know, those monsters that bring innocent women from Eastern Europe and Asia to the States and the Caribbean?"

"Then what's the issue?" Wade asked. "Surely he did something wrong—I can read it in your face."

"He's probably the one who brought all those prostitutes Heath has been feeding from, sweetie," Justin said. "This is also probably the reason he's seething with rage right now."

"Not probably," Heath raged. "He did. The bastard, he told me they were American born—liar! I tasted differently, and said nothing. I'm going to rip his heart out and eat it as he dies."

"What do we do?" Wade asked.

"He has to be found. Then I'm going to kill him myself."

"And then what?" Justin asked, fear in his voice.

"Call on your pets, Paul. Tell them—tell them that Farrelly's up to no good. They'll bring him here. Trust me."

" As you wish, Heath. Nikki! Brie!" Justin called.

A cloud of blue smoke filled the room. When it cleared, Justin's twin assassins appeared before the trio.

"You called, Sexy One?" Brie asked, flashing them a smile.

"Yes, I did. There's a cat that needs scratching," Justin said, pulling her onto his lap.

"And his name's Farrelly, right?" Nikki added as Wade pulled at her. "Watch it, you. We're Justin's pets—not yours."

"Yeah," Brie repeated. "Get your own."

"You love it," Wade snapped.

"Wade, stop that. Ladies, exactly. Scratch him—hard," Justin replied. "Go. Don't come back until you bring him here."

"Of course," the twins said before disappearing into the night.

Meanwhile, Stephen Farrelly, otherwise known as Sheamus, was asleep in the master bedroom of his Reno mansion.

Fortunately for him, he wasn't sleeping alone. His long time playmates Natalya "Nattie" Neidhart and Gail Kim were fast asleep on each side of him.

But that didn't stop Sheamus from having nightmares that plagued his sleep.

These same nightmares began once he began dealing with the vampire businessman practically everyone in Nevada talked about.

_Heath Slater._

He didn't understand what was so important about Heath Slater that people bent backwards for the bastard..

Apparently there was something people failed to tell him..

All he did was agree to work with Heath, but was oblivious to the part where there was a payment to be given to him after the deals they made.

And now he was fearing his life, seeing that Heath threatened him when he was released from prison.

"Nah," he mumbled in his sleep. "He can't get me here. No one knows where I am these days."

_That's what you think_, Nikki thought. She and Brie were outside Sheamus' window, watching him as he slept.

"Wonder what Heath's going to do with him?" Brie murmured.

"I don't know," her sister replied. "Maybe we should just take him now."

"Let me see what they want us to do," Brie said.

Back at the Den, Heath was growing more and more furious by the second.

"Call them," he said. "I want to know what they're doing."

"Of course," Justin said, closing his eyes.

_Ladies..._

_Yes_, the sisters answered.

_What's going on? Are you in Reno?_

_ Of course. Should we bring Farrelly's dames to Heath and let him decide what to do with them?_

Justin's eyes began to turn blue. A smile lit his face.

Heath looked at him. "What? Why're you smiling?"

"They want to bring you his women," Justin replied.

"Do they?" Heath murmured. "Mmm, sounds delish. Do it."

_Do it_, Justin said_. Bring them here._

_ Then consider it done_, Nikki replied. "Come on, Brie. We have work to do."

A few minutes later, the twins arrived back at the Den, the sleeping forms of Nattie and Gail on their shoulders. When they were carefully laid on the floor in the center of the club, Heath walked over to have a look at them.

"Good job, my pets," Justin said. "Stay close—I may need you again."

"Yes, Justin," they replied.

When they left, Heath turned back to Gail and Nattie, who were still sleeping.

"They smell divine...I'm not going to kill them. I'm going to turn them. Make them my pets, Wade," he declared.

"Sounds like a plan," Wade murmured, nodding his head. "I'll do it. But promise me when you bring me AJ and Aksana, you'll do me the honor of turning them."

Nattie and Gail began to wake from their sleep. When they came to, they immediately realized they weren't in Reno.

"Where are we?" they asked.

"The Den, of course," Wade replied.

"You mean that nightclub that was run by John Layfield?" Gail asked. "It looks like a dump."

"And we plan on making it better," Heath replied.

_I think hypnotizing them would be in order_, Justin thought.

_Let Wade do that then_, Heath murmured. _It's about time he used his powers._

"Wait a second," Nattie began to say. "I know who you are. Heath Slater—you're the one Stephen screwed over in Belfast a few years ago. Please don't kill us. We had nothing to do with that."

_Do it now_, Justin said. _Show me what you learned, my English Rose._

_ Of course, Violet. Hang on, let me see if I'm doing this right._

_ Take your time._

_ I'm fine. Look into my eyes, ladies. All you have to do is listen to my voice and do as I say._

"Oh, I know," Heath said. "And I have no thoughts on killing you. Just keeping you sexy ladies with us—more likely me—would be the best for you right now."

"We will—we've been looking for ways to get away from his pasty ass," Gail replied, clearly under the effects of the spell that Wade placed on her and Nattie.

"Good," Heath said. "Then you're mine—Wade, Justin, show them around. Then take them back to the hotel and get them acquainted with Nikki and Brie."

"Of course," Justin replied. "Come on, girls. We'll get you situated in Heath's suite. You'll be living with him, of course."

"And you'll be working here at the Den—especially since the place could use a woman's touch now that the three of us own it."

"What happened to Layfield?" Nattie asked.

"I killed him," Heath replied. "And he had it coming."

Meanwhile, back in Reno, Sheamus awoke with a start. "Ah, dear God—what a nightmare."

He immediately turned over and went back to sleep.

He also had no idea that Nattie and Gail were gone—until the next morning.

"Girls?" he called.

He called his security team. "Have you seen the girls?"

"Not since last night," one of them answered.

"That's weird," Sheamus muttered.

Just then, his phone rang. "Farrelly."

"You fucktard," Heath growled. "I'm guessing you woke up this morning wondering where your lady friends went, right?"

"Aye, where are they, you psycho?" Sheamus shouted.

"They're with me. Seems to me you haven't been treating them well," Heath sighed.

"Give them back!"

"How about no?"

"Slater, you bastard! You'll kill them when you get tired of them!"

Heath laughed. "Nah, I'm never going to get tired of them. They're mine now. In fact, I think I'm going to give them the task of killing you. I won't be charged with your murder, and neither will they."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sheamus howled.

"Is that the way to talk to your former business partner?" Heath snickered as he slowly putting down the receiver, leaving a flabbergasted Sheamus confused and bewildered.

"Is it done?" Wade asked.

"It's done. Now we wait and see what he's going to do," Heath replied, a smile on his face.


	30. The New Girls

A/N: Waterblommetjiebredie is a South African meat stew made from meat (particularly lamb) that has been stewed with the Cape pondweed flower. I've had it once or twice, and in my opinion, it tastes like meat that's been cooked with pumpkin. My mom thinks otherwise, telling me that she thinks it tastes like it's been cooked with peas. In the story, however, waterblommetjiebredie is one of Justin's favorite dishes and Wade wants to surprise him with it at the grand reopening of the Den.

Read and enjoy!

Chapter 30- The New Girls

"What's this?" Zivile Raudoniene, called Aksana by her friends, muttered to herself. "Looks like an invite to a party at the Den."

"I think it is," her roommate, April Jeannette, who preferred to be called AJ, replied.

"But wasn't the Den a dump?" Aksana asked.

"It was, but apparently I heard that it's been put under new management. I think we should go," AJ said.

"I wonder who these new owners are," Aksana grumbled. "It doesn't say."

"From what I heard, Layfield's no longer the management," AJ continued. "Guess we'll have to see when we go."

"Go? I have NOTHING to wear," her roommate complained.

"Psh. You have a LOT to wear," AJ said. "How about this gold dress that Dustin gave you?"

"Hm, maybe," Aksana said. "I don't see why not. And maybe the shoes that went with it."

"And the gold Coach bag he bought you on another occasion," AJ reminded her.

"Okay, I'm all set. What about you? What are you wearing?" Aksana asked.

"The light blue two piece skirt set you gave me for my birthday," AJ answered.

"I think that's in order," Aksana said.

"What time's the party?" AJ asked.

"Nine o'clock," Aksana replied.

"Then we have plenty of time to get ready," AJ murmured.

Meanwhile, the Den was buzzing with excitement.

And Wade was nearly insane with his own excitement—even working on his own tasks was a problem because he was so distracted.

He couldn't wait to see AJ and Aksana.

A few hours more and they were his—his and his alone.

"Hey, Wade?" one of the caterers called. "We're ready for you."

"Okay," Wade replied. "As for food, a taste of the three countries—South Africa, England, and the States—would be best. Steak and kidney pie for England, Waterblommetjiebredie for South Africa, and those little cheeseburgers with fries for the good old USA."

The caterers shook their heads in agreement. "Sounds good."

"And for the waterblommetjiebredie, what kind of meat do we use?" another caterer asked.

"Lamb," Wade answered. "Tastes best if lamb is used."

"Agreed. We'll go work on it right away," they said.

Wade smiled and headed for his office. "Thanks, and that's all for now. Call me if you need anything else."

Justin was somewhere in the liquor room, working on inventory.

"For some reason, I knew that man knew how to manage the alcohol," he grumbled.

"He didn't—that was my job," Morrison replied.

Justin was flabbergasted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wade didn't kill me, if that's your concern," Morrison hissed.

"No, that's not what concerns me," Justin said. "I thought Maryse had you and Mizzy on bedrest for a few days."

"She did, but I wanted to go take a walk."

"And you walked here. How clever," Justin grumbled.

"Oh, if you only knew how excited Randy and Chris are right now," Morrison continued.

"Are they coming?" Justin asked.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Morrison replied. "Where's Heath?"

"Somewhere," Justin mumbled.

"Thanks. I'll go find him," Morrison said.

Heath was in another part of the club, talking to interior decorators about what he thought should be done to the entire establishment.

"I hate all of this décor," he said. "What I want you to do is make this place look like everyone in town would come in here."

"What do you mean?" one of the decorators asked.

"Maybe something with an international flavor," Heath replied.

"Oh, I see what you mean," another decorator said. "We can do a mixture of South Africa, the United States, and England."

Heath smiled. "Exactly. I'm picturing three picture windows with the flags of each country on it. Everything else should be with those countries on it."

"Yes, sir," the decorators said. "You heard the man, let's get moving."

As they left, Morrison walked up to Heath. "Looks like you're doing a hell of a job with the decorating. Jibble was never good at it."

"Hey. How are you feeling? Hope Wade didn't take too much out of you," Heath asked.

"Feeling better. No, he didn't. He could have," Morrison replied.

"Good thing he didn't. He's still a baby. He needs to feed, but not that much," Heath murmured.

"It's fine. Maryse had to do a couple of transfusions, but Miz and I will be fine."

Heath smiled. "Good. We wouldn't want you to miss anything. But I want you to do me a favor. Go to my place and bring my girls here. Then go to the Venetian and get these two fine women—Aksana and AJ. Bring them all here."

"You got it. But I thought those girls belonged to that idiot Sheamus."

" They did. Don't pick them up just yet. It's only 6:30. Go for them around 8:30."

"You got it, Boss Slater," Morrison joked.

"I like it—it sounds so 1920's," Heath replied.

"I do too. I will go get them at 8:00."

"Even better, now go. Let me finish up here," Heath ordered.

8:00 finally came around. Morrison did exactly as he was told and went to the Bellagio and the Venetian to get Gail, Natalya, Aksana, and AJ.

After introducing themselves, the women piled into the limousine, shocked looks on their faces.

"Wow," Gail said. "Heath wasn't kidding when he said he was sending a limo."

"This is gorgeous," Aksana said.

"I agree," AJ replied.

"You said it," Natalya agreed.

They finally arrived at the Den, where Katarin and another dancer greeted them. "Welcome to the Den, or the International House of Stripping, as we call it."

"Danger! That's not the way to introduce yourself," Justin laughed.

"Sorry, Boss Gabriel," Danger said. "I'm Ekaterina, but my stage name is Danger, and this is Alyssa, or Poison Ivy as she is known here."

"Whoa, she's Randy Orton's girl," Aksana whispered to the others. "She has a finishing dance move that no one else can do."

"Oh, that's right," Natalya said. "I heard about that."

"Ladies, I see you've all introduced one another," Heath called. "Let me get you something to drink. Here, take a seat. Aksana, AJ, I am glad you could come. There's someone who wants to meet you. Let me get him."

"Who could want to meet you?" Gail asked.

"I think it's the British guy over there," AJ replied.

"Oh, you mean Wade," Natalya said. "Gorgeous man. Powerful bite, though." She pulled off her scarf to show what she meant.

"Nattie!" Gail whispered. "Don't scare them."

"What does she mean?" AJ asked. "Are those bite marks?"

She never finished her sentence, because Heath walked into the room, his fangs lengthened.

"This is what she meant," he said, his fangs sinking into her throat.

"What the hell?" Aksana shouted.

Wade smiled at her as she became more and more frightened. "Don't worry. We decided to get this done with before everyone else showed up."

"I don't want to die," Aksana sobbed.

"And you won't," Justin said, his eyes looking into hers. "Keep calm, it won't hurt at all."

"Okay."

Heath released himself from AJ's throat. "You're next."

Still under Justin's spell, Aksana pulled her hair back and exposed her throat to him. "Okay."

Heath let out a growl as he bit her. When she began to relax, he increased his grip on her shoulder as he fed.

Wade let out a sigh. "She's even more gorgeous than I thought. The things I want to do to her. And her friend too."

"We'll have our own little party later," Justin promised. "And you can show me these things you want to do to her and AJ."

"It's a deal."

Heath finally released his grip on Aksana's shoulder and carefully removed his fangs from her throat. "That was good."

"There," Justin said, smoothing Aksana's hair. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good," Wade murmured. "The party's going to begin. You girls stay seated. The guys and I will be right back."

When they left, AJ and Aksana looked at each other. "What happened?"

Gail and Nattie looked at them. "We'll tell you. Not only will you be working here, but you're _his_ mates now."

"_His_? As in Wade's?" AJ asked.

"Yep. Sure, we may have been Sheamus' gals before this, but Nattie and I belong to Heath now—because Sheamus screwed him over about a year and a half ago. But we like it here—Reno's too dry."

"At least we'll have friends," Aksana sighed.

"Are you okay? I hope he didn't take too much out of you," AJ said.

"I feel fine," Aksana replied.

"Okay. Let's just have fun."

They turned their attention to the front of the club, where Wade, Justin, and Heath stood waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"Welcome to the new Den. We're so glad you could make it on this fine evening," Justin began.

One man cheered his approval.

"We hope you'll have a good time tonight," Wade continued. "Enjoy the food, take in the décor, watch the girls dance, do whatever. But damage the club or the girls, you'll be ejected from the property and immediately dealt with."

"And you don't want to be dealt with," Heath warned. "So I suggest you all behave yourselves."

Justin moved away from the other two and took a peek at what was on the menu. "Sounds interesting...what's this? Waterblommetjiebredie? I can't believe he remembered."

"I'm guessing you like what you see on the menu," Wade murmured, slipping his arms around him.

"I still can't believe you remembered."

"Doesn't matter. May I get you some of it before it goes?"

Justin blushed. "Sure."

They filled their plates and went to the private booth, where Heath was already sitting with Gail, Natalya, AJ, and Aksana.

Nikki and Brie were also sitting in the booth. They had bewitched two of the club's patrons into bringing them their food.

"Ladies. Having fun?" Wade asked.

"Yes," they replied.

"Good. We're going to have an after party at the Palms after the club closes," Justin said. "A private party. Good clean fun, as I like to say."

Just then, Randy, Chris, Miz, and Morrison walked into the club. "Damn."

Heath smiled as he spotted them. "Looks like Randy and Chris are here. Good."

"He said that Matt, Jeff, Evan, Vlad, Kofi, and Phil would be here a few minutes after them," Justin reminded him.

"So true," Heath muttered.

As he said that, Matt and the others arrived, only to be seated at the front of the club where Randy and Chris were. Their food and drinks were brought to them as soon as they arrived.

"Wow," Randy said. "They know what they were doing. And the waterblommetjiebredie is delicious."

"Having fun?" Wade asked him.

"Of course we are," Chris interrupted. "You know how to clean a place up and make it look _good_."

"Bring on the girls!" Randy yelled. "Especially Danger."

"Oh, brother," Vlad muttered. "Like he can't see her goodies at home."

Evan punched him in the arm. "Behave, sweetie."

"I'm just saying. He sees enough of her at home."

"Randy, calm yourself," Chris said. "You're agitating Vlad."

"Sorry, man," Randy said. "I'll stop."

"I'm going to go mingle," Morrison said. "Come on, Mizzy."

Miz stood up and pushed his chair back. "Coming, honey."

Wade glanced at them as they left. "I am sorry for nearly killing JoMo. I don't know what the hell came over me."

"No sweat," Chris said. "You were a bit angry. He's promised not to piss you off again."

"And what about Miz?"

"Miz promised not to irritate Justin. He somehow understands the error of that one."

"Good. Let me go and talk to the other guests, and I'll come back over," Wade promised.

"Do that," Chris replied. "We're fine."

Wade then made his way back to the booth, where he took his place between Aksana and AJ. "Mmm, you smell just as delicious as the food. I can't wait to take you back to the hotel and have my way with you."

"Now, now," Justin scolded. "Wait a while longer, we can't leave in the middle of our own party."

"Yeah, we can," Heath muttered, his mouth on Natalya's neck as Gail's hand traveled inside his pants. "Mmm, baby—you taste so good right now. God, Gail. You know how to please your man, don't you?"

"I guess I can agree with that," Justin laughed. "Let's go. Danger and Poison Ivy can clean and close up when everything's done."

Fortunately for them, no one saw the group leave.

It was a different story when they got back to the Palms—for Wade didn't waste any time ravaging his new pets the second they walked into his and Justin's penthouse. He slung them on each shoulder and took a running start to his room.

"Well, I'll be," Heath commented. "That's one horny bastard."

"You can see why he makes me proud," Justin replied.

"No, it's his advanced libido that makes you proud," Heath joked.

"Okay, so it's his raging sex drive. But you and I are like that too," Justin argued.

"So we are. Which reminds me, I'm going to go fuck the brains out of my women. I'll be in the guest room."

"And I'll take myself to my room. Nikki and Brie have a surprise waiting for me," Justin replied, getting up from his chair.

"Have fun," Heath said. "I see Wade is."

Sure enough, Wade's growls as well as AJ and Aksana's cries of pleasure could be heard from his room.

"Good Lord," Justin said. "Wonder if either of us will have the same reaction."

"We shall see," Heath replied. "See you in a few hours."


	31. Hot Days, Hotter Nights

A/N: I think this would be a good time to remind all of you that I don't own anyone but my OC's...other than that

Chapter 31- Hot Days, Hotter Nights

The grand reopening of the Den proved to be a big success, but what went on between Heath, Justin, Wade, and their pets proved to be even better.

Morning came, and all nine of them woke up to a huge breakfast being prepared by Philippe, Chris's personal chef.

"Hey! Did you sleep well?" Philippe asked.

"Ugh," Wade muttered. "It was fine."

"Fine, huh?" Philippe asked. "That's more than fine if you three came in here with SIX beautiful hotties."

Justin laughed. "I've been with him way too long, and picked Nikki and her sister up when I was in jail."

"How long has it been?" Philippe asked.

Wade smiled. "Six years. And I still find him sexy."

"I find you sexy too," Justin replied. "How much longer till we get breakfast, Phil?"

"Another minute more," Philippe said.

"Wonderful," Heath replied, stretching himself out on the couch. "What's on the menu?"

"Poached eggs with a cheesy Hollandaise sauce, fresh fruit, pancakes, and coffee."

Just then, Gail, Natalya, Nikki, Brie, Aksana, and AJ walked into the living room. "What smells so good?"

"Breakfast," Heath replied. "Good thing you came out. I was about to wake you girls."

"Good thing you didn't. You would have had the wrath of us," Natalya said.

"Nothing better than a woman's wrath," Heath joked.

Natalya glared at him. "What?"

Heath stopped laughing. "Nothing, honey. Nothing."

"Thought so," Natalya muttered. "If you didn't stop, then we would have had a problem."

Wade laughed. "Looks as if someone has someone else wrapped around their fingers."

Heath glared at him. "Shut it. Not true."

Gail whacked him in the head. "Very true."

"Anyway," Aksana grumbled. "Let's go sit down. The chef is done with breakfast."

Everyone sat down at the table. When they were all seated, Heath began briefing them on the day's events.

"Nattie, Gail, Aksana, and AJ will be working the night shift for the next couple of weeks so they get acclimated to what they'll be doing. Me, Wade, and Justin will be at the club for the entire day."

"What about Nikki and Brie?" Aksana asked.

"They work for me," Justin explained. "They go out and take care of building up our clientele, which they'll be doing later in the week."

"I see," AJ said. "And what exactly are Aksana and I doing?"

Wade cleared his throat. "Just about the same thing, but you're going to be working on getting new talent. We fired most of the girls because they weren't bringing in any money. In my honest opinion, I don't know why JBL hired them."

I know why," Heath said. "Because he was a moron and didn't know how to run a gentleman's club."

Everyone laughed.

"I think it's pretty funny that he was allowed to run the joint," Philippe said. "He was also a lousy tipper. And to think I actually pretended to like him."

Again, everyone laughed.

"It's not hard to dislike him," Heath said. "I worked with him back in 2439, when he assigned me a job in Copenhagen. The job went down in smoke, and he was in a sour mood when he asked me what was going on. All I did was tell him the truth, and what happens? He wants to put me in the sun because I was honest."

"Oh, well," Justin said. "He got what he deserved for that one. And he deserved his death handed to him."

"Exactly. And now I'm getting Sheamus Farrelly back for what he did to me. I expected him to pay his share of the jobs you did together."

"Well, he paid," Philippe said. "You have the two things the idiot held dear. I think I'll take my leave, unless you need me for something else."

"No! Have breakfast with us," Justin said. "We have a lot here thanks to you. Take a seat and eat."

Philippe sighed. "You know I can't say no to my own meals. I'll stay."

Everyone began eating again. When they were done, Philippe began to clear the dishes. "I'm glad everyone had a good meal. You head on to work. I'll clean this up and go back down to the Blue Agave afterward."

"Sounds like a plan," Justin said. "How bout we shower and get to work?"

"I agree," Wade replied. "Come on, AJ. You too, Aksana."

"Coming," they said.

Soon enough, the Den was alive with excitement. Gail and Natalya immediately set to work looking for more talent to work the poles.

Heath was at a business meeting in Laughlin, and he would be gone until late that evening.

AJ and Aksana were with Wade, who was out wine shopping in Henderson.

Justin was by himself in his office, reading over a couple of files that were left on his desk.

He had planned to take a trip to Fashion Show Mall that afternoon anyway to buy gifts for Gail, Natalya, AJ, and Aksana.

"Hmm, how interesting," he muttered. "These fucking girls couldn't dance, and yet they were hired. What the hell was he thinking?"

Apparently, JBL's involvement with the Den had been shitty. And Chris knew that.

Maybe this was why he was so quick to let him die that day.

"Interesting. I wonder what Gail and Nattie have so far," he murmured.

"Who knew this was going to be hard work?" Natalya muttered.

"Sigh. These girls can't move at all," Gail replied.

"Maybe there will be one or two of the next set that we're interviewing," Natalya assured her.

"Probably," Gail mumbled. "Can we have the next set of girls, please?"

Sure enough, the next set of girls ambled onto the stage. Each one took their place near a pole and waited for the next set of directions.

"Good," Natalya said, putting on the CD player. "You, over there, give me your best dance."

The girl began dancing.

"Dear God," Gail mumbled. "This is so fucking awful."

"I'll say," Natalya added. "That's enough. Next!"

When the whole group finished their auditions, Natalya began to grade them as Gail spoke to them.

"Most of you did well. The rest of you did great. We'll be in touch in a day or two."

"Thanks, and that's all. Have a good day," Gail said.

When the girls left, Natalya stared at Gail. "Really?"

"This was just awful. I can't believe Heath put us in charge of talent searching," Natalya complained.

"We needed something to do," Gail said.

"And yet we have nothing," Natalya hissed.

"We have to do something," Gail murmured.

Meanwhile, Heath was completely bored out of his mind at his business meeting.

"Can't this go any faster?" he muttered, swirling his coffee cup on the table.

As for Wade, the wine shopping couldn't have gone fast enough. He, AJ, and Aksana were sitting in one of Henderson's most expensive restaurants, about to have lunch.

"Order anything on me," Wade told them. "Apparently, the money the Legion has isn't good here or anywhere we'll be going from now on."

AJ ordered lobster thermidor, while Aksana ordered chicken a la king. Wade ordered both for himself. He also ordered a bottle of mead for them—which was unusual to find in the entire state of Nevada.

"What is this?" AJ asked.

"Only the finest mead in Nevada," Wade replied. "Try it, it's good."

AJ tried a sip. "It's a bit strong, but it's fine."

Aksana drank her glass in one gulp. "Good Lord, that was good."

"Yeah," AJ said. "I think that getting a bottle to take home is in order."

"I don't know about that," Wade told her.

"Aw," Aksana whined. "Come on, baby. What's wrong with one bottle?"

"Okay," Wade murmured, throwing his hands in the air. "One bottle."

That wasn't what happened.

They left with about 169 bottles of mead—25 for the club, and the remaining 144 for themselves and the rest of the Syndicate.

"Sheesh," Justin grumbled when they came home. "One bottle? God, Stu. You always do that."

"Couldn't help it—I wanted to keep my girls happy," Wade replied. "And you, of course."

"What a suckup," Justin laughed. "Always trying to make people happy."

"Hey, be happy we came back with wine, liquor, and mead," Wade replied. "Danger, Poison Ivy! Help me take these into the liquor room."

"Coming," they replied.

"Don't bother," Heath replied, rushing into the club. "Let me help."

"How was the meeting?" Justin asked.

"Good—just boring and LAME," Heath complained. "Ugh, it was the most boring shit I ever attended."

"At least you guys had a good time," Gail and Natalya said. "We also had a boring day."

"How many new girls do we have in store for us?" Wade asked.

"Just six. I think we're going to have to spend some more time working on this," Gail replied.

"So, when do they start?" Heath asked.

"A few days from now," Natalya replied.

"Good," Wade and Justin both replied. "I can't wait for all this to happen."

Meanwhile, Randy and Chris were discussing the reopening of the Den.

"I think that went so well," Randy murmured. "It was good to see some sort of lighting in there."

"I agree," Chris said. "I was impressed with the food! Jibble NEVER had food."


	32. Working Girls

Chapter 32- Working Girls

After a LONG day of running around Nevada, the group found themselves working even harder at the Den a few days later.

"Sheesh," Gail muttered. "The newbies should be here soon. Here are their stats, Heath."

Heath looked at the files in front of him. "Okay, they all look good to me. Wade?"

"They look decent enough," Wade replied. "What do you think, lover?"

Justin looked over the files. "Nice...we need to get them working tonight."

Natalya shook her head. "I think so, but what are we going to have them do?"

"Dunno," Heath replied, shaking his head.

"Start them off with serving drinks. Then we can get them on the floor," Wade suggested.

"Maybe that would be a good idea," Heath nodded.

"Honestly," Justin muttered. "What is with these books? He didn't know how to run this place. These books are all wrong."

Heath laughed. "He probably cooked the books, since everything is inaccurate."

"He did," Morrison said, walking into the club. "And I was too chicken to say anything to Chris."

"What did Mizzy do?" Justin asked. "Be chicken too?"

"Yep. The thing about John Layfield was that he was too proud to hear anything from anyone else," Morrison continued.

"So true," Heath muttered.

"I can see you hated him," Justin said.

"Hated? How about despised?" Heath snapped.

"He wasn't hated by anyone—except for when he screwed them over," Morrison replied. "I didn't even like working for him. Just did it so I can pay the bills and all."

Wade smiled. "Then I guess the feeling was mutual. Before Heath murdered him, I read his mind, and apparently he didn't like you or Miz working for him either."

"So true," Heath replied. "I didn't think he cared for these two anyway. I like Miz and Morrison, which is why I decided they could keep their jobs."

"How's Mizzy anyway?" Justin asked.

"Besides being scared of you? He's fine," Morrison replied.

"He can't be scared of me up to now," Justin said.

"But he is," Morrison murmured. "He's afraid you'll snap and kill him the next time you get mad."

"I won't," Justin promised. "He just made me so mad that day, I had no choice."

"Then he'll come here in a few days and resume work," Morrison said. "I will tell him the news when I check on him later."

"Good," Justin replied. "I can't wait."

"Me either," Heath said. "What's your plan of action with him anyway?"

"What was he doing here at the Den anyway, JoMo?" Justin asked.

"Inventory and drink service, with Regal," Morrison replied.

"And let me guess," Heath murmured. "Regal only put up with weak beer and watery liquor just to keep Jibble happy, eh?"

"Of course," Morrison laughed. "Everyone here wanted to make themselves happy—and him too."

"Well," he's gone now," Heath said. "Let's worry about other things, okay? When are these girls coming? What are their names again?"

"Annelise, Loryssa, Karina, Melissa, Noeline, and Jessamine," Natalya said. "They're supposed to be here at 7. We have to get them situated, and get their paperwork and all that done. Come, Gail."

"Coming," Gail said. "Excuse us, boys."

"Wait! Hold on, I'm coming," Heath said.

"Horndog," Wade muttered.

"Only he would chase his women so he gets in their pants," Wade muttered.

"That wasn't why I was telling them to hold on," Heath snapped. "I was going to give them the nameplates for the new girls."

"Ah," Justin muttered, glaring at Wade. "So much for the being a horndog thing."

"Okay, so I was wrong," Wade blushed. "That's all it usually is with Heath."

"Ha ha ha," Heath said. "I know they need to get their work done, so I can deal with them later."

"Good plan," Morrison snickered.

"Very," Justin added. "Those girls have a LOT to do. I'd say leave them alone for now and talk to them later."

"Again, good plan," Wade replied.

"But what are your girls supposed to be doing?" Justin asked.

"They're in the liquor room," Wade replied. "Checking on the liquor for tonight."

"Nice, let's hope they're not drunk," Justin joked.

"Fuck off," Wade growled.

"They're not," Heath said. "I checked a while ago."

Six o'clock finally came, and the women Gail and Natalya hired began to file into the Den.

Of course, they were at the front door waiting for them when they got there. Aksana, Nikki, Brie, and AJ were there as well.

"Welcome, ladies. Hopefully your first night of work will not be as hard as you think. But of course, it's not going to be easy every night," Natalya began.

"Any questions?" Aksana asked.

Annelise raised her hand. "What exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

"We're going to break you six into groups of two," AJ said, "and you'll be assigned to two of us for you to mentor. We're going to try putting two of you here at the front door with Nikki and Brie, the next two will be at the bar, and the last two will be assigned to work in talent recruiting."

Aksana smiled. "Luckily for me, I'm in charge of assigning who goes where. Annelise and Melissa, you'll be working at the bar with me and AJ, Loryssa and Noeline will be at the front with Nikki and Brie, and lastly, Karina and Jessamine will be in talent recruiting with Gail and Nattie."

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Nikki asked, nearly frightening the girls as she and Brie suddenly appeared behind them.

"Yes," the new girls chorused.

"Good, then let's get started," Brie said. "Loryssa, Noeline, follow us."

Annelise, Melissa, you're with us," AJ said. "Let's go."

"Karina and Jessamine, come with us," Gail said.

"Wait a second," Wade, Heath, and Justin called. "Welcome, newbies. We're the owners of this fine establishment, which means we sign your paychecks. Tell us if anyone bothers you or makes you uncomfortable—we have ways of making those kinds of people disappear."

"Do you?" Jessamine asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Yeah," Justin said. "We do."

"Let's let the girls get settled in," Heath said. "They should get themselves situated and ready to work."

"But we are ready," Loryssa said.

"Good," Wade replied. "Get to work. I see some of you are at the bar, while some of you are at the front, and then the others are helping to find more talent. Lovely."

"Wade, watch your tongue," Justin warned.

"What'd I say?" Wade asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Nothing," Justin snapped.

"Sure," Wade muttered.

When the girls had gone, Justin punched Wade in the arm. "More talent? Have you lost it?"

"I'm being nice," Wade protested.

"I think he is," Heath replied. "Leave him be."

"Okay," Justin muttered. "If you say so."

"But I am," Wade complained. "Why would you think I wasn't?"

Meanwhile, Randy and Chris were in Chris's penthouse, discussing the latest plans on what to do about Katelin.

"Just kill her already," Chris argued. "You and I both know you want to do that."

"I do," Randy said, a smile on his face. "But I want to keep her around a bit more."

"For what?" Vladimir asked. "She's not worth anything."

"But she is," Matt told him, brushing a strand of Katelin's hair out of her face. "And she's very pretty too. Can't kill such a thing."

"Ugh," Jeff muttered. "Why're you acting like that?"

"Because Kofi and I can't stop thinking of what it would be like to get into her pants. I mean, Wade and Justin have already done it, so why can't we?"

"Absolutely sick," Phil muttered.

"Oh, grow up," Evan snickered.

"Why exactly are you and Jeff acting like that?" Evan asked. "You did experiment with women once in a while, correct?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we'd want to do it again," Phil snapped.

"Leave them alone," Matt groaned. "They'd miss out is all."

"Anyway," Chris interrupted. "So, Rand, what do you have in mind?"

"We could ask the Legion to jump in," Randy began.

"What for? Aren't they too busy running the Den?" Miz asked.

"They wouldn't care," Chris said. "They might be busy, but there's never too much time for Wade and Justin to see Katelin again."

Everyone got quiet. The fear that Wade and Justin had put Katelin through was grueling. For two days they had kept her in her room at the Mandalay Bay and tortured her without end.

Somehow, Randy and Chris felt sorry for her, but now they both began to wonder if they should let Heath work his demonic powers on her.

"I got it!" Miz suddenly shouted. "I think you were probably thinking this, but Heath hasn't gotten his hands on her yet. I think he should."

Chris looked at Randy. "What do you think? Let Slater have a go at her?"

Randy looked at Chris, worry etched on his face. "Why not? But what if he completely messes her mind up?"

"If he does, then he'll know to fix it," Chris replied.

"All right," Randy said. "Call him."

Back at the Den, Heath had been scanning the club for troublemakers when Poison Ivy walked up to him, the phone in her hand.

"Slater here," he answered.

"Heath? It's Chris. How's the club?"

"Good," Heath replied.

"Have a question for you," Chris said.

"What is it?" Heath asked.

"Well, you know we have that reporter here, and I was wondering, do you want to have a go at her? Torture her a bit?" Chris said.

"Why not?" Heath asked. "I'll do it."

"Great," Chris said. "I'll set it up."

"Wonderful. But if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Stop in later. I hired a few girls and I'd love for you to see them," Heath replied.

Chris smiled. "I'd like to. But I will let you go back to work. Talk to you soon."

"Of course," Heath replied. "Until then."

Once they hung up, Chris smiled again. "It's done. He says he'll do it."

Heath, on the other hand, was stunned. He had heard from Wade that tormenting Katelin was a piece of cake.

And now he was going to enjoy that cake.


	33. Tormentors

Chapter 33- Tormentors

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Heath asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Heath, this is Katelin Breenwood," Justin said, waving a hand in her face. "Katelin, meet Heath Slater."

"Otherwise known as Heath Miller," Katelin spat.

"Oh, so you've heard of me," Heath murmured, reaching for a strand of her hair.

"Don't touch me," Katelin said.

"I will do what I bloody well please," Heath growled.

"And if he wants to touch you," Justin warned, "he'll do it. This is one motherfucker you don't want to mess with."

"Exactly," Wade chimed in. "You don't want him to hurt you, do you?"

Katelin remained silent.

"Now she doesn't talk," Justin said. "That's a hot first."

"Fuck you," Katelin hissed.

"Feisty," Heath murmured. "I like her already."

"Of course you do," Justin grumbled. "You like reporter types that talk back to you."

"Of course I do," Heath argued.

"Anyway," Wade grumbled under his breath, "can we get to this already?"

"What are you going to do?" Katelin asked.

"Now, now," Heath began. "It's me that's doing everything right now. Those two are going to watch."

Katelin began to cry. "Please don't kill me."

"Oh, brother," Justin snickered. "The waterworks begin."

"Shut up," Heath growled. "I like when they cry. I have more power that way."

"Is that so?" Wade murmured again.

"Why, yes, it is," Heath replied. "Now shut up and guard the door, the both of you."

"Yes, sir," Justin said, walking out the door. "Come on, Stu."

"Coming, Paulie," Wade replied, taking his time to walk behind Justin.

When they left, Heath turned back to Katelin. "What to do with you?"

"Let me go?" Katelin asked.

Heath laughed. "Why in the blue hell would I do that? So you could blab to all the tabloids? Honey, please. I've been mentioned in every gab sheet in this town. Wouldn't harm me none if you tried."

"I would go back to Washington—and not tell anyone anything. I promise," Katelin begged.

"Like hell if I'd trust you on that," Heath continued. "And how do I know you'd go back home? You could go somewhere like, I don't know, St. Louis or something."

"Why would I go to St. Louis?" Katelin asked.

"Fuck if I know. You could have contacts there or something," Heath growled. "Stop asking stupid questions."

"It isn't a stupid question. I'm just asking," Katelin argued.

"Whatever," Heath muttered, sighing as his fangs began to lengthen. Turning back to Katelin, he let another sigh escape his lips and sank them into her throat. "You'd better be as good as Paul says you are."

"She is," Justin yelled through the door.

"Ditto," Wade added.

Meanwhile, Randy and Chris were out shopping—which was a surprise. Neither of them shopped unless they needed to.

"Maybe this will look good on Danger," Chris suggested, pulling a baby blue Grecian-style dress off a sale rack.

"Wow—that is cute. I think it's her size," Randy marveled, running his fingers over the shiny fabric. "I think she'll like it."

"Me too. I think I'll be buying it for her, then. I believe she has a birthday coming up," Chris murmured.

"That's right! I didn't remember," Randy said.

"Well, honey," Chris began, "what are you getting her?"

"Maybe this necklace," Randy replied, holding up a multi strand diamond necklace. "With the matching bracelet and earrings."

Chris looked at the necklace. "Very nice. Buy it, I think she'll love it."

"It's a done deal," Randy said, handing the set to the cashier. "Be sure to wrap it real special."

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

"Do the same with this," Chris added.

"Of course."

A few minutes later, the duo walked out of the store, bags in hand.

"I do hope she likes these," Randy said.

"She will," Chris assured him.

While they were out, Heath was still feeding on Katelin. Unfortunately, he hadn't told either of them what he had been planning.

"Wonder what would happen if I told them I only wanted to feed and break her at the same time?" he thought.

"I think," Justin said as he walked into the room, "that they'd just want you to keep her alive."

"Damn you," Heath swore. "Stop reading my thoughts."

"No," Justin argued. "You're too damn unpredictable."

"I am not," Heath argued back. "I just think too much."

"Uh huh," Justin growled.

"Anyway," Heath muttered, bringing them both back to reality, "have Chris and Randy gotten back yet?"

"No, still out shopping—it's Danger's birthday," Justin replied.

"Oh, yeah," Heath grumbled. "I forgot about that. Big party at the Den tonight—after dark, of course."

"So, I guess whatever you have to tell them will have to be before the party," Justin continued.

"Yeah," Heath replied.

"Then save it for then," Justin cautioned.


End file.
